Forbidden
by The Eternal Empress
Summary: Kuroko dreams to marry his stepbrothers. As they grew up, Kuroko realized it was impossible. But it didn't stop him from loving them in a way it was forbidden. He knows it's wrong and he wants closure. But, what if his brothers were as confused as he is? GOMandKaga/Kuro AU
1. Prologue

**Eternal Empress: **Yo dudes, I'm Eternal Empress. This is my first Kuro Basu fanfic, and I just fell in love with AllxKuro fandom :3 Besides the basketball, I just enjoy Kuro Basu because of the friendship the characters share through basketball XD It makes me want to play it, but I suck at it. Anyway, sorry if my grammar sucked. I'm not a native English Speaker. ^^''

Enjoy~ And I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!****

Summary: Kuroko dreams to marry his stepbrothers. As they grew up, Kuroko realized it was impossible. But it didn't stop him from loving them in a way it was forbidden. He knows it's wrong and he wants closure. But, what if his brothers were as confused as he is? GOM+Kaga/Kuro AU

* * *

_**Forbidden**_

Prologue

* * *

Kurosaki Hanako is a lucky woman: She survived a terrible accident that kill hundreds of lives, including her parents, when she was little, yet she still managed to smile and stay strong against the hardships of life. She became a very successful and talented writer; more than one billion copies of her novels were sold in Japan alone and most of her books were nominated and awarded by the prestigious Japanese Literature Critics Society, as well as translated to different languages and sold around the world. She is frequently featured in many international magazines for her literary works of art and her inspirational life stories about her survival and the aftermath. She is friendly and kind, having to attract several men into courtship and make many friends and admirers in a snap. She is lucky enough to win a car in a lottery and _kami-sama _somehow bestowed her infinite amount of luck in bets and card games to win. However, despite all of her luck, she could not find the right man for her.

She dated and married several men, but in the end, they all ended up in messy break-ups and sudden divorces. Of course, it affected her, but she never let it affect her work. Instead, she put all of that pain in her novels, which became famous for the inspirational stories and mutual connection to the readers. And because of those novels, she met him, Kuroko Takesugi. He was a kind and interesting man, working as an architect. They met in a book signing event at Tokyo and they fell in love at first sight. After dating for half a year, they decided to get married and had a son who they named Kuroko Tetsuya. However, because of a terrible incident, Kuroko Takesugi died and left (former Kurosaki) Kuroko Hanako as a single parent. She put all of her pain and sadness, as well as the joys and hope of having her baby with her in her novels, which became more popular and more inspirational to the extent it was translated to English, French and German because of high demand in foreign countries.

She nursed and raised Kuroko Tetsuya by herself without any major problems, and four years later, she met another single parent in the Single Parent Association conference at Kyoto. His name was Akashi Saito, a very cunning, smart and handsome man owning a billionaire company and a single father of five kids. He was divorced and left with his son from his ex-wife and the other children that he personally took under his wing. The two other children were from his relatives while the remaining two were from his friends, who met a very terrible fate. Hanako was so fascinated of this man –he told stories of his children as if he was so at ease in taking care of five despite being a single parent. Even though there was no mother to give the five a mother's affection and love that they needed, he had hired personal nannies to take care of them and, to compensate for the loss of a mother; he spent more time with them and organized a concrete schedule of plans for his time with the children despite his busy work. Hanako, in time, befriended and dated Saito, and the two discovered that they had so much in common and they had this special spark to keep them from separating. During the course of their relationship, Hanako and Saito's five children befriended, played and loved each other like siblings.

After two years, Hanako and Saito decided to get married and combined their respective families into one. The children didn't seem to mind –they even love each other's company more. They lived in one of Saito's mansions in Tokyo, where, Hanako still kept writing while Saito managed his business. The two, even though tired from work, still had this spark and romance in them and both are much indulged in their honeymoon activities very often which left the kids clueless of what they're doing in the kitchen, living room, bed room, swimming pool, balcony and garden. Fortunately, the nannies were there to keep the children from watching the activities further.

Though the children are at the same age, they still established the hierarchy of the eldest to the youngest based on attitude, maturity and capability.

The eldest of them all is Akashi Seijuro, the biological son of Akashi Saito and Saito's ex-wife. He has the crimson hair, facial features and body build from his father and the heterochromatic eyes from his mother –one red and one yellow. He was chosen as eldest because (of his intimidating aura, smarts, and his trusty safety scissors) of his maturity and natural leader presence. Though he is outranked by his other brothers (except for Kuroko) in height and weight, he is respected as the head of the brothers and he has this uncanny ability to maintain order in this chaotic family. He loves shogi, basketball and horseback riding and is highly-skilled in all of the three. Nobody messes with him and no one can deny him, and everyone submits to his will because he _knows _best.

The second eldest is Midorima Shintarou, an adopted child from one of Akashi Saito's friends and Murasakibara's big brother before the terrible incident. Though Murasakibara and Midorima were not related, their parents (or in this case Midorima's mother) were both single parents until their parents met and fell in love. Their parents married each other and Murasakibara and Midorima were automatically brothers by law. But, because of a terrible plane crash that killed both of the parents, Akashi Saito took the two under his wing. Midorima has the jade green hair and emerald eyes from his biological mother and the height and body build from his biological father. He was chosen as the second eldest because (Akashi said so) of his maturity and intellect that fascinated Akashi. He is the second tallest of them all, and he is respected by Akashi and sometimes by his other brothers. He has this obsession with horoscopes, Oha-Asa, and lucky items, but still remained the sanest of them all. He loves horoscopes and basketball, which he is skilled at as exhibited by his ability to shoot beautiful three pointers and never miss as a shot despite his poor vision. Despite his weird obsession and his _tsundereness_, he is mature and smart enough to keep his other brothers out of trouble, and stood as a mother figure for all of them.

The third eldest is Murasakibara Atsushi, an adopted child from one of Akashi Saito's friends and Midorima's younger brother before the terrible incident. Though the two were not related, their parents (or in this case Murasakibara's father) were both single parents until their parents met and fell in love. Their parents married each other and Murasakibara and Midorima were automatically brothers by law. But, because of a plane crash that killed their parents, Saito adopted them and took under his wing. Murasakibara has the bubbly purple hair and deep purple eyes from his biological mother, and the height, body build and that lazy and carefree expression from his biological father. He was chosen as the third eldest because he was the tallest of them all (and because Akashi said so). He acts as a kid with a loose screw, childish, easily provoked and has an obsession with sweets and snacks. He loves sweets, plays basketball and is very skilled and talented of the sport as demonstrated by his defense and dunks. He may act like the youngest of the brothers, but he is the main muscle of the family and he would protect anyone that dares to hurt his family (and defy Akashi).

The fourth eldest is Aomine Daiki, an adopted child from Akashi Saito's cousins. It was discovered that Aomine's family was not fit to raise a child, as said by the government and other child support organizations, for the parents showed signs of alcohol and drug addiction and they feared that the child would be harmed by his own parents. He was immediately sent to Saito, who gladly took the child under his care. Aomine has the navy blue hair; dark cerulean eyes and body build from his biological father and the tan skin from his biological mother. He is aggressive, immature and hotheaded, and he was chosen as the fourth eldest because he was better than the fifth eldest and he can understand and take care of youngest brother thebest. He loves cute girls and basketball, and is a very versatile and skilled player of the sport (Though they won't admit, out of all the brothers, he is their ace player). He is the most compatible with the youngest brotherin basketball, and because of that, he became the official partner of youngest brotherin the game. He constantly argues with the fifth eldest (and to everyone), but, despite that, he has a soft spot for them in his heart (especially for the youngest brother), and when certain situations come, he definitely acts like an older brother and, alongside Murasakibara, would protect them.

The fifth eldest is Kise Ryouta, an adopted child from Akashi Saito's sister. Saito's sister was left by her boyfriend when he found out she was pregnant with their child. Saito's sister decided to keep the baby and Saito was happy to support his sister. However, she died while giving birth and Saito decided to keep the baby to honor his sister. Kise Ryouta has the cream-colored soft skin and the captivating golden eyes from his biological mother and the body build, facial features and the golden hair from his biological father. He is chosen as the fifth eldest because (he was the most annoying of all the brothers) of his immaturity, childish attitude, and unnatural obsession to fight with Aomine_cchi_ and follow the youngest brotherlike a dog. Despite this, he can be serious, mature, fierce and competitive when situation calls for it. He loves basketball and the youngest brother, and he would do anything for his youngest brother. He is also skilled in basketball and in any other sports, but basketball is his forte and most favorite sport (and he keeps playing it because his brothers play it) and he has the ability to copy the moves of the players and execute them more fluidly and more powerful. He may be annoying and obsessivebut, he cheers everyone when they're down (or makes them forget the problem because he is so annoying) and when he gets serious, he surely gets what he wants for his family.

The youngest of them all is Kuroko Tetsuya, the biological son of Kuroko (now Akashi) Hanako. He has the blank gaze, facial features and height from his biological father and the powder blue hair and azure blue eyes from his biological mother. He is chosen as the youngest because his brothers treat him like a princess and frequently spoils him a lot. He is silent, blunt, straightforward, and he has the weakest presence that spooks everyone in the family. He loves basketball and his family, and he would do anything for his family so they could be happy. He can't play any other sports because of his poor body build and the lack of skills for it, and though he plays basketball, he is not well as his brothers. He is an expert in pass and steals, and his compatibility with Aomine made the two partners in the sport. Though he seems to be the underdog out of all the brothers, he is the one that keeps them from killing and maiming each other and he brings peace and tranquility to the family. He doesn't know it, but his brothers simply adore and are overprotective over him, and he himself also adores his brothers and is overprotective over them too.

They are the infamous six brothers of the Akashi family. Though they are now related and registered as Akashi's sons, they still recognize and call each other by the last names of their biological parents. The five older brothers have one thing in common: they love Kuroko Tetsuya. The affection was reciprocated by Kuroko himself but… It wasn't meant to be in _that _way. By blood or not, law dictates that they are brothers and relationships more than that is forbidden and unethical. Kuroko Tetsuya loves his brothers in a way it was forbidden, and it all started because of a simple and naïve dream that should've been forgotten years ago.

* * *

_Grade One  
_**The Stepbrothers are now eight years old (or nearing eight years old)**

_First day in Elementary School was…not really what Kuroko expected it to be. Earlier, Saito and Hanako told the boys that Elementary School would be fun, with lots of games to play, activities to do, and new friends to play with. The boys were okay with it: Akashi needed more followers anyway, Midorima only wanted to be properly educated –he kept on denying he didn't need friends but clearly he wanted them, Murasakibara didn't care either as long as he had sweets and snacks with him, Aomine took this chance to find new friends to play basketball with, Kise was okay because Kuroko was going to be there, and Kuroko wanted to have proper education and make his mother proud of him. But once they step foot in Elementary school, it didn't go the way Kuroko expected it to be. _

_Immediately, Akashi gained more followers than expected to command and he became class president. Midorima was constantly praised by the teachers of his knowledge and his classmates were amazed by his intellect that they wanted to be friends with him (which the green-haired boy did like but didn't say it out loud). Murasakibara made friends with Akashi's new followers and he was even given some snacks by them. Aomine also made new friends through basketball (mainly because they were amazed on how skill he is) and they were playing basketball at the courtyard right now. Other students were fascinated by the blue-haired boy's skill that they stayed on their spots and watched. Kise gained new friends as well, thanks to Aomine, and is playing with them right now alongside the blue-haired boy in a basketball game. The yellow-haired boy, without know it, was instantly popular with girls, and female students watched and cheered for him (much to Aomine's dislike). Kuroko's stepbrothers were clearly enjoying themselves, but he wasn't._

_The teacher made an attendance check and almost marked him absent because she didn't notice him. When she did, she shrieked and shouted 'Ghost!', which the other students sitting next to him responded by screaming and running to the farthest corner of the classroom away from him. When the class calmed and settled down, some students asked him if he was a ghost and if they could touch him, while the others started bullying him about it. After recess, he sat alone in the swing as his classmates played with one another because they forgot about him. At lunch, a bully stole his sandwich, but, thankfully, didn't steal his vanilla milkshake. He certainly loves those shakes. And at the afternoon class, the teacher played a game, which didn't include him because she forgot about him again, and he didn't want to upstart another panic all because she thought he was a ghost, so he stayed behind. _

_When the boys came home, Saito and Hanako immediately asked them how their first day in Elementary School went. Akashi told them that he was president of his class, which the parents were really proud of and applauded him for that. Midorima told them that he was called 'Class Genius', and though, he omitted the part where he had made many friends, the parents knew about it and praised him nonetheless. Murasakibara told them he made new friends and that they weren't bothered by his height, which the parents were very glad since they know that Murasakibara wasn't criticized by others, and gave him affectionate pats on the head. Aomine told them he also made friends and were praised by teachers because of his basketball skills, which earned him a playful fist bump from both of them. Kise told them that he also made new friends and girls kept flocking around him, which Hanako giggled and Saito chuckled at the retort. When it was Kuroko's turn to tell his story, he was silent at first. Saito and Hanako became worried when their son wasn't talking, but Kuroko stared at them with blank eyes before telling them he had fun. Saito and Hanako sighed in relief. _

_Though, the parents were fooled, his brothers weren't. _

"_We know you're lying Tetsuya" Akashi said as he crossed his arms. Kuroko's stepbrothers cornered the poor boy at the empty hall way after dinner. Though his brother's stares were menacing, interrogative, curious and piercing, Kuroko remained his usual blank expression. "What happened in school today, Tetsuya? And don't try to lie to me. It's futile."_

"_What does _futile _mean Mido-chin?" _

"_It means it's useless, nanodayo"_

"_Nothing happened, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied. "Would you please get off me, Kise-kun, you're squishing me"_

_Kise, who was hugging the bluenette's waist like Kuroko was his lifeline, shook his head and hugged the boy tighter. "No! Akashicchi said that I'm allowed to hug you today and I'm making this moment last!"_

"_Tetsuya" Akashi began, his piercing red and golden eyes flickering with a demanding glint. "I think you forgot to attach a proper suffix on my name."_

"_What is a suffix Mido-chin?"_

"_It's a word you attach on the end of another word, nanodayo"_

_Kuroko paled. He knew it was useless to defy Akashi. Though it was embarrassing to say it, he had to. "Akashi-_niichan, _nothing happened."_

"_Hey, I want Tetsu to call me Onii-chan!"_

"_Me too, me too~! Suuu~"_

"_Be quiet, nanodayo!"_

_Akashi sighed "…You're lying Tetsuya again. Haven't I told you its futile?" His gaze on the youngest brother tightened. Kuroko paled even further. Aomine, noticing this, sighed. He slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, bringing the younger brother closer to him._

"_Come one, Tetsu, aren't we your brothers? You can tell us anything" Aomine said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair using his free hand. Kuroko always felt at ease when Aomine was ruffling his hair, even though it hurts. Kuroko felt he was slowly giving in. With a few more ruffles, Kuroko sighed and leaned at Aomine. He clutched the fourth elder's dark blue shirt and pressed his face against Aomine's chest. Aomine made a horrid expression as he felt something felt stain his shirt –and it's not because he was worried of his shirt, no, he was worried that _his _Tetsu is crying. Kise noticed this and latched himself off the bluenette. Midorima and Murasakibara watched timidly as Akashi leaned over to inspect Kuroko. _

"_Are you crying, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. No replies were needed as the brothers saw a droplet slid down Kuroko's cheek._

_Akashi clenched his fists. How dare someone make Tetsuya cry! Oh, he will be hunting that person down and make him pay! Let the man hunt begin! Midorima shifted his glasses. Someone made Kuroko cry, and that was inexcusable. Since Akashi would be hunting down the said person, he would be helping by telling the authorities of the crimes of the said person and ensure that he or she would suffer the consequences of his actions by the wrath of justice! Murasakibara frowned. He hates seeing Kuro-chin cry. It makes him sad and angry at the same time. He wanted to crush the person who made Kuro-chin cry. After Aka-chin and Mido-chin were done with the bully, he'll crush him, hard. Aomine patted Kuroko's back. It made his blood boil the thought of Tetsu being bullied. Tomorrow, he would definitely search for this person and punch him square in the face. And then he would let Akashi and the others deal with the bully, and make sure that this bully won't ever mess with them ever again. Kise bit his lip. He was really angry now. No one makes Kurokocchi cry, no one and no one will! He'll definitely be the first one to shower this bully with his rage. Whatever his brothers had in store for the bully, they can wait. Kise will be Kurokocchi's hero this time! _

"_I didn't make any friends. They all played without me." Kuroko finally replied, making the other boys' anger level down a bit. His voice was so soft and quiet, and they could hear the sad tone behind it, which made their anger diminish completely. "I wish I had many friends like all of you. I'm lonely in that school…"_

_The brothers stared at him, all having sorrowful expressions. When Kuroko is in pain or sad, they were all in pain and sad. They couldn't bear to see their youngest brother be sad like this. It made their stomachs twist and turn in a bad way, and made their chest so tight they couldn't breathe. They all love Kuroko so much that they even share their feelings with one another. The brothers remained silent in the hallway as Kuroko remained clutching onto Aomine. _

_After a few minutes, Kise was the first one to react. He hugged Kuroko from the back and brought himself closer to the boy. His hug, this time, was gentle and loving. "Ne~ it's alright Kurokocchi. You don't need friends as long as I'm here! I'll make you happy for the rest of your life!" Kise exclaimed. _

_Aomine, who just realized what Kise had said, snaked his arm onto Kuroko's waist while the other arm was wrapped around Kuroko's head rather possessively. "Like you can!" Aomine shouted "Tetsu, I can make you five times happier than this dork" Kise and Aomine then had a stare off, sparks flying everywhere. _

"_Get your hands off Tetsuya, you two are suffocating him" Akashi said as he removed Kise's and Aomine's arms from Kuroko's petite body. Once Kuroko was free from their grasp (and Aomine and Kise were wrestling and tumbling on the floor), Akashi took Kuroko's hand and kissed it. Kuroko's eyes widened as Akashi smiled at him rather sweetly, still holding Kuroko's hand. _

"_Don't listen to those fools, Tetsuya. You know I'm the one who's best for you" Akashi said softly, though, still has that commanding tone present in his voice._

"_Ano…" Before Kuroko could even speak, a stick of vanilla-covered pocky was shoved in his mouth. Murasakibara hugged Kuroko from behind, nuzzling on the shorter boys head with his nose. Kuroko would've spit the pocky out since it was shoved onto his mouth, but since it was vanilla flavored, he didn't mind and indulged on the sweet stick. _

"_I want to make Kuro-chin happy too" Murasakibara whispered. His lazy gaze turned towards Midorima, who was watching the whole thing with a frown on his face. Murasakibara tilted his head on the side, wondering why Midorima was kind of upset (Better yet, why he wasn't stopping the two idiots from killing each other behind him) and, after a few seconds, figured out the reason. Murasakibara smiled slyly. "Mido-chin is jealous~ He wants to make you happy Kuro-chin, but he's too shy"_

_Kuroko's gaze turned towards Midorima, who turned away from the gaze, blushing. Avoiding eye contact, he strode over to Kuroko, brought up a small blue bird plushie that has identical blank eyes of Kuroko's, and place it in Kuroko's free hand. "It's not that I want you to be happy or anything…" Midormia muttered, shifting his glasses. "Oha-Asa says that good things will come to Cancers who make Aquariuses happy. By the way, this is your lucky item for the day"_

_Kuroko, who already finished the pocky in his mouth, looked at the blue bird plushie in his hand. He then looked at his brothers and smiled. Though it was only a small movement of his lips, the smile was able to make Aomine and Kise refrain from fighting and stare at Kuroko. Akashi only widened his eyes at the sight, Murasakibara stopped from eating and continued to stare, and Midorima adjusted his glasses which now have cracks on the lens because he gripped it so hard. _

"_Everyone…" Kuroko began, his smile dazzling his stepbrothers. His big, blank azure eyes, which were usually emotionless, were now half-lidded and have sparks of joy and emotion in it. The hallway seemed to be brighter and warmer than ever before, making the older brother's stomach twist and turn like they were in a roller coaster and their hearts jump out of their chest like fireworks launching into the night sky. "Thank you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_A high-pitched shriek echoed in the empty hallway. _

"_KUROKOCHI, YOU'RE SO CUTE~!" Kise shouted as he lunged himself at Kuroko, gripping his waist. "It almost makes me want you to be my waifu~! Wait, that's a great idea! Kurokocchi, want to be my waifu? I'll make you the happiest waifu in the world if you say yes!"_

"_DIE KISE!" Aomine shouted as he lunged himself at Kise. He pulled the blond away from Kuroko and latched himself on the boy. "There is no way Tetsu will become your waifu!" Aomine smirked coolly and possessively hugged Kuroko "Tetsu is my waifu. He clearly wants me"_

"_Yeah and pigs fly!" _

"_What did you say, dork!?"_

"_Shut up, both of you!" Midorima said as he smacked the two boys "You don't even know what waifu is! And waifu's not even a word! If you must know, the correct word is 'wife', and you can't make Kuroko your wife. You have to marry him and take responsibility and EVERYONE knows you two are the most irresponsible!" The green-haired boy sighed as he adjusted his glasses. He placed his hand on Kuroko's head, timidly ruffling the bluenette's locks "Don't listen to them Kuroko. If you must know, I'm the most responsible here –it's not like I want you to be my wife or anything…I just want you to know that I'm a perfect match…and Oha-Asa said that Cancers are really lucky and most compatible with Aquariuses so…"_

_Murasakibara pulled Kuroko to himself, removing Midorima's hand on Kuroko's head. "Mido-chin is a liar! I watched Oha-Asa today and she didn't say anything like that!" the purple boy huffed. "If you become my waifu Kuro-chin, I'll give you this premium vanilla flavored pocky" the older brother waved a box of vanilla-flavored pocky. _

"_Don't sort into bribery!"_

"_I can do what I want to do! Mido-chin is just jealous because you don't have any pocky to give Kuro-chin!"_

"_You!..."_

"_You're too dark, Aominecchi, you can't have Kurokocchi!"_

"_What does my skin color have to do with Tetsu!?"_

"_You'll make Kurokocchi ugly if he becomes you're waifu!"_

"_Yeah, and you'll make Tetsu's ears bleed!"_

"_Eh~ Mine-chin has a point"_

"_Just give up Kise. You don't stand a chance, nanodayo."_

"_So mean!"_

"_I don't care what you say Midorima, Tetsu is my waifu"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you, WAIFU IS NOT A WORD!"_

"_Mine-chin is so full of himself. You're too short"_

"_It's because you're too tall!"_

"_I want Kurokocchi~"_

_As the four other boys continued to bicker at the far corner, Akashi took this chance to claim Kuroko all for himself. His arms wrapped around Kuroko's slim waist as he rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko tilted his head, facing the crimson haired boy, who was smirking slyly. _

"_You're going to be my wife, won't you Tetsuya?" Akashi mumbled. His voice was smooth and soothing, though, it had this cold and stern tone to it. It made Kuroko quiver a bit. _

"_Um…"_

"_You know you can't say no"_

"…_Ano…"_

"_OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AKASHI!?" Aomine shouted. "Get your hands off my waifu"_

"_Waifu is not a wo- You know what, forget it!" Midorima exclaimed. He let out an exasperated sigh as he glared disapprovingly at Akashi "…It's not that I want to Kuroko as my wife or anything…"_

"_Aka-chin, you're so sly!" Murasakibara sulked, gripping his bag of chips he fished out of his pocket. "Kuro-chin was supposed to be my waifu…"_

"_KUROKOCCHI!" Kise screamed as he hurled himself to red-haired. He grabbed Akashi by the ankle, crying and sobbing. "I'll hold Akashicchi off, you go Kurokocchi!" _

"_What are you doing Ryouta?" Akashi whispered coldly, his voice freezing everyone in the hallway. His gaze pierced into Kise like knives as dangerous glints sparked in those sinister heterochromatic eyes. "Tetsuya is my wife, so beat it."_

"_No fair! Why do you always have to get what you want? I want Kurokocchi! You can have Aominecchi!" Kise bargained, now holding Kuroko's ankle. _

"_Like I have any interest in that fool."_

"_WHO'RE YOU CALLING FOOL?! And neither of you can have Tetsu!" Aomine said as he rushed and grabbed Kuroko's left arm. "Just say the words Tetsu and I'll carry you to some place faraway"_

"_You'll have to go through me, first" Murasakibara said as he grabbed Kuroko's right arm. "I'll crush Mine-chin"_

"_I'LL CRUSH YOU!"_

"_Ryouta, get off Tetsuya"_

"_No~! I want Kurokocchi! We were meant to be together"_

_As the four brothers argued, Kuroko squirmed under their grasp. He was getting really annoyed. He didn't mind the commotion, though, it would be best if they didn't put him in the middle of the crossfire. What's more annoying was how Midorima was throwing hateful glares at his four brothers, and Kuroko was the only one affected by it, even though it wasn't meant for him. The way the green-haired boy was glancing was really disturbing –Midorima's expression was scrunched up as if he was trying to swallow the icky cough medicine Kuroko's mother would give him and a strange and dark aura was surrounding him and slowly occupying Kuroko's breathing space. Midorima looked like he was arguing at himself, which was very unusual of him, and he really looked like he wanted to join the other four in the crossfire. Kuroko was silently praying that Midorima won't and he, as the sanest of the five older brothers, would stop this commotion. _

_As Midorima kept glancing and looking away, he noticed how Kuroko looked more and more uncomfortable in the situation he was in, and later he might get suffocated. Midorima took a deep breath before he turned his attention to his four other brothers, who were still bickering at each other. _

"_Excuse me!" Midorima shouted, enough for the bickering brothers to turn their attention to him. "Would you please stop this nonsense? Why don't you all ask Kuroko if he wants to be your wife? You're all arguing about your possession over him, yet he doesn't get a say about it!"_

_The bickering brothers latched off each other's throats and looked over Kuroko. Kuroko flinched at their gazes. _

"_So, what'll be Tetsuya?"_

"_Who do you choose Tetsu?"_

"_Only one of us is bound to have you Kurokocchi"_

"_So, choose wisely Kuro-chin"_

"_The decision will decide who you'd be with, Kuroko. nanodayo"_

_Kuroko blinked. They all looked serious about this. The youngest brother thought this was only a joke or a show of brotherly affection. But, this was different. They were fighting for him, they all wanted to be with him, and they wanted him to be happy. Kuroko was really confused. This wasn't simple brotherly affection no longer, no, it was something else. This was like his mother's and Saito's affection and love for one another. The thought of his brothers fighting for him, wanting to marry him and became their wife, and providing him selflessly the joy and love they could give made his heart pump faster and his cheeks warmer. He couldn't choose one –he doesn't want to leave the other four behind. Kuroko loves all of them, and he wants all of them to be happy too. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't choose" Kuroko mumbled. "I want everyone to be happy, and I don't want anyone to be left behind. If you want, I will be the wife to all of you, so everyone can be happy." The youngest brother smiled. "I'll marry all of you so we can all be happy."_

_Suddenly, the four brothers felt they were floating, and flowers, butterflies and pheromones were in the air. Kuroko was glowing in front of them, and his cuteness combined with his beautiful words made them want to throw up rainbows or dance kumbaya right now. They were really happy, so happy that they can't express it in words or in expression. They just felt like standing there and stare at Kuroko all day, repeating the words he just said over and over again in their mind. They really don't like sharing, but it's better than nothing. _

"_You're so kind, Tetsuya. I don't like sharing, but…if that's what you want" Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko's forehead. _

"_You are so cute, Kuro-chin. If you were a dessert, I'd lick you up!" Murasakibara said as he licked Kuroko's cheek. _

"…_What're saying, Kuroko. It's not possible…Nonetheless…" Midorima muttered and as he sneaked a kiss on his hair "I'll have to take that offer…"_

"_If that's what Tetsu wants, then I guess I could make an exception" Aomine mumbled as he kissed Kuroko's other cheek._

"_Ne~ Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed as he kissed Kuroko's nose. "You'll never regret this decision!"_

"_**We love you Tetsuya/Kuro-chin~/…Kuroko/Tetsu/KUROKOCCHI!"**_

_Kuroko blushed. Hearing those words made him fluffy and fuzzy inside. He liked and disliked the feeling: he liked it because it feels good inside and he disliked it because he didn't know what kind of feeling is this. Nonetheless…he loved them too, so it doesn't matter. All that matters is, he's happy and they're happy and everyone's happy._

"_I love you all too…I promise I'll marry you and make you all happy."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ne~ They're so cute, aren't they, Saito?"_

"_Indeed they are…however…"_

"_Let them live on to this fantasy a bit longer. I'm sure this won't turn into something unexpected."_

"…_I suppose so."_

* * *

Kuroko dreams to marry his stepbrothers. As they grew up, he realized it was impossible. But it didn't stop him from loving them in a way it was _**forbidden**_.

* * *

**Eternal Empress: **So...What do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Eternal Empress: **Yo dudes! It's such a long time~ Sorry I'm inactive. Anyway, here is the next installment. It's pretty long and angsty I guess. Also, I included my OC there. I hope she's not a Mary Sue here or anything. She'll play a minor character-ish yet totally significant part in the story later on. :)

Btw, thank you for all of your reviews, favs, alerts people~ Really thanks. There's one reviewer who asked where Kagami is. I didn't make Kagami a sibling because I have other plans in store for him, so stay tuned if you want to see Kagami~ Anyway, here is the story~

I do not own KuroBas. Sorry for the horrible grammar and typos, if there are any. English is not my native language.

**Summary: **Kuroko dreams to marry his stepbrothers. As they grew up, Kuroko realized it was impossible. But it didn't stop him from loving them in a way it is forbidden. He knows it's wrong and he wants closure. But, what if his brothers were as confused as he is? GOM+Kaga/Kuro AU

* * *

_**Forbidden  
**__禁じられ__た_

Chapter One

* * *

_Akashi Mansion, Tokyo Japan  
_**The Stepbrothers are now 16 years old (or nearing 16 years old)**

The sun had risen peacefully above the horizon, showering everyone and everything on this planet with light, warmth, and sunshine. The birds chirped as they greeted the beautiful morning, the wind blew as it showered upon the sweet aroma of the morning, the adults woke as the sun greeted them for another pleasant day, and the youth tried to wake up as they lay on their beds and dreaming of sorts. Kuroko Tetsuya, now a 16-year old 1st year High school student in Teiko Private Academy, was like the youth. He was still in his slumber despite the sun rays had seeped through his window and blocked his face from the dark. His light blue alarm clock is ticking quietly on his desk, until its hands pointed to exactly 6:15. It let out a loud beeping sound, forcing the bluenette to wake up. Kuroko groaned as his hand reached out on the desk next to his bed, blindly spotting the source of the annoying noise. When the boy failed to spot it, the bluenette finally opened his eyes, sat up and sluggishly turned the alarm of the clock off. He stretched his limbs, unconscious of the messy bed hair on top of his small head. He winced when he felt a twinge of pain as he stretched his arms. He must've overexerted himself at the practice match yesterday. Though, his brothers took the match yesterday with so much ease, he was out of breath when it ended.

As mentioned before, Kuroko (Akashi, if you consider the law) Tetsuya is now a 16-year old 1st year High school student of Teiko Academy, one of Tokyo's prestigious academies and home of one of the most powerful high school basketball teams in Japan. He, along with his brothers (except Midorima who got an academic scholarship), received a basketball scholarship because of their excellent skills and superb talents in basketball. They've been playing ever since they were children, and their perseverance, determination; eagerness in practice (and Akashi's training menus) had sharpened all their abilities and entitled them the "Generation of Miracles", the strongest existing high school basketball team who won three championships in a row. Of course, Kuroko Tetsuya is Aomine's partner; the elder brother's shadow and the younger brother's light, and both weaved their way as the Generation of Miracles' famous light and shadow duo. Kuroko's expertise in passes and steals supported his brothers in the court in their offensive plays. Aomine, of course, became their ace player because of his superb skills. He was the earliest bloomer in the team and his freestyle basketball play never failed to amaze his opponents and score so many baskets. Kise had developed his copy-cat ability, the ability to copy both his teammates and opponent's moves and reenact it as a more fluid and more powerful move. He may not look as strong as his others brothers, but he is a force that should not be reckoned with in the court; especially since he can give a psychological attack to the opponent he copied from. Midorima gained popularity for his never-ending and never-missing three pointer shots. The green-haired male, not only has 100% accuracy, but can shoot quickly anywhere inside and outside the court. Murasakibara's height now made him perfect as a defender in the court. He can block any shots, fast despite his size and can dunk so hard he destroyed a hoop in an official game. Akashi is their captain, their offensive tactician, and their most well respected player. He, not only has the capability, and intellect of a genius player, but has the eyes that can see every move and every twitch of his opponent and his unique style in basketball has never failed to impress others.

Kuroko's brothers, over the years, really changed, not only of their basketball skills, but also of their attitude and mannerisms as well. Though, it has mixed reviews –positive development and negative changes. Despite this, Kuroko shouldn't judge his brothers in that way, since he too did change for better and worse. The good news was his developed basketball skills, his new-found expertise in the subject humanities, and his ability to cook a very good poached and boiled egg. The bad news was…a little controversial to begin with. He didn't know when it started, and he didn't know when he had finally realized it. The feelings that he held for his brothers _–those fuzzy, warm feelings that boil down on his chest, the soft butterflies tickling down his stomach _had evolved into something more immoral, unethical, and forbidden. It wasn't sexual or lustful type of love –_Thank God_- but a more platonic, chaste love. Though, it doesn't change that this kind of love was still _dirty_. Kuroko convinced himself that it was just puberty, his raging teen hormones confusing him and jumbling his mind to think that he is in love with all of his brothers. But in the end, it wasn't his hormones or his brain,–and even if this sounds so cheesy, his coach was right for once- it was his heart. It was bad enough that he is _interested _in his brothers, but fate just wants to kick him in the shin when Kuroko realized he's a homosexual. Kuroko tried his best to clarify himself –he talked to his manager and his coach, attended sessions with guidance counselors in school and even tried to experiment- and the results was Kuroko's worst fears. In the end, Kuroko was and is in love with his brothers. And the only thing he can do is to restrict the feelings and hope that the feelings would go away. By Blood or not, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi are his brothers. He loved them all. He really does. But, he couldn't tell them, else, they'll be sure to reject him. And he doesn't that –he doesn't want their relationship to fall into pieces. Kuroko will do anything just so he could be with his brothers. And he'll do everything just so he could guarantee them happiness. Even if it costs his own.

"Mido-chin, can I have candied bacon?"

"No."

"But why~?"

"You need to eat healthier Murasakibara. If you continue eating sweets at that rate, you'll either get diabetes and/or be unfit for basketball. And that'll be a huge hindrance in our game play."

"…Muuu…Aka-chin, Mido-chin is being mean to me, again!"

"Shintarou, you shouldn't be bitter early in the morning. Atsushi, Shintarou has a point. You should eat healthier foods from now on, or, at least, eat a balanced breakfast in the morning."

"…Fine. If Aka-chin says so."

"Hn."

_So, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun are having breakfast already. _Kuroko thought as he listened to the loud voices downstairs, particularly at the dining area. He smiled. Midorima would be cooking breakfast for all of them since Midorima was the earliest riser who could cook. Murasakibara would be demanding for sweets early in the morning and Midorima would deny that request. Murasakibara would whine and whine, until Akashi would come and tell Murasakibara to eat Midorima's cooking. Then, when Kuroko wakes up, it'll be his job to wake the other two from their deep slumber. Kise wasn't that hard to wake up (he immediately wakes up once Kuroko enters his room), and one jab for Aomine and the older would wake up. Though their parents were in Kyoto for business trips/research projects for a novel/another romantic vacation, the sound of his brothers in the morning and his brother's need's for Kuroko himself brought enough joy. His family might not be complete, but he is as happy as long as he was with his brothers. Filled with eagerness to continue today's activities (even though the eagerness cannot be seen on Kuroko's blank expression), Kuroko stood up, fixed his bed, did his daily hygienic duties, and went downstairs where he was met by his older brothers eating Midorima's breakfast.

Midorima was wearing his night clothes –a lime green t-shirt and white shorts- under the frilly pink apron as he scooped up the last batch of bacon and placed them on the plate. Murasakibara has oil stains on his white t-shirt and drops of sauce on his black shorts as he munched on the jumbo sausage. Akashi, as usual, sat on the head table as he read the newspaper for today, also in his night clothes of a red t-shirt and black shorts. His food was already consumed, exhibited by the stained utensils and crumbs of food left on the plate. The red-haired male, as Kuroko entered the room, noticed Kuroko's presence and immediately place the newspaper down to greet the younger brother. Akashi was the one who notices Kuroko first, either because of Akashi's Emperor eyes or his uncanny memorization and recognition of Kuroko's physique and presence.

"Good morning, Tetsuya" Akashi greeted, a small smile plastered on his face. Muraskibara paused his eating and stared at Kuroko while Midorima placed the plate of bacons on the table before adjusting his glasses. Kuroko took a seat at Murasakibara's right before he turned his sights to Akashi.

"Good morning to you too, Akashi-kun" Kuroko monotonously replied. He turned over towards Murasakibara and Midorima, who seemed to be waiting for their daily greetings too. "Good morning to you as well, Midorima-kun, Mursakibara-kun."

"_Goofnormingpukorin~" _Murasakibara replied, full of sausage bits in his mouth. Even though, anyone would've never understood what the purple-haired giant said, Kuroko knew what the elder said.' _Good Morning Kuro-chin~'_

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Midorima scolded. He took a quick glance of Kuroko before he adjusted his glasses and muttered the words _'Good Morning' _enough for Kuroko to hear. The green-haired megane took a box of tissues from inside the apron's pouch (which was ridiculously too small for the tissues) and placed it on the table. "It is your lucky item for the day. Oha-Asa ranks your horoscope as the worst horoscope for the day, and advises you to stay away from Virgos and Geminis. As usual, Cancers will be your best compatible partners, though; our compatibility is still shaky because of our clashing blood types…" the '_Even so, you could still go to me if you need and/or want help. I wouldn't mind.' _phrase was left unsaid. Kuroko, who's been living together with Midorima for so many years, knows the megane's tsundere attitude towards him. Kuroko knew the unspoken words and the unseen affection from the green haired brother.

Kuroko held the tissue box in his hands and let out a small smile. "Thank you, Midorima-kun." The other two brothers stared at Midorima with frowns on their faces, while Midorima blushed and shifted his glasses, muttering how troublesome it was to supply everyone's lucky items. Kuroko smiled even wider (though it was like a millimeter movement) as he thought Midorima was very kind to give Kuroko his lucky items every day. The megane was such an obvious tsundere, and his affections cannot be directly expressed, else, it'll play an embarrassing part on Midorima's ego. Even so, it does not hinder Midorima's gentle and motherly kindness towards Kuroko and he ensures that the younger brother has everything he needs –including lucky items. A faint blush appeared on the phantom sixth player's cheeks but, thankfully, no one noticed it. Sometimes, Kuroko misunderstood Midorima's giving of lucky items as a giving of romantic gifts to partners but immediately loosens and removes the thought. Midorima is still his brother, even if he was a mega megane tsundere. But, it doesn't mean that Kuroko can't enjoy Midorima's daily gifts and feels one of the luckiest men in the world every day.

"Ne~ Kuro-chin, want my sausage~?" Murasakibara asked; waving the jumbo sized sausage clipped between the purple teen's chopsticks. Kuroko nodded before he opened his mouth, allowing Murasakibara to push the sausage onto the younger brother's mouth. Kuroko took a small bite out of it, munching and tasting the delectable sausage. The meat was followed by rice and the vegetables. Murasakibara kept offering the younger brother more meat, while Midorima told Murasakibara to let Kuroko choose his own food. Kuroko watch Murasakibara's and Midorima's sibling quarrel with interest. Though the two males are often quarreling about many things, these two never ceased to care for one another and take care of Kuroko. Murasakibara would always feed and give Kuroko his food in every meal. The giant was really sweet and caring towards the younger brother, though they two do not get along when it comes to basketball. Even so, Murasakibara was far enough to be permitted to feed Kuroko, though, not in public. Murasakibara, who was the real cook out of the brothers, really wished to cook breakfast for Kuroko, but can't because he didn't like mornings (Though, Murasakibara makes it up by cooking lunch and dinner). Kuroko thought that Murasakibara's childish innocence and brotherly love for Kuroko was really sweet, and something the younger wished it could be something more. Even so, Murasakibara's and Kuroko's relationship is stable, simple, sweet and pure brotherly and platonic love for each other.

Once Kuroko felt he couldn't eat more, a piece of broccoli was shoved into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko was forced to munch and swallow as Akashi's gaze followed Kuroko's every movement. Akashi kept feeding Kuroko the food he wasn't able to consume until his plate was barren and clean. Then, Akashi poured a glass of fresh orange juice and gave it to the younger brother. It was a silent order for Kuroko to drink the said juice, and Kuroko obliged and drank the juice. Once the glass was empty, Akashi smiled and patted Kuroko's head. "Good job, Tetsuya" Akashi teased. The red-haired knew how much Kuroko hated to be treated as a spoiled and favored child, but it was so much fun to tease the said blue haired boy. On the other hand, Kuroko was a little irritated of Akashi's demeanor towards him; nonetheless, the blue haired boy enjoyed it.

Akashi always did spoil Kuroko very often. The red-haired can be sweet and caring, and at the same time overprotective and strict towards Kuroko. But, the blue-haired boy didn't mind that. Even though, Akashi could be scary, intimidating, competitive, and over-the-top, Kuroko could not complain about Akashi's demeanor because Kuroko knows and understands the reasons behind it. He knows that Akashi cares for his loved ones, and the reason why he makes people do crazy stuff (i.e. The Training Menu) is because he prepares them for what the future might bring. Out of all the brothers, Kuroko understands Akashi best. Kuroko feels he is Akashi's closest person, and sometimes, he wants to be closer. He wants, not only to understand the red-haired more, but also to make Akashi happier. Kuroko wasn't saying that Akashi isn't happy, it's just, Kuroko wants Akashi to never be aloof. But Kuroko knows that he cannot give the kind of happiness he wants to give to Akashi. Akashi's lover can only do that. And Kuroko cannot be that. But, even so, Kuroko won't stop trying (giving Akashi happiness, that is).

"Hai. I'll go and wake Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. Please, excuse me." Kuroko said as he stood up from his seat, grabbed the dishware and neatly placed them on the sink. Murasakibara frowned as Kuroko left his side. Midorima offered to wash the dishes for Kuroko. Of course, the bluenette would insist he wash his own plates. Akashi only sighed as he did not want to hear Kuroko's stubborn demands and told everyone that Aomine and Kise would happily wash their dishes for them. Everybody couldn't help but cringed on Akashi's tone and voice, but followed him nonetheless. His words are and will always be absolute. Kuroko went upstairs and towards the two brothers' respective rooms, leaving Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara in the dining room.

* * *

Kuroko stopped first at Kise's room because it was nearer. As usual, Kise's room was unlocked because it was a gesture of the blond to welcome Kuroko anytime in his room. Though Kuroko appreciated the invitation, Kise should prioritize his privacy more. Kuroko heard quiet breathings behind the door, evident that Kise was still soundly asleep. Kuroko knocked three times as a polite gesture before he entered the older brother's room. Kise's room was dark because of the curtains covering the window. Kise's things were surprisingly neat except for his notebooks and textbooks on his desk. Kuroko walked towards the desk and carefully loaded the things inside Kise's satchel. Once the things were cleared, Kuroko found an issue of the _Kisei _magazine, sitting on the desk and collecting dust. Kuroko took hold of the magazine and inspected the cover. It was Kise, wearing a white long-sleeve blouse with the first three buttons open, revealing a dangling silver chain. Over it was a long-sleeved, v-neck, open, black best; he also had matching pinstripe black pants and brown leather loafers to boot. The blond was smirking very seductively, his head tilted to the left to showcase his piercing on his left ear, and he had his hands inside the pocket of his pants. Kuroko must admit, Kise is a really handsome and professional-looking model, despite his age. The blond only started working at his 2nd year in middle school, and after the release of the first ever issue featuring him as the cover, his popularity rocketed sky-high.

Even though, Kise was a little eccentric, clingy, and down-right obsessive towards Kuroko for the past few years, Kise never failed to make Kuroko very happy. Kise might've annoyed Kuroko in some ways more than one, but that was the blond's way of showing his affection and love towards the younger brother, so Kuroko didn't really mind. Kuroko is very highly favored by Kise, and sometimes, Kise's girlfriends find his admiration towards Kuroko both weird and cute but both brothers couldn't care less. Kuroko liked Kise too, and he secretly likes the blond's tight hugs and affectionate snuggles, though he always tell Kise to soften the hugs, or, at least, act more maturely around the bluenette. Sometimes, Kuroko wished Kise would spend more time with him because Kise's basketball training menus and his busy modeling schedule, alongside his academic life, make it impossible for them to be together. Kuroko wanted Kise to, at least, spend time with him more, but the bluenette knew that Kise couldn't let go of his student life, modeling or basketball.

A pair of hands suddenly wrapped around Kuroko's waist as a familiar chin rested on Kuroko's left shoulder. Kuroko tilted his head a little bit to face the older brother, who was smiling at the bluenette. For Kuroko, even though Kise just woke up, the blond still looked dazzling (not that Kuroko would admit that out loud), and Kise's smiles towards Kuroko always radiated with warmth, innocence, and happiness. Today was no difference. Kise's smiles were still as bright as ever. "Good morning, Kurokocchi~" Kise whispered.

Kuroko only blinked his eyes and made no reaction. Even though, Kuroko has warm, fuzzy feelings towards Kise, the blond's model appeal does not work on Kuroko. "Good morning, Kise-kun. Please let go of me; your breath stinks."

Kise made a hurt expression as he latched his arms off the bluenette. "So mean~!" Kise whined, crying fake tears. "Why do you hate me so much Kurokocchi!?"

Kuroko blinked his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "What're you talking about? I don't hate Kise-kun. You are just annoying."

"That doesn't make your previous statement better!"

Kuroko chuckled as he smiled –though, the smile was only a small twitch of his lips. Combined with his gentle, blue doe eyes, smooth porcelain-white skin, and feminine-like features made that smile the most dazzling sight to Kise. For the blond, Kuroko was always parading with pheromones. A usual blank expression was cute, and a little change of expression of the bluenette was overload. In this case, Kise couldn't help but stare and blush. His mind was filled with the words _cute, petite, and Kurokocchi_ and he just couldn't think straight anymore. Kuroko sighed as he noticed Kise was in a trance (again) and jabbed the older brother in the ribs. Kise was immediately sent back to reality as the blond dropped down to the ground and clutched his ribs.

"Ne! Kurokocchi, why did you do that for?" Kise yelled. "Ow, ow…"

"Please get up. The others are waiting downstairs."

"Mou! Kurokocchi cares about the others! What about me?"

"But, I care about Kise-kun too. Though, Kise-kun is too ignorant to notice."

"So mean!"

Kuroko sighed as he knelt in front of Kise and patted the blond's head as if Kise was a dog. "Please get up. Or else, Akashi-kun will punish you. I do care about you, Kise-kun, which is why I'm here to fetch you." Kuroko muttered. "I think Kise-kun is really stupid, ignorant and annoying, but that what makes you need me, right? You might be the iconic perfect boyfriend stereotype when you face your fans, but in the end, you're still the Kise-kun I know. So, please don't be sad that I called you ignorant. It is a compliment if you ask me. It makes me feel special to see a personal side of you others don't see of you (_being an idiot, that is_)."

Kise suddenly sparkled. He smirked as he lunged towards the younger brother and hugged the bluenette's waist. "Kurokocchi has a point~" Kise said, not in the high-pitched, normal voice he often uses, but in a sensual, silky, deep, masculine voice that could send shivers down a fan's spine (in a good way, of course). Kise rested his head on Kuroko's stomach as he snuggled closer to the bluenette. "Kurokocchi needs me too, right?"

'_Such childish possessiveness.' _Kuroko thought. He fought back a faint blush when he thought of Kise being possessive of him. "Yes, I think so too." Kuroko muttered. "Now please let go, I need to wake up Aomine-kun."

In a snap, Kise went back to his childish and immature self. "Eh~! Kurokocchi is spending too much time with that ganguro! Stay with me instead!"

Kuroko sighed. Kise is such a clingy dog. No wonder Akashi likes to torment him.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

After jabbing the blond mercilessly and ensuring that Kise wasn't following him to Aomine's room, Kuroko quietly stopped by Aomine's room. Kuroko could hear loud snores behind the door, evident that he was truly asleep (or he was choking on his drool. That happened before). Aomine, like Kise, does not lock his doors because Aomine believes that no one would break into his room or vandalize his personal items (except for April Fool's day. That was an exception.). Another reason why Aomine keeps his door unlocked is to welcome Kuroko anytime and show the bluenette that, as his partner and brother, Aomine has the time in the world reserved for Kuroko and Kuroko only. Aomine's and Kise's affection towards Kuroko are almost equal and the same, which are one of the reasons why the two brothers often fought one another over Kuroko. Sometimes Kuroko finds it amusing, often times he finds it annoying.

Aomine Daiki probably is Kuroko's most favorite brother. Even though, their tastes, likes, and peeves clash, they never argue. It maybe because of their basketball compatibility or the absurd reason that opposites attract, but if you ask Aomine about it, he would say: _"It's because he's Tetsu."_. No one can understand the logic behind those words except for Kuroko. Heck, no one can understand Aomine best other than Kuroko. It was as if the two were part of a whole. Aomine, out of all Kuroko's brothers, is the brother whom Kuroko fell in love, hard. The older brother was always there, never leaving his side, ever since the beginning. Aomine might be stubborn and rash (and perverted, now); however, it was amazing how he can be so mature, serious, and understanding towards Kuroko. Aomine was the only brother than can make Kuroko smile whole-heartedly. Aomine was the only brother who can make Kuroko laugh out loud. Aomine was the only brother who Kuroko knew would never leave him, even if the older teen would be bribed of one million dollars. Kuroko fell in love with Aomine with those simple reasons, but sometimes, he wished he hadn't. Kuroko was paranoid enough to believe that Aomine would leave him if the older brother knew the truth. Out of all the brothers, Aomine was the one whom he holds dear the most. He didn't want Aomine to have another partner besides him. He didn't Aomine to give someone other than him gentle pats on the head or let the older teen lay on other's lap. He didn't want Aomine to leave his side, ever. It was because he needed Aomine; he couldn't even imagine life without Aomine. He couldn't imagine his life without a light that guides him, protects him, and _loves_ him.

(Or loved him.)

When Kuroko entered Aomine's room, the younger brother found the tanned teenager on his stomach, faced-down on the floor with a leg hooked on the bed. The bed sheets were carelessly thrown on the other side of the room along with the poor pillows. His Mai photo books were on the floor, some were open and some were not. Kuroko did not want to describe what were on those books. The room was dark, as usual, as the curtains (and a pillow) covered the window. On the plus side, Aomine's school items were neatly placed inside his satchel, either it was neatly organized by the lazy teen himself or he left it untouched since yesterday. Either way, Aomine will have to copy from Kuroko's homework today. Kuroko walked towards the windows and opened the curtains, letting the sun shine enter the older brother's room. Aomine groaned at the contact of the light onto his face. Kuroko gathered all the thrown pillows and neatly placed them on Aomine's bed. Kuroko also folded Aomine's bed sheets neatly before he placed them under the pillows. Kuroko bent down on Aomine's level as he softly nudged Aomine's side, accidentally touching Aomine's back muscles. Aomine winced in pain before he opened his eyes and stared onto Kuroko's blank and blue ones.

"Aomine-kun, it's time to wake up." Kuroko softly said. "Is your body still sore?"

Aomine sat up from his position and scratched the back of his head. "A little. Ugh. Training was tiring yesterday. I wished I didn't come."

Kuroko frowned. "Please don't say such things."

Aomine frowned. "Why not? It's not like I'm hurting you or anything. Plus, training is troublesome. I'm too strong for anyone, anyway."

"Aomine-kun…"

"Good morning, by the way. What's for breakfast?"

"…"

"…Oi, Tetsu?"

"…Bacon, sausages, the usual."

"Is Kise awake?"

"Yes. And I think he is eating all the sausages right now."

Aomine widened his eyes at Kuroko's response. "Aw, Hell no." The dark-blue haired teen shouted. Aomine immediately dashed downstairs, upstarting a commotion between Kise and himself over a sausage. The light left Kuroko in his room, not caring whether Kuroko followed downstairs or not. Kuroko just stayed his position, repeating Aomine's words.

_I wish I didn't come._

_Training is troublesome._

_I'm too strong for anyone, anyway_

_It's not like I'm hurting you or anything._

_**Not like I'm hurting you or anything.**_

_**...Like I'm hurting you or anything.**_

_**...I'm hurting you...**_

"Aomine-kun…"

Kuroko's brothers did change, for better or worse. Either it was basketball skills, physical appearance, personal developments, they all changed. It's a real shame that nothing last forever, even the sweet and pure love they all held for Kuroko.

Nothing really lasts forever.

Even that innocent dream cannot last forever.

* * *

_Teiko Academy, Tokyo Japan._

Welcome to Teiko Academy! The famous high school of prodigies (or wealthy snob brats). Founded by the Taikawa Shinpanchi, a hardworking managing secretary and macroeconomist working for the Akashi Enterprises, Teiko Academy has become one of the world's best academies famous for its high-quality academic services, competent athletic practices, outstanding faculty, staff and educational materials; beautiful architectural buildings, landscapes, laboratories, and classrooms; excellent virtues and core values, and the futuristic and modern career assessment to ensure good quality career for all students to plan ahead for their future. It is situated on an artificial island just two kilometers away from the Tokyo harbor, and the only mode of transportation accessible to that island is Teiko Academy's personal bullet train owned and manufactured by the Akashi Enterprises. Teiko Academy is standing for 60 years now with Taikawa Sougo, Taikawa Shinpachi's grandson, as the current school director. Though Teiko Academy's students are remarkable in competitions of various subjects, the school's main forte in various national competitions are it's shogi team, mathematics varsity, drama club, and basketball team. These four clubs are highly favored, funded and supported in whatever extracurricular activities they have inside and outside the school, especially the basketball club. Why you ask? It's because of three simple reasons.

First of all, Taikawa Sougo's daughter (though she calls herself as a boy because of her usage of _'boku'_), Taikawa Hotaru, a 16 year old 1st year high school student of Teiko Aademy, is the assistant coach of the 1st string and the personal coach of the Generation of Miracles. She was not chosen because she is the daughter of the school director, but she exhibited her basketball knowledge and skills in her flawless defensive strategies that supports Akashi Seijuro's perfect offensive strategy, her ability to see the rates of energy level, speed level, attack and defensive power of players in an on-going game, and ability to spot weak points in the defense of a team, even in the independent strategies of individual players (Her knowledge and skills in basketball were all taught by her brother, who is one of Japan's national basketball athletes, and enhanced by Akashi's training). Though most people know her as one of the Generation of Miracle's supporter, she is considered by few as one of the Generation of Miracles, not only because of her supportive abilities, but also of her athletic and gymnastic basketball style that made her ace player of the Teiko girl's basketball team, that won several championships. She's more of a mediocre girl because of her simple yet charming looks: long, caramel hair with a basketball clip as an accessory to keep her side bangs off her, and fiery and elegant sunset-orange eyes that could attract and catch anyone's attention. (The only thing not average about her is her D-cup breasts). However, the reasons why she isn't popular and she is known as a semi-deliquent are: 1). She acts as a boy and fights with a lot of men, 2). She is interested only to girls and girls alone (but in some circumstances, she goes with boys, thus making her bisexual) 3). She often forgets a lot of things because of her preoccupation with basketball and her grades are not outstanding either –in short, she's a basketball idiot 4). Rumors say she is a closet fujiyoshi and she keeps R-18 doujinshis in her gym locker, and 5). Everyone just sees her as a boy now that the Generation of Miracles treat her as one. Because of her presence alone in the basketball team, her father favors the basketball team very much.

Second of all, Akashi Seijuro is in the basketball team. He (and Kise Ryouta) is the biological cousin of Taikawa Hotaru, and the next heir of the Akashi Enterprises, where the school is heavily depended on. Akashi is also a very talented and skilled man and all he wants and says are absolute. Everyone, even the school director, respects and fears him, which is why _everyone_ follows his orders. Akashi has convinced the school director every time to allow the basketball team for many extracurricular trips, more funds, specialized training equipment, and sometimes, private parties located inside the academy. It was a shock on how the school director is letting the basketball team run wild, but when the students hear the name 'Akashi Seijuro', they immediately know the reason why. Besides, Akashi was also captain of the shogi team, one of Teiko Academy's club fortes -geniuses like him must be pampered as such. The Academy owes half of its awards for Akashi's intelligence, charisma and superiority, and the Academy itself owes its gratitude for existing on Akashi Saito's enterprise and support.

Finally, the Teiko basketball team is the most powerful high school team in Japan. Complete with the five skillful Generation of Miracle prodigies and two genius supports working behind the shadows, plus Teiko's infamous phantom sixth man, the Teiko basketball team is invicible. No one has beaten the team ever since the Generation of Miracles came into the picture and everyone knows how much skill the players possess. Though many schools still challenged the Teiko basketball team with hopes of winning, many basketball teams had experience loss of spirit in basketball after their loss from the Generation of Miracles. The prodigies shine on the court and the audience never failed to be amazed of them and watch their matches even though the audiences know the winner. Teiko Academy had received numerous positive feedbacks about Teiko's sports management because of its basketball team and the academy received a lot of exposure since then, especially to athletes. The Generation of Miracles really helped increased Teiko Academy's popularity, especially in the world of sports.

Today, the Teikou Basketball club is doing their traditional morning warm-up, wherein the regulars and first-string members wake up early in the morning to participate in the morning training menu. It isn't as rigorous and difficult as the afternoon practice, but it still stimulates the sleeping muscles of the players, so that they would be more active during practice later on. (If they're worried about sweat and odor early in the morning, the Teiko showers are ready with warm water to wash those away!).

"Okay! Five more laps, guys! Keep it up! You've still not reached your limit!" Hotaru shouted as the first string members ran around the wide track field to complete the gruesome eight laps. Kuroko, who was panting heavily, sat on the bench alongside Momoi Satsuki, their manager, who carefully observed the running athletes. Hotaru kept encouraging the players to run faster as she bustled them with her whistle. Murasakibara groaned as he kept jogging ahead the other first string members, while Midorima, who was running a little faster than Murasakibara so the green-haired was a foot away the candy-loving giant, kept his pace. Kise kept glancing and winking at Satsuki only to find a harsh glare from Hotaru. Aomine, who was ahead of everyone, rolled his eyes as his pace kept decelerating in a slow rate. Akashi wasn't with all of them because he had to talk with the head coach for recent updates (which explains why Hotaru was so lax today. Normally, she would be participating in the training as well because she _is _also a basketball player and Akashi does not tolerate if any of _his _players are unfit).

"Ki-chan is amazing, isn't he?" Momoi Satsuki, their manager, whispered; admiration and romantic feelings twinkling in her cherry pink eyes. Kuroko only stared at their basketball manager with a twinge of jealousy. When he realized what he was feeling, Kuroko looked away from Momoi and clutched his chest. He shouldn't be feeling this way, especially if he was the reason why Momoi and Kise are dating.

Momoi Satsuki wasn't chosen as the manager of the basketball club because she's pretty and nice. No, the stereotype of the basketball manager does not work here. The pink-haired girl, everyone knows, is Aomine's childhood friend and classmate for nine years in a row. Momoi met Aomine in their Grade 1 class, where Aomine and his other brothers were into separate classes. Momoi was amazed of Aomine's skill in basketball and Aomine was fascinated of Momoi's knowledge and curiosity of the sport. Ever since then, they were close friends. Their friendship tightened when the two became continuous classmates. Because Aomine and Kuroko are always together and Momoi hung around alot with Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko instantly became close friends (and the girl developed a crush on the boy). During the 1st year middle school term, Aomine formally introduced Momoi to the other brothers. Akashi was amazed of Momoi's extensive knowledge of basketball and her analytic skills that concluded her infamous 'predictions' that he made her the official manager of Teikou's basketball team. Her information gathering skills and analytic predictions worked best with Hotaru's strategy formulation and power level reading on players, thus the two girls became Teikou's infamous support duo.

Before and during their 1st year middle school term, Momoi was head-over-heels for Kuroko. Every day, Momoi would walk Kuroko home and back in the morning and afternoon. She would give towels, drinks and other things that Kuroko needed to the said boy everytime he was finished with practice or taking a break from it. She would give him gifts very often despite her allowance only fit for her recess, lunch and transportation. Of course, back then, Hotaru's dislike was directed to Kuroko because she, surprisingly, has a crush on Momoi (though, in terms of basketball and other things that are unrelated to Hotaru's one-sided crush on Momoi, Kuroko and Hotaru are close friends).

Kise, who just started as a model, was instantly popular by the girls surrounding him. He started dating some girls he find interesting and amusing, but in the end, they were not able to satisfy him because: 1) they were just after his popularity; 2) they were after _other things _Kise could _provide well_. When Momoi and Kise met, Kuroko knew Kise was interested in Momoi. After months of being with each other in the club, Kise and Momoi developed a very close friendship, such that everyone mistook them as a couple. Since Kise was lonely for being used by girls for their own amusement and Momoi was hurt to realize that she would never be with Kuroko, Kuroko (with the help/forced participation of Hotaru) helped the two to become more than just friends. After some time, Kuroko succeeded, and Momoi and Kise are dating. At the end of winter cup, which Teiko was claimed as Champion, during their 2nd year middle school term, Kise asked if Momoi would want to be his official girlfriend. She glomped the model and exclaimed yes.

(After that, Aomine and Kise drifted apart.)

"...Yes. He is amazing, Momoi-san" Kuroko answered, even though he knew that Momoi wasn't talking to him.

Kise is amazing: brother, friend and basketball player. Though, he isn't trying hard to be amazing anymore.

(He wasn't enthusiastic about anything anymore.)

"Ow! Taikawacchi! What was that for?!" Kise shouted as he rubbed the back of his head, where Taikawa's shoe hit him. The other first string players continued running as Kise and Hotaru had their usual glare-off in the middle of the field.

"Stop ogling at Satsuki-chan during training!" Hotaru scolded; her hands on her hips. "Be serious for once! I know you have a very short attention span but try focusing on important things –like Seijuro-san's training menu!"

"I am! And does it hurt to flirt a little?" Kise replied. A smug smirk appeared on his face as he detected the envious aura emitted by the orange-haired assistant coach. "Eh, is Taikawacchi is jealous? Poor Taikawacchi!"

Hotaru growled. Kise's and Hotaru's foreheads were pressed together; sparks dancing between them. "Are you honestly _implying_ that I'm jealous of an idiot like you? Get real!"

"But, you're making such a yearning face, Tai~ka~wa~cchi! It's pretty funny to look at, you know!" Kise teased.

"You should watch your mouth dog-" Hotaru blinked as she recognized another player coming towards them. She smirked when she recognized those glinting red and gold eyes directed onto Kise's back. A not-so-innocent smirk appeared on her face. "-because you have double the training menu in the afternoon~ It's a shame that you'll _have _miss your date with Satsuki-chan after dismissal~!"

"Eh! Wha- Who ever said I had to double my training menu!?"

"**I did, Ryouta. Get back running."**

A shiver crept on Kise's spine as the captain of the Teikou basketball club, Akashi Seijuro, patted Kise's shoulder. A very pleased smile was painted on Akashi's face while Kise had a shaky and forced smile. Hotaru let out a giggle before Kise excused himself and went back to running with the other regular members. Momoi silently chuckled at her boyfriend's antics. When Akashi rounded up the supporting duo, Momoi Satsuki and Taikawa Hotaru, for the daily report on the progress of the players and several stratedgies tactics for the upcoming InterHigh, Momoi happily walked to Akashi. The pink-haired girl gave the detailed reports of the player's progress in their basketball styles while the orange-haired girl gave possible strategies and power level reports of the players.

Kuroko's sights turned back to the running regulars and first string members. Murasakibara was at the back of the Kiseki no Sedai but he was several feet apart from the first string. He was trying to unwrap a piece of Maibou. Running ahead of the giant was Midorima, who didn't spare a glance or attention on anything besides running. Ahead Midorima was Aomine, who kept getting slower and slower. His eyebrows were knit together and his sights were fixated at Kise's back. Ahead Aomine is Kise, who had this empty and hollow expression -not like Kuroko's infamous blank and unfeeling expression- but an expression that clearly screams:

_I'm tired of this.  
This isn't worthwhile.  
Why do I have to do this?_

Aomine sprints ahead of Kise, whispering something to the blond before Kise's face scrunches up into an angry expression. Aomine heads to the showers, disregarding the immense stares Kise throws to Aomine. Kuroko, worried of Aomine, follows his light.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko turns back to see Kise waving at him.

"Where are you going? Morning training is not done yet!"

"I'm going to find Aomine-kun." Kuroko bluntly answers. The bluenette watches Kise's smile turn into a frown, before it curves up into a smile again.

"Okay~!" A hollow smile was plastered on Kise's face. "Good luck talking to that guy! Seriously, Aominecchi and I really don't get along!"

When Kise runs back to the group, he was greeted by Momoi with a towel. That hollow smile was reverted into Kise's grins, but Kuroko knew better. Kise _is _happy with Momoi, but sometimes, Kuroko could see Kise was forcing himself to smile.

Just like now.

* * *

Kuroko was not able to catch up with Aomine, but Kuroko knew his light is in his class right now, sleeping. So, the better thing to do was go back to practice and resume training. After the gruesome morning training headed mainly by Akashi Seijuro and Momoi Satsuki, the players headed to the showers to rinse off the sweat sticking their bodies with the shirts and shorts they're wearing. After showering, they changed back into their proper school uniforms and headed to their respective classes. Since they're all hard-trained athletes, they had the stamina to withstand the morning training and more than enough energy to go through their classes despite the extreme exercise beforehand. Plus, they were all shaped and used to the daily morning and afternoon training so it wasn't really a big deal anymore. But for Kuroko, morning training was enough to put him back to sleep.

Kuroko and Midorima, thankfully, belong to the same class. Midorima would take care of Kuroko if the bluenette is in need of assistance or notify the others if Kuroko wasn't feeling well. Kuroko is notorious and stubborn to tell what he really feels, and if Kuroko does faint or falls ill, no one in the room would notice except for Midorima. Midorima and Kuroko, though the two do not look like they don't acknowledge each other's existence, are very close with each other. Since both of them have the same likes and interests, the two really get along. Sometimes, the two have clashing opinions but they instantly resolve it after some time. Midorima and Kuroko are always studying together, and if Midorima has the time apart from studying in his exams and scholarship tests (since Midorima is an academic scholar and in order for the him to retain his scholarship, he has to have the specific and required grades and pass the scholarship tests given every three months), he regularly visits the library to accompany Kuroko in reading novels, or sometimes helping the bluenette arranged the books.

(_Midorima would say that he visits the library because he wanted to entertain himself with books, but Kuroko knew better than that_)

"Here are the results of your English test," the teacher, Ms. Ishikawa, yelled through the boisterous noise of the classroom. Once she tapped hard on the thick stack of papers on her desk, the class quieted down. Red marks decorated these papers, and the horrified expression of the students intensified when Ms. Ishikawa frowned. "I believe you know why your papers are marked with red. Please let your parents and/or guardians sign your papers."

Roars of disapproval echoed through the classroom.

"But that's not fair!"

"My mom will kill me!"

"Why did I watch anime before the day of the exam?!"

"Silence!" Ms. Ishikawa shouted, enough for the students to quiet down once again. "And I didn't say that any of you _failed_."

Moans and groans of disappointment turned into cheers of gratitude as the good news hit them. They all passed! No one failed! Their parents wouldn't scold or ground them! They started chattering happily when they received their test papers from Ms. Ishikawa. Though the scores of all of them range from 50-70, they're still proud of the results. When Midorima got his paper, everyone noticed his paper was the only one left clean, neat, and the lone soul that had '100' inscribed on it. Mutters and small gossips roamed the whole room when they noticed of Midorima's perfect score.

_He's amazing isn't he? He got a perfect 100!_

_Midorima-san is so cool! I want to be like him!_

_And he's a basketball player too? Wow! He must be a genius_

_But he's still weird though. Maybe his charms do work!_

_Starting today, I'll watch Oha-Asa!_

Kuroko quietly received his paper. He received the score of 86. Not bad, considering he has the second highest score. Midorima, who sat next to Kuroko, only said nothing. Naturally, Midorima would start scolding Kuroko about how he didn't study enough or the charms were insufficient, then the green-haired teen would offer his tutoring services to the bluenette. But, today, Midorima is very silent -upset even.

"...It's amazing how you always get the perfect score, Midorima-kun." Kuroko commented. Midorima only adjusted his glasses.

When Kuroko didn't receive a proper response, he started wondering. Kuroko felt as if Midorima was so upset about something -why would Midorima be upset? He got a perfect score!

"I'm not satisfied with it yet. Midorima answered, making Kuroko flinch. Kuroko felt the sudden change in the atmosphere. Midorima was not upset -he was mad, disappointed on something.

"What do you mean, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima takes a deep breath and sighed. "I don't understand why everyone would be so happy to receive a barely passing score. I don't know why you are so satisfied having a score of 86 when you know you could push yourself to achieve a score of 100. I don't why everyone is merely satisfied having low score when you all know it will affect your academic grades and people's expectations of you. " the green haired megane said, burrying his taped fingers into his green locks. "Why do I feel I am the only one who's trying hard?"

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko started. "I think you're mistaken. Everyone is trying hard. They're happy because they passed. I'm happy with a score of 86 because I know it's high enough for my standards. I did my best in the exam and I received a satisfying result. You don't have to achieve perfection to ensure the best in life, Midorima-kun. I think life does not work that way. You don't have to push yourself to the limits for that same reason. That would be absurd."

"That's when you're wrong, Kuroko." Midorima interrupted, his green eyes piercing through Kuroko. "Seriously, you and I will never get along; we don't even share the same opinions and perspectives. I thought, besides Akashi, you'll be able to understand me as well, I guess I am mistaken. Oha-Asa is right about Aquariuses and Cancers having difficulty in understanding each other."

Kuroko frowned. He did not like what Midorima had just said. "I think Midorima-kun is watching too much Oha-Asa."

Midorima's left eye twitched. "Don't make fun of Oha-Asa! Her ability and horoscope advices have helped me many times in my problems!" When the green-haired teen finally settled down, Midorima shifted his glasses once again. "Perfection is the only guaranteed way to prove yourself worthy of something. Determination, perseverance, or even your faith cannot prove that you do deserve certain things and positions. You should remember that you need to improve in order to keep what you have or achieve better possessions. Your position as a regular in the team can be stolen from you, if you won't strive to perfect your style or improve your skills. My position in the team and my rank in the honor roll can be stolen from me as well, that's why I strive to perfection –in order to prove that I'm superior and deserving of what I have. Life is all about proving ones self-worth. To achieve the things you want, you have to prove you deserve them to have them all."

"What you said is true, I believe," Kuroko started "...But you don't sound happy striving to perfection, Midorima-kun."

Midorima was silent and flabbergasted for a whole second, before the megane regained his calm demeanor tilted his head away from Kuroko. "Happiness is irrelevant for perfection. It is a petty emotion that would get in the way. Sometimes, our emotions could hinder our abilities –we cannot push ourselves to perfection if we keep thinking of our feelings. Emotions can even be a problem if not handled well. Besides, whoever said that we need happiness to be successful? No one, right? It only means that happiness is secondary; irrelevant to my goal."

"Midorima-kun…you're…"

"Okay! The class is in session. Open your textbooks on page 67." Ms. Ishikawa exclaimed. Kuroko's attention on Midorima was diverted onto the teacher's instructions. When Kuroko turned back onto Midorima, the green haired teen was already focused on the class discussion, oblivious to Kuroko and his surroundings. Kuroko observes Midorima's subtle and serious expression, solely focused on what the teacher writes on the board and what score he would receive in the next exam. Kuroko feels sorry for the green-haired brother because he had to push himself to achieve _perfection,_ to achieve the expectations, to achieve his dreams, his own happiness irrelevant.

Midorima's life is dictated by others. Ever since the beginning their parents and teachers had set expectations for Midorima. And Midorima had to follow these expectations just so he could satisfy the people who _believe _in him, to prove his self worth to them; the people who knows Midorima's talents and abilities but not the boy's limitations.

But what about Midorima? What about his happiness?

_Happiness is secondary; irrelevant to my goal._

Kuroko's frown deepens.

* * *

Lunch time, a student's favorite past time. It is a whole one-hour period when you could eat, sleep…and well, eat. On the rooftop, two lone figures sat and ate quietly their lunch as the warm breeze blew past them. They patiently waited for the other brothers while enjoying the tranquil silence between them. The two figures were Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya, who was eating the bento Murasakibara cooked and prepared, with the assistance of Midorima, earlier in the morning.

"Do you like it, Kuro-chin?" the purple haired giant asked, feeding the smaller boy with carrot sticks dipped in Murasakibara's home-made dressing. Kuroko silently took a bit of the carrot, tasting of the spicy yet minty dressing and the crispiness and sweetness of the carrot before nodding in reply. Murasakibara let out a lazy smile before he kept feeding the bluenette.

"Murasakibara-kun, aren't you going to eat yours?" Kuroko asked, in between bites. Murasakibara took a glance of the untouched lunch. The bento box was four times bigger than Kuroko's, mainly because Murasakibara is a very large teen and every large teen needs proper nutrition to grow properly.

"Not yet. If Aka-chin arrives, then I will eat." Murasakibara replied, continuously feeding Kuroko.

Until today, Kuroko couldn't understand Murasakibara's extreme loyalty towards Akashi. Back when they were kids, Murasakibara and Akashi only had a very close relation with each other. Murasakibara was more dependent and closer towards Midorima, since the two were already together even before Akashi Saito took them in. Midorima was like a second mother to Murasakibara; the green-haired was in charge of the giant's feeding habits, bath schedules, home works and more. However, the close relation between the two didn't last. Years passed by, Midorima became more independent and Murasakibara had found a new solace under Akashi's wing. Kuroko suspected one of the reasons why Midorima and Murasakibara drifted apart is because of their different attitudes and behaviors. Midorima is an independent, realistic and industrious student who believes in destiny and fate, while Murasakibara is a dependent, lax, carefree teenager who does what he wants to do. Kuroko couldn't believe how the difference of Midorima's and Murasakibara's attitudes could diminish their strong bond strengthened by years of being together. The two weren't mad at each other, that was a fact, it's just things _changed_ for the better -Told by Akashi.

Kuroko looked around the rooftop. It was 20 minutes past lunch time. Aomine, Kise and Midorima weren't here yet (Akashi is part of the Student Council Board, so it was a normal occurrence for the red-haired to be late during lunch). It was strange because if the trio would be buying their lunch -which is unnecessay since they already have their own packed lunches, they would have done it after 10 minutes and they would be here right now. Despite the large crowd wanting to buy bread in the cafeteria, Kuroko's brothers would've used their boy charms and popularity to order the people to clear the way or buy bread for them. Kise would've just smirk and his fan girls would give him their bread. Aomine, who is also popular with girls as well, would use his bad boy charm to make his fans buy bread for him. Midorima, who is surprisingly popular to girls, would ask to clear the way and the fan girls would do what they were told. (The basketball club is very popular, by the way. Almost everyone is known by all. Of course, the Generation of Miracles, Momoi Satsuki and Taikawa Hotaru are the most popular of them all. The most unpopular, however, is Kuroko Tetsuya because everyone forgets him –ironic given the instance that the Generation of Miracles are always around Kuroko.)

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun. I'm full." Kuroko said. After eating the carrot sticks, sweet-sour Korean meatballs, and warm rice topped with seaweed, Kuroko had enough. The food is delicious, honestly! The carrots were fresh, crispy and chopped evenly; the dressing for the carrots had this spicy yet minty flavor that left a tingling sensation in the tongue; the sweet-sour Korean meatballs were soft, juicy, and definitely had the perfect balance of sour and sweet; and the warm rice topped with a semi-salty seaweed went well with the main course and side dish. Unfortunately, Kuroko has a small stomach and what Murasakibara had prepared was more than enough for the bluenette.

Before Kuroko could even take a sip from his beloved vanilla milkshake, that sweet delectable and cold drink, Murasakibara took away that small ounce of sweet happiness. The straw that was supposed to in between Kuroko's lips was replaced by a clump of seaweed rice and a sweet-sour meatball. Kuroko was forced to chew and swallow, so he won't gag. When Kuroko swallowed the food inside his mouth, he glared at Murasakibara who just chuckled at the bluenette's reaction.

"It's Aka-chin's orders, Kuro-chin. You have to finish it all~" Murasakibara said. "Besides, you need to eat more. So you could grow tall like me~"

Kuroko pouted. "Murasakibara-kun is just freakishly tall…"

Murasakibara draped his arms around Kuroko's petite shoulders as the giant rested his chin on top of Kuroko's head. Kuroko, used to this kind of affection from the purple-haired giant, let himself relax Kuroko enjoyed the warmth of Murasakibara's body and the sense of security it brought. Even though, Kuroko seemed like a doll when he is hugged by Murasakibara like this, Kuroko didn't mind. Murasakibara's hugs were always Kuroko's favorite hugs. Kuroko closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

Though, it did not last long. When Kuroko heard the rooftop door swing open, he instantly recognized the person who had arrived with just the tap of the shoes and that sharp presence. Kuroko opened his eyes and came face to face with Akashi Seijuro. Suddenly, Murasakibara removed his arms around Kuroko and dropped the bluenette like a used rag doll.

"Aka-chin~ Welcome back" Murasakibara greeted. Akashi courtly nodded in reply. The red-haired turned his sights to Kuroko, who only ate half of his lunch.

"Tetsuya, can I borrow Atsushi for a moment? I need him to carry some stuff for the Student Council." Akashi stated. "Ryouta, Daiki and Shintarou are also helping me as well, so don't bother looking for them, Tetsuya. Seeing that you haven't eaten all of your bento, you cannot help me. Eat all of your lunch first, all right?"

"H-hai…" Kuroko answered. He glanced at Murasakibara, who was debating whether to follow Akashi or stay with Kuroko. Of course, the answer was obvious. "But…Murasakibara-kun hasn't…"

"Is it alright to leave Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara interrupted, unwrapping a piece of maiubo he took from his pocket. Akashi took a glance from Kuroko before he returned his sights to Murasakibara.

"I don't like stressing Tetsuya knowing that he hasn't finished his lunch or received the proper nutrients he needs." Akashi turned around to face the bluenette, a soft yet cunning smile written on his face. "Tetsuya, be sure that when I get back that bento is empty of any grain of rice or a drip of sauce. Understand?" Even though Akashi was saying his order with a gentle tone, there is always an underlying strictness and _I-expect-you-get-this-done_ tone in his voice. Kuroko only nodded, unable to say anything under Akashi's watchful gaze towards the younger brother.

"Well then, let us go Atsushi." Akashi said as he returned to the door. Murasakibara glanced at Kuroko before he waved good-bye, munching on a maibou.

Kuroko was left alone, sitting on the railway with a half-eaten bento on his lap. When Kuroko reached towards the wrapper of Murasakibara's maibou to throw it to a proper trash bin –since Akashi does not tolerate littering, Kuroko finally noticed Murasakibara's bento, untouched.

Murasakibara is Akashi's most loyal follower. Kuroko still couldn't get why the purple-haired giant was so loyal to Akashi -not that Kuroko was jealous or anything. Kuroko was just wary that Murasakibara might not be able to be independent; free to choose what he wants when he continues to dependent on Akashi.

Or trust anyone else for that matter.

* * *

"Everyone! We will be having a practice match between Seirin High next week!" Momoi Satsuki announced. Hotaru was standing beside her, carrying a pile of notebooks in her hands. The way the orange-haired assistant coach held those notebooks as if those were her own flesh and blood meant that written in those notebooks are her defensive and counterattack stratedgies at Seirin, as well as comments on opponent's play coördination. Surprisingly, the pile of notebooks were only counted to be three thick and _sure-to-kill-somebody-if-Kuroko-used-Ignite-Punch- at-it-and-hit-someone _notebooks. Normally, Hotaru would be carrying at least 10 three, thick and _sure-to-kill-somebody-if-Kuroko-used-Ignite-Punch- at-it-and-hit-someone _notebooks, and Momoi would be handing out 10-20 page analysis of the opponent's attack patterns, health and body statistics, basic information about team play, and her predictions on the player's possible moves and developments, but now, Hotaru has three notebooks and Momoi only has a five page analysis.

So, it's either Seirin has few members, they were pretty average players, or both.

The first string listened attentively at their manger and assistant coach.

"Since Seirin only has a few members and they only started just a year ago, the second-string will take the game." Cue groans of displeasure. "But," Momoi interjected "If the information I gathered is correct and Kiyoshi Teppei _is_ coming to the game, then the first string will take part instead of the second string."

_"Kiyoshi Teppei?! Isn't he one of the Uncrowned Generals?"_

_"Amazing! I hope he does come! I'm itching to play against him!"_

_"Wasn't he featured in Basketball Monthly? I heard he's good!"_

_"He's not just good, he's great! Why do you think he is an Uncrowned General?"_

_"But, I heard he lost against the Kiseki no Sedai?"_

_"Still, Kiyoshi was able to hold his ground! They're a pretty equal if you ask me!"_

"Don't get your hopes up!" Hotaru said, catching everyone's attention. "Kiyoshi had a terrible accident last year, so there's a small chance of him coming. And even if he comes, he'll be playing for a quarter or two."

"That's all for today!" Momoi shouted. "Resume your training!"

Kuroko dispered with the crowd and went back to stretching. The school hours flew so fast and unknowingly, it was dismissal. Of course, Kuroko or the others won't be going home directly since he has basketball training to do in the afternoon. Then after this, they would walk Hotaru and Momoi home or stay at Majiba for a few minutes before going home.

As usual, Akashi would be late because of the Student Council, but it didn't mean that the others would not start warming up. Midorima and Murasakibara were helping each other with stretching. Kise had just arrived and kissed Momoi in the cheek. Hotaru yelled at Kise to change already. The only missing person is...

"Ki-chan, do you know where Aomine-kun is?" Momoi asked. Hotaru crossed her arms and nodded, wanting to know that answer to that question as well.

Kise rubbed his head. "Sorry Satsukicchi but earlier I went to the rooftop and told Aominecchi to come at practice. He told me to go away and said he was too sleepy to do so."

Hotaru sighed. "Ara, Seijuro-san will not be pleased."

Momoi huffed. "Ugh! Aomine-kun is so stubborn! Ki-chan, you go change, I'm going to persuade Aomine-kun!" the pink-haired girl, then, sprinted away from the gym. Kise went to the locker rooms to change while Hotaru took charge while the pink-haired girl was gone.

Alert that Aomine was skipping practice, Kuroko followed after Momoi. No one noticed him leave. It was until then that Midorima noticed that Kuroko was gone when Kise asked about the bluenette.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Behind these steel, sliding doors is Aomine and Momoi. The pink-haired girl sounded angry and irritated as she tried to persuade the tanned teen to comply to her request. She also sounded tired, if Kuroko listened more carefully. Aomine, however, didn't utter a word. He was extremely silent, which wasn't like him at all. If Momoi and Aomine would fight, the two would raise their voices up to the heavens. Momoi would always win the argument, by the way, because she's too smart for Aomine or Aomine just lets her win because she's a girl.

Kuroko couldn't understand what Momoi was saying. It was muffled under these doors. He just waited until Momoi and Aomine sorted things out. But in the end and very surprisingly, Momoi was defeated. She stormed away from the rooftop, walked right past Kuroko and presumably went back to the gym. She had angry tears rolling down her cheeks and she was muttering _'Stupid Dai-chan_' as she walked away. Kuroko, knowing that Aomine had pushed their argument too far, quietly sneaked into the rooftop. Cold afternoon wind blew onto Kuroko as he entered spacious area. Aomine was standing -or maybe leaning- on the wired fence, feeling guilty of what had happened earlier.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko whispered. Aomine jumped out of his place and frantically looked for the sourced of the voice. The older teen sighed in relief when he realized it was just Kuroko, his partner.

"Geez, Tetsu! Don't spook me like that!" the older brother said. He quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Don't tell me you're here because I skipped basketball practice? Don't bother, Satsuki tried to get me to practice and failed. You'll get the same results too." When Aomine mentioned Momoi, the tanned boy had this bitter expression of rejection.

What happened earlier? It wasn't Kuroko's place to poke around that matter.

"Please don't be this irresponsible," Kuroko said. "We're having a practice match with Seirin High next week."

"So?"

"Shouldn't we practice for the upcoming game?"

"Bah! I don't need to. I'm strong enough to defeat all of them single-handedly."

Kuroko didn't like Aomine's attitude right now. It is true that Aomine is an ass, but not to this extent! He was becoming more of a _dick_ -something which Hotaru would say.

"Aomine-kun, that's not true. You can't defeat them all by _yourself_" _because you have me and the team. _

"Of course I can! After that practice match, I'm sure they'll lose their resolve and love for basketball. They always do."

"I think Aomine-kun is being overconfident."

"I'm not, Tetsu. It's the truth. Just look at our past opponents! Did they ever ask for a rematch or did they even look forward to a match with us anymore? No! It's because they've given up on winning. They know they're not strong to handle me."

"What are you saying Aomine-kun? This is so not you."

Aomine glared at Kuroko before the former let out an angry sigh. The older brother returned his sights on the horizon below him. "You don't understand, Tetsu. Why don't you just leave and go back to practice if you're that eager."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone because I'm your partner!" Kuroko rarely raised his voice, because he never had the need to. Today is different.

"Tetsu, don't be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm being patient with you."

"I'm serious, Tetsu. I'm really not in the mood to argue with you."

"Aomine-kun, I understand, but still, you can't skip practice! It is highly irresponsible of a regular and highly unprofessional of an _ace _player. What do you think Akashi-kun will do if you're not practicing? To think I-"

"Look Tetsu!" Aomine shouted, turning towards the bluenette with such furious and sharp eyes. His voice almost sounded like a snarl. "You can't force me to go to practice! If you really want someone to play basketball with, go find someone else! I am seriously not in the mood to play basketball with you!" The older teen took a deep breath before he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Sometimes, Tetsu, you're a burden, a really _heavy _one."

Aomine left Kuroko aghast.

What happened to the Aomine Kuroko used to know?

Tears formed at the corner of Kuroko's eyes but Kuroko did not cry. It wasn't worth it. Kuroko knows that Aomine will be apologizing later on and Aomine will start attending basketball practice, for Kuroko or for himself because Aomine loves the sport, he wouldn't just _abandon _it.

He wouldn't, would he?

Does he still love basketball?

* * *

After basketball practice ended, Akashi left earlier to walk Hotaru to the train station. Hotaru lives in Kanagawa, specifically in Kawasaki. She rented an apartment here in Tokyo so transportation won't be a hassle, but she goes back to Kanagawa for the weekends. However, today her brother, who is a popular basketball player belonging to Japan's national basketball team, came back home from America. She has to go home to Kanagawa and celebrate her brother's welcoming. Why Akashi personally walked the girl to the train station is unknown. Kise has a dinner date with Momoi so he won't be able to eat dinner with his family. Kise had arranged a dinner date as a surprise for his girlfriend at one of Tokyo's most expensive sushi restaurants. The blond left with Momoi shortly after Hotaru and Akashi left. Aomine was nowhere to be found in the school premises. Apparently, Aomine had texted Midorima earlier that the tanned teen skipped practice and went home. Midorima just sighed.

"Mido-chin, let's run by the convenience store. I need to buy another box of maiubo." Murasakibara said. Midorima only sighed.

"Fine, only because I am going to buy food for myself as well." Midorima stated. He leaned back. "Are you going to Majiba, Kuroko?"

Kuroko made no response. The shadow continued to stare at the pavement as if it was the most interesting sight in the world. Midorima frowned. The green-haired megane took out his lucky item, a small stuffed dog, and nudged it on Kuroko's forehead. It caught Kuroko's attention instantly.

"I asked if you're still going to Majiba to buy your vanilla milkshake." Midorima repeated. "You should pay more attention on the people who are talking to you. Not to non-living objects such as the sidewalk."

"Are you alright, Kuro-chin? Do you want maibou? I'll buy you a whole box" Murasakibara said. Kuroko shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Kuroko answered. "I'll just go buy a Popsicle for today."

Midorima eyed the bluenette warily, but didn't say a word.

When the trio reached home, the maids and butlers of the Akashi mansion greeted them curtly. Murasakibara headed towards the kitchen to start cooking while Midorima and Kuroko went to their respective rooms to change. Kuroko walked passed Aomine's room, where the door was open enough for a small gap to form. Kuroko took a peek in Aomine's room. The tanned teen was playing his X-box under the light of the TV, pushing the buttons on his controller like mad. Kuroko wanted to knock on the door and talk to Aomine, but a part of the bluenette doesn't want a conversation because of what Aomine said.

_**Sometimes, Tetsu, you're a burden. A really heavy one!**_

He was still hurt by these words. He never expected Aomine, of all people, to say those words. Nonetheless, Kuroko shouldn't be thinking these thoughts in front of Aomine's room. The bluenette went back to his room to change.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, Mido-chin, dinner's ready~!" Murasakibara shouted from downstairs, a spatula in his right hand.

After hearing Murasakibara and smelling the sweet aroma of food downstairs, Kuroko had to stop studying. His stomach was already rumbling by the smell only. Kuroko silently climbed downstairs and sat on his designated chair, next to Murasakibara's seat. Akashi, still in his uniforms, was already seated on the head chair, eating the warm food on the table.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, welcome back" Kuroko said.

Akashi smiled and nodded as a response.

A large yawn echoed in the dining room. Aomine, stretching his arms over his head, muttered his evening greetings before he sat down on his designated seat. Immediately, Akashi's smile turned into a frown. Kuroko looked at Aomine warily.

"Aka-chin, Mido-chin won't come down" Murasakibara said as he sat on his seat.

"Shintarou is studying for his scholarship exam tomorrow. He'll come down when he's hungry. Just wrap his food in foil." Akashi ordered. Murasakibara only nodded before he turned his focus on the food. The purple-haired giant said _Itadakimasu _before he indulged on the food he cooked, unaware of the tense atmosphere around him. Akashi was glaring daggers at Aomine, but the tanned teen was ignorant. Aomine was acting like nothing had happened between him and Kuroko. The shadow did not like that.

"Tetsu, pass me the soy sauce." Aomine said. Kuroko did what he was told.

"…Aomine-kun," Kuroko started. Aomine made a hummed sound, indicating that he was listening while he was eating. Akashi's sour mood turned into a curious one. Murasakibara kept eating. "About earlier…"

The tensed atmosphere intensified.

"Just forget about it." Aomine said. "Seriously, just forget about it."

"But, Aomine-kun. You said some things that you should'nt have." Kuroko started. "I couldn't just let those pass."

"Look-"

"Aomine-kun, honestly, I don't understand. I don't know why you're acting like this. You were mad at me earlier and you said some words that hurt me, and now, you're acting as if nothing had happened at all. I just couldn't accept that Aomine-kun. I want an apology from you for the hurtful things you said and the things that you should've done, like coming to training. You know that it's the best, that's why-"

Aomine slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. "Just shut up, Tetsu."

"A-Aomine-kun, I-"

"You know what Tetsu, I mean every last word I said. Every bit of it. Seriously, who do you think you are? You can't just force me to do things you want to do, or pry with my personal life! When I told you to leave me alone, just leave me alone! I know what you want to do, but there are things you can't do or understand about me! And don't try to do those impossible things because it's annoying!" Aomine shouted.

Kuroko clenched his fists. "I-I'm just trying to help."

"Well, don't. I don't need it. I never needed it ever since the beginning. I could things by myself, okay?"

"…Aomine-kun…"

"Just stop, Tetsu, okay? Let's just go back to eating. You're going into my nerves."

Kuroko bit his lip.

"Aomine-kun, don't be selfish! You _can't_ do things alone! Even at basketball or in anything in your life, you can't do things alone! Even if you're strong or skilled, there are things that you cannot do by your own! You'll always need help from others." _I'm always here for you, so why won't you accept my help? _

Aomine sighed. "You're irritating, seriously. Why can't you understand simple things? I don't need your help! I'm perfectly fine by my own! I'm perfectly fine without you helping in my studies or passing the ball to me in the game! You know what, I don't need you! I'm strong enough to catch the ball or independent enough to need your help! If you really want to pry on someone else's life then go to Kise or Satsuki! I'm _sure _they'll _love _how you eavesdrop on their private lives! God, Tetsu! You are such a burden. I really wished that you weren't my shadow. If I knew you were like this, I should've given you to Kise or something!" Aomine shouted. The tanned teen left the dining room abruptly.

Kuroko was hurt. He really was. Every word Aomine said was like daggers piercing into his heart. When Kuroko looked to Akashi, silently asking for help to put remedy on this awkward situation, Akashi only watched Kuroko's helplessness with an amused expression. Was Akashi enjoying this? Why did he just watch the whole scene and not putting a stop to it? Murasakibara looked he wanted to help and give comfort to Kuroko, who was really confused and hurt right now, but a signal from the red-haired kept the giant at bay.

"A-Akashi-kun…" Kuroko muttered "A-Aomine-kun…". Akashi calmly took a sip from his tea cup.

"Let him be, Tetsuya. If he wants to be alone, then let him be." Akashi said, earning a surprised look from Kuroko.

"B-but…"

"Tetsuya, don't get involved into Daiki's personal life. I know you two are the closest and he understands you in ways more than one, but you understand him in only one perspective. Just listen to me, Tetsuya."

Akashi, if his brothers were troubled, would come to their aid. It was in Akashi's nature to help his loved ones and protect them from those who might harm them. He gives them what they need for the present and the future, even if it costs too much. Akashi was always putting his family before himself. But now, Akashi cares only about himself. He only intervenes into things that would affect him or his wins. The red-haired doesn't care anymore if this family falls into chaos. He lets them fight their own fights, while Akashi watches in amusement. Was this entertainment to him?

"I agree with Aka-chin…" Murasakibara commented "You should give him some space…"

_I just only wanted to help. _Kuroko wanted to reply. But he couldn't. It either he was embarrassed of himself or disappointed of himself. One, because he couldn't understand Aomine the way his brothers could. Two, Aomine thinks he is a burden the tanned teen had to carry. And three, his brothers had changed and drifted away from him. These were depressing thoughts that became reality. All Kuroko could do was accept it. And the feelings he felt for them was already hard enough! Kuroko couldn't take the pain in his chest anymore. Kuroko muttered an excuse to leave the table before the shadow ran towards his room.

He bumped Midorima along the stairs, but used misdirection so Midorima won't notice him. Kuroko locked himself in his room and slumped at the door. Tears rolled down his pink cheeks, but Kuroko did not sob. He didn't want anyone hearing or seeing him like this.

Especially his brothers. The brothers whom he loved and still loves, whom he cherished and admired, who changed into someone Kuroko didn't know who.

It made Kuroko's feelings for them turn into acid that is slowly melting his heart away.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around his legs and he brought his knees closer to his chest. The shadow closed his eyes and remained silent. The unwavering voices of his brothers were muffled, and Kuroko tried not to listen to them. Their voices, right now, sounded more like glass shattering than melodies.

(Or was Kuroko hearing his heart cracking?)

Suddenly, Kuroko's cellular phone vibrated. The shadow took the phone and flipped it open. It was only a spam message. That made Kuroko's mood even more sour. Once Kuroko deleted the annoying text, he returned to the home menu. His cellphone wallpaper almost made Kuroko nostalgic.

It was their picture: Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and him in their first day of school in Teiko. The cherry blossoms were blooming in the background and they look so happy in this picture. Kuroko happily remembered this moment, and it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

They were all so happy...

What had happened to them?

A tear fell from his cheek and onto his cellphone screen.

* * *

**The Eternal Empress: **So sorry for the horrible grammar btw, I hurried to finish it. So, what do you think? I hope no one was OOC or something. I had a hard time portraying Aomine because I didn't know if I should use bad words in his dialouge or something. Anyway, don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Eternal Empress: **Sorry I've been gone for months. You know, school, procrastination, illness, stuff happened a lot lately. Anyway, I vow that I will update sooner and faster this time. (It's hard to write a 30-page chapter like this!) XD

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I mean, you are the people that kept me writing this story. If it weren't for you, I would not pour my blood, sweat and cramps to write this.  
**WARNING:** This is kind of angsty. Also, there might be wrong grammar and wrong spellings since I wrote this in a hurry. I hope the description of emotions and impact is as good or better than the other chapters. Lots of symbolism contained in the chapter to be explained in future chapters, but please make a guess of what I am trying to portray here. :))

So without further ado, here is the next installment.

**Summary: **Kuroko dreams to marry his stepbrothers. As they grew up, Kuroko realized it was impossible. But it didn't stop him from loving them in a way it is forbidden. He knows it's wrong and he wants closure. But, what if his brothers were as confused as he is? GOM+Kaga/Kuro AU

* * *

_**Forbidden  
**__禁じられ__た_

Chapter Two

* * *

The next two days weren't one of those usual days for Kuroko.

Akashi acted as if nothing happened between Kuroko and Aomine; he even told Murasakibara not to mention any of events that transpired between Aomine and Kuroko on that faithful day. Every time Kuroko was greeted by Akashi, the bluenette couldn't just shake off that unpitying smirk or Akashi, himself, watching behind the sidelines as his family argued and broke.

Aomine was ignoring Kuroko, treating the younger bluenette as non-existent and coming home and to school alone. Aomine stopped coming to basketball practice altogether, and even if Aomine comes to practice, he'll just sleep on the bleachers or look at his Mai-chan photo books.

Kise wasn't his enthusiastic usual self and he is recently very busy with his photo shoots. Besides the obvious facade about his enjoyment with his family and basketball, Kise and Aomine have this noticeable strained relationship that if provoked would end badly for the both of them.

Murasakibara was acting as himself, which was good, but the giant was as submissive and loyal to Akashi more than usual. Murasakibara does everything Akashi tells him to do, to the extent that Murasakibara didn't eat with Kuroko at lunch time yesterday because Akashi told him to.

Midorima passed his scholarship exam with flying colors, but he is studying even harder to retain his 2nd rank in the honor roll. Midorima couldn't even spend time with his family anymore, besides in club activities, because of his immense focus on his education.

It was sad to see his family becoming distant with each other because of the new-found cracks in their relationships. Depression is a _small _word to describe what Kuroko is feeling right now.

Kuroko just felt his whole world shattered when Aomine was upset –angry even- at the younger bluenette. And his world broke into finer pieces when his family was ignorant about it.

"Kuroko!" Taikawa Hotaru, the Teikou basketball team's assistant coach, called as she barged into Kuroko's classroom, searching for the bluenette. Everyone was surprised at her sudden arrival. The orange-haired girl always appeared randomly in places you'll never expect her to see. She's _kind of_ a mushroom.

It took Hotaru a few minutes to locate the bluenette sitting on his chair near the window. Kuroko looked as if he was in deep thought, not touching his food even though it was recess. However, Hotaru is dense and unable to read the atmosphere, so she just came onto Kuroko without knowing what the bluenette was into for today.

"Yo, Kuroko! Can I ask a favor? I'm not really close to Midorima, so can you give this to him?" Hotaru asked, sliding a white envelope that smelled like French perfume on the bluenette's desk. "It's an invitation from the band club about an unofficial piano recital or something. Seijuro-san already approve of the event, so it's all up to Midorima to accept the invitation."

Kuroko nodded curtly. It was then that Hotaru noticed something.

"Kuroko, is there something bothering you lately? You're looking down in this fine morning. Care to tell what happened?" Hotaru asked as she dragged an empty seat closer to Kuroko's desk and sat on it.

If there's a word that would describe Hotaru best, it would be: _listener. _And if there's a word that would best describe her flaw, it would be _advice. _Hotaru's a great person to talk to, since she listens without criticizing you. All the things you say to her are kept as her secret to bring to the grave. However, she's not the best person to get advice from –she's not even least close at being best. She's quite the opposite of Momoi, actually. Momoi's not a great listener because she already _knows _things that you don't know about yourself, but she gives great advices that are guaranteed to solve all your problems away.

"It's about my family," Kuroko started. Hotaru raised a brow. That was unexpected –It was surprising that the tight-knit family were having conflicts with each other. "Particularly, Aomine-kun"

"Ahomine?" Hotaru said as she crossed her arms. _That's very unexpected. Never thought the idiot would do such a thing -_that part left unsaid.

"I...made Aomine-kun angry at me. I think I pushed myself too far into his comfort zone; I kept prying into his personal problems so I could help him with them, but, in the end, I did nothing but provoke him. I really thought that I'm close enough with Aomine-kun, that I'm one of the people he could trust his secrets and problems to, that Aomine-kun wouldn't mind sharing his thoughts to me, but I guess I'm mistaken." Kuroko murmured. "But that's not all of it. Everyone, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun and even Murasakibara-kun, changed. They're not supposed to treat each other indifferently and be distant from one another. Akashi-kun lets his family fight their own battles, even if his family had no chance of winning. Kise-kun is not happy at all with us, he only puts up a mask whenever he is with us. Midorima-kun is so focused in studies that he never spends time with the family. Murasakibara-kun is too dependent on Akashi-kun, to the point that Murasakibara-kun won't trust anyone else but Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun...Aomine-kun's change is the worst of all. Besides being ignored by Aomine-kun and treated as his burden of all things, he told me he just wants to do things alone; he never asks help or assistance from others even though we are free to help him. I'm starting to think that Aomine-kun doesn't want to be with me or anyone else, and he's taking all his problems and carrying it on his shoulders. I'm afraid that Aomine-kun won't handle it so I tried to help him, but he rejected my help and said hurtful things. And Akashi-kun just watched and let me handle the situation I can't deal with." Kuroko sighed. "I feel that everything I do to help them turns out to be an act of intrusion into their private lives. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I see," Hotaru replied. "...Ahomine...Hm...Maybe it has to do with Satsuki-chan...Or that yellow dog..." she whispered to himself.

Kuroko perked up. "What does Momoi-san and Kise-kun had to do with Aomine-kun?" the bluenette asked, making Hotaru flinch. Kuroko does not like the way Hotaru speaks to herself when she is in deep thought; she speaks of some things that Kuroko does not know about his brothers that Hotaru knows but won't share (because Akashi told her to.).

"N-Nothing!" Hotaru stuttered, waving her hands in a frantic manner. "W-Well, since I don't give great advices, I think I'm not the best person to look for answers to; however, I know this great project the guidance counselor has planned. It's called _'The Penpal project'_. A number of guidance counselors in Tokyo united and created this program to encourage students to write their problems, opinions and others things in letters and send it to other students in neighboring schools here in Tokyo. A problematic student would write his/her difficulties in life and et cetera and send it to another student in a different school, then the two would write replies to each other until the two would either solve their problems altogether or decide to meet up in person. All students would use pennames to hide their true identity, so it won't be that embarrassing. I know I don't give good advices, but I suggest that you join into this project -I've already joined the project, actually, and it helps. Plus, you're going to meet new faces and maybe, if you're lucky, you might meet another basketball player! Maybe even greater than Ahomine...But that won't happen. Ahomine's too powerful to beat, anyway."

_That's not true. _Kuroko wanted to say _Aomine-kun still needs his team to win; he _needs_ me to win. _But, these statements were left unsaid. Kuroko curtly nodded before he thanked the orange-haired girl. Seeing that Kuroko is planning to eat his snack, Hotaru left the classroom.

Line break

Lunch Time. Two words. Bliss for everyone.

Since Aomine was sleeping in the rooftop, Kise was with Momoi for the rest of the period, Murasakibara was doing some errands for Akashi, Akashi was doing something for the basketball club together with Hotaru, and Midorima was studying in the library, Kuroko had nothing to do. He already ate lunch, leaving him with a vacant schedule. He had no one to hang out with because he has no other friends besides his brothers, Momoi and Hotaru. Others easily forgot him, even if they were in his class.

_The Penpal project._

When Kuroko checked a bulletin outside the Guidance Councelor's office about the said project, the bulletin said that registrations were open until today. The students must sign up inside the guidance counselor's office and after that, they could choose from the listed names of whom they would send the letter they would write. Of course, the listed names are actually pennames to hide their respective identities, but the schools where they go are showed. The letters must be written with perfect grammar and free from typos. As much as possible, the letters should be written in the language both the recipient and the writer could understand –the project involved required participation of foreign students, by the way. Kuroko didn't mind following the guidelines as long as it helped him. Kuroko could've asked Momoi for advice, but when Hotaru said that Aomine's problem involved Momoi and Kise, it would be best not to ask her. After all, she had an argument with Aomine the other day.

"Excuse me..." Kuroko said for the fifth time. Fortunately, the woman, the secretary of the guidance counselor, noticed the bluenette and yelped. When she realized it was only a student and not a ghost from the movie she was watching from the internet –pirated movie, cough, cough- she put on her best smile and closed the window of the movie.

"What could I do for you?" she asked.

"I'd like to register for the Penpal project, please" Kuroko said politely.

The secretary pulled out a sheet paper clipped on a clear folder and gave it to the bluenette. "Thanks for participating for the project, though, we have a slight bit of a problem."

"Problem?" Kuroko blinked.

"You see, last week, there were so many students who registered that there's only one slot left." The secretary said. She pointed at the blank spot next to a penname. Next to the penname was the school named: _Seirin High._"I don't know if you'd like this guy, _Bakangaroo_. He goes to Seirin High. He's actually a student that came from America, so he prefers to use English as medium. I don't know if you'll like him or have an easy conversation with him knowing that he speaks English and his penname as _Bakangaroo_, so I would understand if you lost interest in participating in the project, but if you'd still like to register, please sign your name and section on the blank spot next to the penname."

_Bakangaroo_, what a weird penname. Who would write that as their penname? But, nonetheless, that was not Kuroko's problem. This man, at least, would hold a pleasant conversation considering he was from America. The only problem was Kuroko was not an expert in English and the letter requires no grammatical errors or typos. He'll have to ask for a teacher or an expert in the field of English to help him.

"I'll register." Kuroko said, writing his complete name and section. He'll just have to ask his English teacher, Ms. Ishikawa, for help. She's very approachable and kind towards her students.

"Thank you, Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya. Your participation in the project is a great help to the organization of guidance counselors. The letter must be sent before- _Oh._" The secretary mouthed, covering her o-shaped mouth with her manicured hands. "Kuroko-san, the letter is due today. If you want your letter to be sent to your assigned recipient on time, then you have to submit your letter today, until 6:00. Our office is still open until then."

"I see." Well this is bad. Ms. Ishikawa isn't available today. Guess, Kuroko has to ask Akashi or Midorima for help.

"I'll submit my letter at dismissal time." Kuroko guaranteed. "Please wait for my letter until then."

"Okay." the secretary said, spinning to the opposite direction to put away the registration form. "Is there something I could help you-" when the secretary turned around to face the bluenette, he was gone. "-with?" There was no trace or sign that the bluenette was standing there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh well, back to the movie.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Midorima Shintarou is a very busy man. The green-haired megane was always preoccupied with urgent and important things such as studies, scholarship, and basketball. He had perfected and aced every single aspect and every single goal he pledged in his mind to keep. He could not back down to a challenge, especially if his opponent is none other than Akashi Seijuro, the top ranking student in the honor roll and captain of the Generation of Miracles. He had to prove to others that he has the same capabilities and skills the red-haired posses, and, maybe, prove to others that he is a better leader than Akashi is and will ever be. Don't get me wrong, Midorima fears and deeply respects Akashi Seijuro in numerous ways than one, but, sometimes, Akashi's leadership are questionable. Back then, all he says are absolute and no one can deny him. Midorima deeply respects Akashi's leadership instinct and ability to harness the abilities of others. But now, Akashi's leadership is questionable for the reason that Akashi is utilizing his teammates' capabilities more than just improving or harnessing them. It's like Akashi is limiting the improvements of other's skill and using it for the benefit of the red-haired.

It irritated Midorima. Not because of his teammates' welfare, but because Akashi is limiting him. He did not like the way how the red-haired is treating the vice-captain of the Generation of the Miracles as a puppet.

Speaking of puppets, today Cancer ranks 2nd out of all horoscopes and a Cancer's lucky item is an _Ichimatsu_ doll. Good thing Midorima found the perfect Ichimatsu doll for the day: A female Ichimatsu doll with short, black flowing hair that ended on its slim shoulders, and wearing a beautiful light blue kimono with various flower and koi fish patterns (don't ask where he bought the doll, or his other lucky items). For others, the hollow and surreal face of the doll scared people –they did not like how lifeless and creepy the doll looked. But for Midorima, the doll is a work of art. How the doll was so hollow, lifeless, and empty yet looked so real reminded Midorima of true beauty –that the doll was trying to achieve the true human appearance despite being lifeless. It reminded him of the struggles he has to face, to achieve limitless perfection in every aspect.

The doll also reminded of him of something,_ someone,_ who was so hollow, so empty, so surreal yet so humane, so real, so _beautiful; _who is trying to attain what others have, despite the fact that it already has achieved perfection in more ways than one. Its beauty is already limitless and perfect without it knowing.

"That's a very beautiful doll you have there, Midorima-kun."

Midorima almost fell off his seat when he found blank blue eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing here Kuroko!?" Midorima said "Don't surprise me like that..." The green-haired male adjusted his glasses. Kuroko's lack of presence surprised people, even those who are so close to the bluenette. However, Aomine and Akashi have this tendency to resist being shocked by Kuroko's misdirection –Aomine was used to Kuroko's faint presence while Akashi can see everything with his Emperor's Eyes.

"I'm sorry Midorima-kun." The bluenette murmured. "But, can I ask a favor from you?"

Midorima quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday that Kuroko was asking for help, especially from Midorima. Usually Kuroko asks help from Akashi, Aomine or Momoi. Not that Midorima didn't like Kuroko asking help from him, it was just a sudden change in both of their day to day schedules.

"I need to write an accurate and concise letter in the English language for the Penpal project. Since Midorima-kun is best at English, I figured out Midorima-kun would be able to help me write a perfectly good English letter". The bluenette said. "Would you please help me, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima sighed and shifted his glasses once more. Sometimes, the green-haired megane wondered if Kuroko was aware of the tone of his voice or the slight movement of the bluenette's lips that would result to a very cute pleading expression. (Of course, Midorima won't tell that straight to Kuroko's face –he didn't want to end up like Kise and get hit by Kuroko's Ignite Pass _Kai_.) Kuroko's _pleases _and his totally blunt but innocent pleading expression is one of Midorima's weaknesses. He couldn't just hide the fact that he couldn't resist the temptation to sacrifice his personal time and effort to help the bluenette in theendeavors that doesn't concern him at all. Midorima would rant about Kuroko's inability to do certain tasks he needs assistance from to hide the fact Midorima indulged into Kuroko's favor, and in the end, Midorima would've helped the bluenette in the latter's endeavors while Midorima would end having his sweat and blood wasted for the bluenette. Midorima hated how Kuroko wins that game every time, how Kuroko was unaware of Midorima's change in behavior, but nonetheless, it was nice for Kuroko to come to Midorima for help, and not just some other guy –Aomine, cough, cough- (or other super-intelligent being: Momoi and Akashi) that doesn't know what he is doing. Kuroko deserves the best, and who is best other than Midorima? (Akashi is, but let's not change the subject).

Midorima silently pulled a chair and motioned the bluenette to sit on it. Kuroko sat on the seat next to Midorima, taking out two pieces of paper, a white legal envelope and a pen.

"Let's just get this over with." Midorima said. "I don't have time for this..." he murmured to himself.

Hearing the tsundere speak the words meant for himself, Kuroko stood up. "Then, I'll just ask Akashi-kun." The bluenette said. That made Midorima flinch and grab the younger boy's wrist to stop the latter from leaving.

"Don't bother." Midorima interjected. "Akashi is busy for planning in both the basketball club and the student council board activities, so I know he won't be able to help you for today. And since you're already here and distracted me from my studies, you're going to stay here while we work on this letter of yours."

Kuroko smiled and returned on his seat. "I did not know Midorima-kun is so eager to help me."

"Tsk. This is only for today. Next time, I'm not going to help you." Midorima said. "Now, let's get started. Who are you going to send the letter to?"

"Bakangaroo."

"...Pardon?"

"Bakangaroo. His penname is Bakangaroo. He goes to Seirin High."

"..."

"..."

Midorima covered his face with his hand as he sighed. "What kind of things are you into, Kuroko? Only an idiot would name himself that –_Bakangaroo, _I mean."

"It is a very ridiculous penname," Kuroko started "But, if it is what my recipient wants to name himself, then it's fine by me. And I think it's a very creative penname, in my honest opinion."

"Creative? I have to disagree. The penname _Bakangaroo_ sounds more like a name that was recently created out of sheer leisure and other ridiculous reasons –it's more of an annoying and laughable word than a creative penname. It is clear that _Bakangaroo _was too lazy to think of a decent penname for himself and thought _'Bakangaroo_' to amuse himself without regards of the people around him."

"I have to disagree on that too, Midorima-kun. Maybe Bakangaroo thought of this penname to attract attention. Sometimes, normal pennames are boring and are dull to the eye. Normal pennames won't attract other people to communicate with you. I also believe that he chose Bakangaroo to express himself, not out of ridiculous reasons."

"So, he chose to express himself as an idiotic Kangaroo. What kind of person would so such a thing? More likely people would avoid communicating with a person who named himself as an idiotic Kangaroo. People who make of themselves just to amuse or attract people are doomed to be labeled as idiots. And idiots are doomed to become burdens to society."

_Burden_

_Sometimes, Tetsu you're a burden. And a really heavy one!_

Kuroko was about to make an equally cutting comment, but that word made his heart clench. Real bad.

Midorima noticed the change in Kuroko's expression –the widening of his eyes, the lips curved into a frown, the disbelief and hurt written all over his face. Suddenly, the green-haired brother remember _the incident_ two days ago, when Kuroko bumped into him while he was walking downstairs, when everyone was quiet at the dinner table, when Akashi told Midorima to remain silent about the whole ordeal, when Murasakibara looked like he ran out of snacks because he couldn't do anything as of the moment, _when Oha-Asa said that Aquariuses had the most bad luck and must avoid Virgos and Geminis at all cost_. Midorima speculated that something unwanted happened earlier –naturally, as Oha-Asa predicted it to be- and Akashi didn't bother to stop it –another questionable trait coming from their absolute leader. Midorima was curious of the incident judging by Akashi reprimanding the green-haired teen from talking to Kuroko on that faithful day –_"Let him be Shintarou. Don't mess into his personal affairs. He has enough clutter to deal with for today."_

"Is something bothering you? N-not that I care or anything! You know well that distractions would hinder the adequacy of your writing, so whatever you are thinking right now, just forget about it." Midorima said; a small hint of concern laced on that statement. Kuroko looked like he didn't understand the context behind Midorima's words and curtly nodded. Midorima sighed. Seeing how Kuroko was far engrossed with his thoughts, quickly gave the bluenette a pat on the head. The hand was immediately removed afterwards.

Kuroko gave Midorima a blank yet questioning look.

"I don't know what exactly happened to you, but focus. If you want those bothersome thoughts out of your head, write it on your letter. The Penpal project isn't created just so you could meet with new students in neighboring schools, it is made for students to openly talk about the things bothering and disturbing their daily lives without being embarrassed or bashful about it."

Kuroko continued to stare at Midorima.

"...Is there...some kind of complex reason behind all of this? You could've always talked to me or to Akashi about your troubles."

The bluenette looked away and started playing with his pen. "...I'm not sure if you'll be able to understand."

Midorima sighed. "We're brothers, Kuroko, living under the same roof for more than 10 years. I think I'm more capable enough to sympathize on your troubles, despite the fact that those with Blood type B are not compatible with Blood type A kind, such as yourself."

"Midorima-kun still believes on that ridiculous prediction of Oha-Asa."

"Oi! Don't insult Oha-Asa!"

"I am just joking Midorima-kun. I know how much you trust Oha-Asa."

Midorima shifted his glasses. "Let us just go back to your letter, Kuroko. We haven't even started anything yet."

"Ah, yes."

"When is this letter due?"

"This evening."

"Then, we should get started."

Midorima instructed Kuroko what details and formal greetings to be written in the letter whilst Kuroko wrote the information in a very legible handwriting. From time to time, Kuroko would ask the English counterparts of the Japanese words he knew, and the green-haired male would give the translated words that are fit to the sentence and properly according to diction. They quickly yet surely wrote the letter, planning carefully the words used and greetings to introduction. Kuroko didn't want to be so formal in his friendly letter, but Midorima advised to be, at least, use formal words and sentences since _Bakangaroo _studied in America. Midorima also did grammar and typo checks in every sentence Kuroko wrote to make sure the blunette's letter was concise and accurate. Midorima was a little bit surprised on the knowledge and skill Kuroko has for writing, and thought that the bluenette must hone his writing skills through seminars or, at least, improve his English vocabulary and grammar through extra classes and cram school. If Kuroko would've improved his English vocabulary and fully-developed his writing style, then the bluenette would have no troubles with oral or written English communication, and that would serve as his advantage in the near future. Kuroko was half-way done when the bluenette stopped writing.

"Do you think I should…immediately mention my problems? Wouldn't it be too sudden?" Kuroko asked.

"It would be; however, it is part of your introduction. You can't beat around the bush and wait until one of you starts enumerating your day-to-day problems. The purpose of this project is to alleviate the problems, meaning that your letter must be direct to the point; else the purpose would've meant nothing. Besides, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything. I'm sure students who signed up for this project swore secrecy about the contents of the letter. They won't tell a soul about it." Midorima answered.

"I see…" Kuroko murmured. "Then, thank you for your help, Midorima-kun. It has been a pleasure working with you. I know it's rude to leave you like this, but I don't want anyone else –with the exception of Bakangaroo- to know what I'm dealing with right now. I don't want to upset or disturb you further with my personal endeavors."

Before the bluenette could stand up, Midorima grabbed the former's wrist. "Would you tell me who or what's bothering you, even if it's a form of a cryptic message or a vivid clue?" The green-haired teen said. "I'm your brother, Kuroko, and there will be no denying about it. I don't really care what kind of activities you are into or what you're doing with your life and for your future as of the moment, but I would care if you're upset about something. I'm not the type of person who'll let this slip away when I know that something is bothering you, and I won't let go of you until you say it."

Kuroko pursed his lips. "…Thank you, but you don't have to busy yourself with me."

Midorima frowned. This was expected. "Quit being stubborn Kuroko."

"I am not."

"I'm not playing this game with you."

"…Why does it matter to you? It doesn't really concern you…"

"I'm your older brother."

"_Foster _brother."

Midorima flinched. In those 10 years with the Akashi family, with Akashi Saito and Kuroko Hanako, with the loud, annoying and colorful brothers who grew up to be splendid gentlemen in their own ways, Midorima never ever heard from anyone of them speak about being adopted, about being not directly related with one another, about being brothers _by law _and not by _blood. _That topic was never discussed among the family, mainly because it reminded of the agonizing past behind all of them, behind the accidents and misfortunes of their true family they once belonged to. Midorima knew what happened to his _true _mother, yet he kept that truth locked up in his heart where no one –not even his brothers- would've access to. He wanted to avoid the truth behind the Akashi family as well, the truth that Akashi Saito is only his mother's friend, the truth that Kuroko Hanako was never his true mother, the truth that he never had brothers but had a sister who died at birth, the truth that this family was created from _scraps_ –orphaned children saved by adoption, the truth that he would never see his true parents. To hear such a hurtful, cold and bitter word –_foster_- from Kuroko Tetsuya himself, the man who loved this farce family more than anyone else, felt like venow slowly digesting his insides. It _hurts._

When Kuroko realized what he just said, the blunette covered his mouth with his free hand.

The hold of Midorima on Kuroko's wrist tightened. "Honestly, what's gotten into you?" Midorima asked. "I've never heard…anything like that from you before."

Kuroko didn't speak a word. The shadows of his powder blue bangs covered his azure eyes. The bluenette said something muffled, incomprehensible to Midorima's hearing.

"What was that?" Midorima asked.

"…_I'm really sorry…_" Kuroko muttered, soft and quiet enough as a sound of a pin dropping in a crowded place. Faint yet it's there.

"Never mind it." Midorima replied. "It's only a slip of the tongue. I know you didn't mean it."

"…I'm really sorry…"

"…You don't have to repeat yourself. I know you didn't mean it."

"But…I…_hurt_ you…"

"And I'm not as sensitive as you think I am."

"…For me…to say that word…to Midorima-kun, who is trying to help me…I am such a _hypocrite_…" Kuroko muttered.

Wait. Hypocrite? What the...

Midorima's brows furrowed. He might not get angry when Kuroko does not believe Oha-Asa's predictions, he might not lash out when Kuroko pulls a prank on him, and he might not get furious when Kuroko suddenly slaps him out of blue, but when Kuroko underestimates or insults or even badly criticizes himself in any way or form, that's the final straw. Every one of the Akashi brothers, Hotaru and Momoi knows the hidden potential of the bluenette; Kuroko is not, in any way of form, _worthless_. (And he would punch anyone -with his _left _hand, his most powerful hand- who would say Kuroko is a worthless piece of sh*t. Haizaki said that to Kuroko himself and look where the gray-haired teen turned out after that.)

"Kuroko, look at me." Midorima commanded, but the bluenette did not answer; Kuroko was being stubborn, as always. The green-haired male held onto the bluenette's chin and tilted Kuroko's head upwards. The blunette azure blue eyes still blank as ever, but they were glazedwith a new emotion that Midorima couldn't believe the bluenette was capable of feeling –at least, with his brothers- loneliness. It surprised Midorima; it made the green-haired man's heart choke. He, the man who only cried once in his life and that was at the death anniversary of his true mother, didn't know how to comfort someone. Kise might've been very empathizing on someone's emotions, but Midorima wasn't. However, Midorima wouldn't let Kuroko get sad or upset about something; it was in his instincts to make his brother happy.

Kuroko felt the grip on his wrist loosen, and moved towards the trembling clenched hand of his. A large and warm palm touched his small one, covering and intertwining their fingers together. There were no words exchanged at that moment, nor there were eye contact or any other physical contact besides their hands, and Kuroko felt it was enough. Midorima Shintarou Kuroko knew and grew up with was never good in dealing with emotions. He never has to, but in some cases like this, he does. But no one understands how he comforts someone. But Kuroko does.

A soft yet smooth fabric slid on his cheeks, creating a very soothing friction. Midorima's own green napkin –a handkerchief given by his own mother- brushed comfortingly on his cheeks, like a mother soothing her child. When Midorima thought that Kuroko is fine enough, he placed the napkin into the blunette's open palm.

"…Midorima-kun, this is your…"

"It's your lucky item for the day. A handkerchief."

"But you already gave one this morning…"

"There's no harm in having two lucky items. Besides, you need it more than I do."

"…thank you…I'm sorry for bothering you…"

Midorima shifted his glasses. "It's not easy dealing with sorrowful people in a fine day like this, you know."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be scrupulous. Just finish your letter. We still have 10 minutes before time. If there are words in need of translating, just ask. I won't read your letter if you don't want me to, but I will be staying here because I know you need me, not because I want to help you or ensure that you won't cry when I leave."

Kuroko smiled.

"Midorima-kun is such a gentle and caring person. But you know that I won't cry. Maybe Midorima-kun would if he was in my position..."

"O-Oi!"

* * *

Basketball practice. Two words. Hell for those who are concerned.

When Kuroko arrived in the gym, the first string players were already having a match against the regulars –and an (un)lucky second stringer. It was a 40 minute match of five players between the first string players: Yamato Taisuke, Shinra Hayato, Osaka Ichi, Nakamura Takeshi, and Yamanaka Mukuro, and the famous Generation of Miracles: Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuro, and a nervous, knee-shaking, and sweaty second string player. It was noticeable how Kise dominated the game, being able to pass through Yamato Taisuke and Shinra Hayato and score a basket through copying Midorima's three pointer shot. When Osaka rebounded, the ball was easily stolen by Akashi Seijuro, and quickly passed through the defenses using his infamous Ankle Break and shot a basket as well. Another rebound by Osaka and the ball was passed to Mukuro, who almost shot a three pointer. Midorima swiftly blocked Mukuro and shot his famous three pointers beyond the three-point line. Another rebound, though the outcome is the same, Osaka passed the ball to Hayato. However, the poor first string was blocked by Murasakibara and the purple-haired giant made a dunk without breaking a sweat. The game was now 31 – 8 with the Generation of Miracles leading, as usual. Momoi was listing her observation while Hotaru carefully watched the play and formulated possible strategies in her mind. The other players watched in awe as the Miracles played ruthlessly –and it's not their best play yet!

As Kuroko watched his brothers play, he couldn't help but think that they aren't working as a team. They were just stealing the ball to score a basket for themselves. And today, it was noticeable how Kise was exerting the most effort because he kept stealing the ball and blocking his opponent's shots. It was like the blonde was playing an official match or a one-on-one game against Aomine.

The thought that his light, his best friend wasn't playing their favorite sport and lazing around all day gave Kuroko a bitter taste in his mouth. The two of them used to play in practice matches and they always dominated the game. They were inseparable –no one can put the two in different teams nor partner Kuroko with anyone else (unless you want a beating from Aomine). But, now that their bond may have been severed, Kuroko's heart ache as the thought that the two will never play together appeared in his mind. However, Kuroko kept an optimistic attitude and shook the thought away. Later, he'll say sorry to Daiki and everything would go back the way it was.

Hotaru whistled. "Time out! A three-minute break for both teams." She shouted, effectively stopping the heated play. The players went to their respective benches to take a drink and rest. The Miracles, however, didn't look tired with the exception of Kise who vigorously drank the water in his bottle. Kuroko, unnoticed by the others, slipped through the players and went to the locker rooms to change. If he was quick enough, which he always is, he could join his brothers in the match. All that Kuroko needed is a distraction and a good play right now.

As the bluenette quickly unbuttoned his uniform, a pale arm from behind reached out for his neck tie and skillfully untangled the knot with only the twist and turn of the fingers. Kuroko didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind him. With the intimidating aura and the observant gaze, no one can mistake this man as someone else; Kuroko cannot mistake his brother, Akashi Seijuro. The bluenette recognize too much of his brother to actually mistake him for someone else. Though, the phantom recognizes his red-haired brother's aura, presence, gaze, etc. , that was not necessarily imply that Kuroko know everything about his brother –and same applies for the rest of his brothers. Some secrets were meant to be kept. Even from your closest loved ones. (But that doesn't necessarily mean that Kuroko is secretive. The truth is, his brothers know everything about him. To the history of Kuroko's family to the most embarrassing acts done by the bluenette –his brothers know it all.)

"You're late, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured. He had trapped the bluenette beneath him. His cool and deep voice, and his hot breath caressing Kuroko's nape sends shivers down the bluenette's spine due to the closeness of the two. "Where have you gone to?"

Suddenly, the memory of Akashi's smirk and observant eyes, as well as the words that the red-haired uttered erupted in his mind, reminding him of the painful memories at that dinner table. But, Kuroko quickly shook those thoughts away –those were all in the past now. Kuroko's hand slid into his pocket and caressed the smooth green handkerchief Midorima gave him. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I attended a meeting with the library committee." Kuroko answered monotonously, unaffected by the red-haired's intense heterochromatic gaze. The tie and the blue polo undershirt were left discarded on the floor, unnoticed.

"You missed 20 minutes of the game. Such a shame." The red-haired said, a small smile graced on his lips. The bluenette made no movement, waiting for Akashi to continue what he was saying.

"It's also a shame that Daiki won't be able to play, would it?" Akashi mentioned, his heterochromatic eyes glinting in pure deviousness as they stared onto Kuroko's very being. "I'm worried how you'll able to play without your light."

Kuroko flinched. "I'm getting cold, Akashi-kun. Can I put my shirt on?"

Akashi stepped back to give the bluenette some space. Kuroko quickly wore his t-shirt while the red-haired was watching. The bluenette looked back, giving a silent plea of privacy. Akashi chuckled at the bluenette's shyness and looked at the other direction as Kuroko quickly discarded his pants and wore his basketball shorts on. Though, before he folded and tucked his pants in his locker, Kuroko took the items inside his pocket and tucked it in properly inside his locker. He folded Midorima's handkerchief with care because this fabric was very special to the green-haired. With the embroideries and laces sewed on this fabric –the stars, horoscope symbols, and the Cancer sign, Kuroko is sure who gave this handkerchief to Midorima.

"Where did you get this?" Akashi said as his hand reached for the green handkerchief that Kuroko placed in his locker. "Isn't this Shintarou's?"

"Hai. He lent this to me."

Akashi's small smile fell. "I see." The red-haired said as he held the fabric between his fingers. Kuroko watched warily but didn't say a word. He didn't want anyone else to touch Midorima's important belongings, only because this handkerchief is extremely important to the green-haired. A single cut, tear or stain would make Midorima furious –at the assailant and at Kuroko.

It is because...

"You must be really important to Shintarou," Akashi said, eyeing the bluenette. "And you are to me, and to the others. Don't forget that."

"Sometimes, you care so much just for one person; you think that person is the only one caring and acknowledging your existence." The red-haired murmured. "But, you're heavily mistaken. There are others who care for you, but you choose to ignore them."

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun."

"Nothing, really." The red-haired said. His smile returned. "Let us go. You're temporary light will be Shintarou for today."

"Hai." Though, Kuroko wanted to play with Aomine, he has no choice. What Akashi says is absolute.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"KUROKOCCHI~!" Kise wailed as he hurled himself at the bluenette, trapping Kuroko in his deadly hugs. "Where were you?"

"I had...a meeting...with the...library committee..." Kuroko muffled; his dialogue broken apart in separate words and phrases. He was tightly pressed towards the blonde's chest, despite how wet Kise's t-shirt with sweat. "Kise-kun...you're crushing me." When Kise didn't make a move to depart and kept snuggling the blunette, Kuroko jabbed the blonde on the ribs and left the small power forward clutching his ribs on the floor. Kise made whimpering sounds as Kuroko disregarded the blond lying next to him.

"Today, Shintarou will be Tetsuya's light today." Akashi announced. He sent a glare at the second-stringer, telling the young player to go back to where the second-stringer came from. The second-stringer gladly obliged as he ran back to the other gym, where the second-stringers and third-stringers are. Akashi turned his sights to his team, specifically Kuroko. "Tetsuya, start stretching. Hotaru," Akashi called. The orange-haired girl hurried to the red-haired's side and gave Akashi a notebook. A sloppy handwritten name –HO TA RU- was written on cover, but a sloppier, complicated and utterly incomprehensible hand-writing was plastered on the pages of the notebook itself. Though, it didn't stop Akashi from reading the content: observational reports and analysis of Teiko basketball team's compatibilities. (Only Akashi and Hotaru can only read the orange-haired girl's handwriting.)

"Hotaru hasn't made an observational report of Shintarou's and Tetsuya's compatibility in court," Akashi said, flipping the pages of the notebook. "Furthermore, I want to test Hotaru's theory about Shintarou's combined play with Tetsuya. If the theory is proved correct, then we would have a new arsenal in our team." The red-haired smirked. He turned his sights on the phantom player, quietly stretching at the far corner of the gym. The red-haired approached the blunette and helped the younger stretch. Midorima almost stepped on Kise, who did nothing to move.

When Kise made no movement to stand up, Midorima nudged the blonde with his foot. "Stop with your fake wallowing and stand up." The green-haired ordered.

"Sorry, Midorimacchi," Kise murmured as he stood up from his lying position. The blonde dusted himself and wobbly walked inside the court.

"Maybe you should rest. There's no use overexerting yourself, you know. The Winter cup is still days away." Midorima said. Kise shook his head. The green-haired teen quirked an eyebrow. What was making the blonde like this? It was like the days back when Kise was courting Momoi. Midorima looked at where Kise was staring, glaring, observing, focused heavily on. The blonde was staring at Akashi, who was talking to Kuroko about something.

Maybe...

"Never again..." Midorima heard Kise whisper. "Not this time, not ever..."

Before Midorima could even ask what in the world Kise is whispering about, Hotaru whistled, signaling that break time was over. Everyone went to their respective positions on the court, though Kuroko tailed beside Midorima because the green-haired was Kuroko's temporary light, as agreed. Midorima didn't mind that though. He was never chosen as the bluenette's light –more, specifically, he was never given a chance to- because of the stronger competition: Aomine, Kise and Akashi. Aomine will forever be Kuroko's light, Kise was Kuroko's light when Aomine isn't around, and Akashi was Kuroko's light at one time in the Winter Cup Finals three years ago. Only he and Murasakibara were never given a chance to become Kuroko's light, until now.

"Let's do our best, Midorima-kun." Kuroko murmured. When the ball was tossed up high, it was Mukuro, and not Kise, who was able to reach the ball and pass it to his teammates. It was noticeable how Kise was running out of energy, and Murasakibara and Akashi acted as screens to block the three players. The signal that Akashi gave through the looks of his eyes only meant that the red-haired captain was expecting Midorima and Kuroko to steal the ball –no, Akashi was going to see if the two would work well together during the half-time.

"_Midorima-kun!"_

Suddenly, the ball Midorima was going to steal was gone in an instant and instead, a strong gust of wind impacted onto Midorima's figure and a circular object was placed in between his fingers. It took Midorima a whole second to realize that he was holding the ball, and another second to realize that the bluenette just passed it to him. Immediately, Midorima shot his famous three pointers. Another three points for the Generation of Miracles.

Something just flared inside the green-haired. Excitement, desire, new-found energy stored inside his stomach, waiting to burst through his fingers, his shots. He didn't know how this just flared inside him, but maybe he knew why. Kuroko's strong passes just jolted him back to life, jolted him to do more than just his usual three shots. Midorima became more active, more aware of his surroundings. He just kept on playing and shooting and blocking until everything became a blur. It was like his body was doing what it must do, what it likes to do. Midorima's mind followed his body's will. Though, it kept saying to do more, to step outside the boundaries, to keep doing his best even if he collapses right now and then. Midorima remembers himself shooting farther from the usual range he shoots from –he even shot from under his team's basket. Thankfully, his shots passed through. He heard the gasps and awes of amazement from others as the ball shot high up the sky –higher than his usual shots, bended into a beautiful, long arch that seemed to make everyone so anxious and out of breath, then fall forcefully through the basket. Momoi couldn't help but sigh loudly when those painfully-long arcs descended into the basket, while Hotaru couldn't keep her eyes away from the ball that almost reached the gym's ceiling. But, Midorima couldn't care less of any of that. His mind kept focusing on basketball. He feels he is becoming stronger and stronger by every shot.

Is this what Aomine feels when he catches Kuroko's passes? Because Kuroko's passes are like abrupt reminders of Midorima's intense love for basketball, making the green-haired fall in love with the sport all over again. If this is what Aomine feels every single pass he receives, then Aomine is an idiot for not attending practice anymore.

Despite everything, the ironic thing is, he couldn't find Kuroko on court. Even if Midorima runs, jumps, and leaps through the court, he couldn't find the bluenette who was making all the magic. Midorima was sure he almost made a shot from every angle and position on court, yet he couldn't see Kuroko anywhere.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise shouted as three players blocked Midorima. The green-haired had no opening, and shooting this far from the enemy's basket would require at least two seconds. He couldn't afford to spend that much time especially if Yamanaka was known as a fast player. He had no choice but to pass it to Kise, but there's no gap to pass it through. Just then, he remembered that Kuroko was light –and maybe the bluenette was lurking around here somewhere. Before another player would corner the green-haired, Midorima made a fake –which two out of three opponents fell into the trick- and passed the ball behind him. Instantly, a powder blue blur just swooped down and passed the ball to Kise. Midorima made a screen to block Osaka –since he was the first to act as Kise received the ball- while Kise copied Akashi's ankle break and broke through the two players before he made a dunk.

Before the opponent could make a rebound, Hotaru whistled.

"Game Over. 56 – 8. Generation of Miracles win." Hotaru announced.

As the other Generation of Miracles headed to the bench, Midorima found Kuroko bowing down towards their opponents, while the first-string opponents just chuckled and patted Kuroko's head. Something inside the green-haired's stomach made his abdomen churn and his throat filled with bile, and Midorima marched towards Kuroko. The first-stringers noticed this and extended their hand.

"Good game. Your shots never failed to surprise me, Midorima-san" Osaka said, smiling. Midorima nodded and shook hands with the former. As the first-stringers left the court, ready to take a steamy shower, Kuroko smiled at Midorima. It was a small extension of Kuroko's lips, a curve movement of those pink, feminine lips. For a moment, Kuroko's eyes were glazed with something that was lost before, but was revived. If he could smile wider, Midorima thought, Kuroko would've looked cute. Suddenly, Midorima had this absurd thought that Kuroko looked like the beautiful doll the former has as his lucky item.

"That was amazing, Midorima-kun," Kuroko murmured. "I hope I can play with you like this again."

Midorima looked away, shifting his glasses. "It's not my style," Kuroko's almost frowned. "But, I'll make an exception."

"Midorima-kun is such a tsundere." Midorima thought that Kuroko's smile became wider. A faint blush crept into Midorima's cheeks.

"I'm not! Don't you call me tsu-"

"Shintarou, Tetsuya" their all-so familiar captain called, a red towel hung on his shoulders. He was smirking and he looked very pleased at what he had witnessed earlier. "Your play is far better than what I expected. Well done. As a reward, Shintarou, go buy us and our seniors some cold drinks, will you?"

"Why me?"

"Because I said so. Remember to buy Atsushi a low-sugar drink, Ryouta needs more fluids so buy him a regular bottled water, and you already know what to buy for me. Would you like to add anything else, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked gently, as if talking to a child.

"No need Akashi-kun. I'll just buy for myself." Kuroko said stubbornly. Akashi just sighed.

"You and your stubbornness. You're always defiant when others treat you, but you're submissive when I treat you a vanilla milkshake from Majiba." Akashi teased. "Are you obsessed with those milkshakes that much?"

"It's not obsession, Akashi-kun. I just like vanilla milkshakes. And what about you and your obsession with-"

Before Kuroko could finish the sentence, Midorima dashed away from the gym, fearing that the red-haired would fearlessly dislodge a pair of scissors down Midorima's throat.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Only 250 yen left..." Midorima murmured, silently counting the coins on his palm. He was supposed to save 1000 yen everyday to buy a very important item that he has an eye on for two months. That item costs 10, 000 yen (equivalent to 100 dollars), but it was all worth it. After all, that item would become a gift to a very important person. However, he needed to buy that item today, else, he won't be giving any gifts tomorrow. Midorima sighed. He did not borrowing money from others but today, he would need to do that.

As he carried all of the drinks toward the gym, Midorima heard a brewing commotion inside.

"Back off, Ahomine!" It was Kise.

"Fuck off Kise, this doesn't concern you anymore!" Now, it's Aomine.

In an instant, Midorima rushed towards the gym, not because he was concerned of Aomine and Kise –because the relationship of the two was worsening ever since middle school, but because Kuroko might interject with the commotion between the two and worsen his relationship with Aomine. Midorima isn't oblivious at the fact that there's something bad going on between the two. It's just that he doesn't know what caused it to be. And if Kuroko picks this time to interfere between a hot-headed Kise and a furious Aomine, things would go bad in an instant.

"Ki-chan, Dai-chan! Stop it!" This was the sight Midorima saw. Momoi was crying for her dear life as she tried to calm Kise and Aomine; the two boys looked both were ready to beat each other with lethal punches and kicks. Murasakibara was holding Aomine from the shoulders, trying to restrain the ganguro. Hotaru was holding Kise from the waist, telling the blonde to calm down. Kuroko stood in between and Midorima was afraid that the bluenette would be the first victim between the crossfire. Akashi, surprisingly, was nowhere in sight. Typical.

"Calm down, Kise!" Hotaru shouted.

"Stop it, Mine-chin" Murasakibara said.

"Aomine-kun! Kise-kun! Please stop this!" Kuroko raised his voice. It effectively silenced and froze Kise, but Aomine did not relent and managed to loose from Murasakibara's grasp and punched Kise square in the face. Momoi screamed, the other first-stringers came to the scene and separated the two, Kuroko tried to calm Aomine down. Kise got up and almost pulled a punch on Aomine, but before the former could do that, the first stringers and Midorima pulled Kise back, while Murasakibara and the others tried their best to retrain Aomine's flailing arms. Kuroko rushed towards Aomine's side, unnoticed by anyone except for Midorima.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, SATSUKI'S LONELY!" Aomine shouted, trying to free himself "YOU'RE HER MAN, AREN'T YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

"FUCK OFF, AOMINE!" Kise screamed. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE SASTUKICCHI'S BOYFRIEND! AND DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER AGAIN!"

"Please stop this!" Momoi sobbed. However, Aomine and Kise kept cursing each other relentlessly. Other first-stringers were already outside, searching for either Akashi or any coach nearby.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko shouted, trying to restrain Aomine.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KI-" Just as Aomine swung his arms in an effort to punch the blonde once again, the dark-skinned teen hit Kuroko –the former's large fist collided with Kuroko's face. Aomine didn't care when he felt that he hit something, but when Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Hotaru and Momoi gawked at the former, Aomine realized that he just didn't hit _someone_, he hit Kuroko.

Midorima rushed towards the fallen bluenette and noticed blood trickling down the Kuroko's nose. The fighting just stopped; everyone stared at the hurt phantom.

"Don't just stand there! Momoi, Get the first-aid kit! Hotaru, get something gold and wrap it in a towel, then give it to me!" Then, Midorima started barking orders, telling everyone to give Kuroko some space. The two girls returned with the necessary items and Midorima carried the bluenette to a bench. The green-haired boy cleansed the blood off the bluenette's face, and soon identified that not only Kuroko was nose bleeding, his head was bleeding. Midorima quickly and skillfully wrapped bandages around Kuroko's head and instructed the latter to tilt his head to stop the nose bleeding. Then, the green-haired teen placed the improvised ice bag on the swelling on Kuroko's face. Soon, the bleeding of the bluenette's nose stopped. Momoi rushed towards Kise and gave the blonde an improvised ice bag –a cold drink wrapped in a towel- and placed it on the swelling cheek. Murasakibara kept Aomine sitting on a bench apart from where Kise is. Hotaru was about to shout at Aomine when the gym door slammed open, and the devil incarnation himself appeared before them. The first stringers who went outside tailed behind him, fearing their captain. I mean, why wouldn't they? Akashi looked like he would **kill.**

"What the _hell _happened here?" Akashi asked, his voice booming inside the gym. Everyone was frozen, except for the Generation of Miracles. Akashi scanned the area, finding Aomine and Kise. Akashi glared at the two, his eyes piercing through their very soul. When the red-haired scanned the room, he found Kuroko wrapped in bandages and dried blood on his face. Akashi's mood soured. The captain marched towards the bluenette and a very concerned Midorima taking care of the injured player.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, stroking Kuroko's blue locks gently.

"...I'm feeling a little light-headed..." Kuroko curtly replied and leaned on the red-haired. Akashi swiftly, but carefully, carried the bluenette bridal style.

"I'm taking Tetsuya in the hospital. You'll be in-charge, Shintarou. I expect these idiots" shooting a dark glare at Aomine and Kise "have their heads cooled down when I come back."

With a nod of confirmation from Midorima, Akashi left with Kuroko in his arms. Practice resumed under Midorima's supervision, keeping Aomine and Kise apart from each under as possible but under Midorima's watchful gaze. Later, the coach of the first string, Sanada , came to check on what happened. Midorima calmly explained the events that unfolded and managed to convince the coach not to report it to the authorities.

Midorima sighed. Why can't he have a normal day?

* * *

When Akashi came back, the red-haired's mood still didn't lighten up a bit –actually, it became worse.

Thankfully, when Akashi rushed Kuroko in the hospital –he had to call their driver and take them to the nearest hospital, the doctor said that Kuroko will be fine and his injuries weren't serious. Kuroko was forced to stay home and rest. However, Akashi is pissed at the two idiots. Heck, Midorima couldn't imagine what Akashi would do to them. The Teiko captain told Hotaru to stay alongside Aomine and Kise. The orange-haired girl was about to complain, but was immediately silenced when Akashi needed an alibi. Akashi ordered Murasakibara to take Momoi home. The giant took the pink-haired girl home, comforting her along the way. Since the events didn't concern the green-haired teen anymore, Midorima changed into his school uniform and went to the band room.

Today's events really took the breath out of Midorima. I mean, seriously, academics were stressing the green-haired already, and now, a pair of wild teens, a crying girl, and a whole basketball team was placed on Midorima's shoulders. And seeing Kuroko bleeding didn't help either. Is this how Akashi feels whenever one of them (brothers) did something undeniably stupid? Somehow, Midorima sympathized the red-haired, but at the same time didn't want to. Out of all things, Akashi didn't like to be sympathized by others.

Music always soothed Midorima's nerves. It calmed him, refreshed him, energized him. According to Akashi Saito, Midorima's mother always sang songs and played the piano whenever Midorima was crying. The red-haired foster father even managed to have a copy of his mother's original compositions. Akashi Saito told Midorima that the latter's mother was a composer, and was a former singer from her younger years. It was obvious that Akashi Saito was the former singer's fanatic since Saito has the complete set of albums. But Akashi Saito reasoned out that it was because he was her friend back in high school.

(But, a small part inside of Midorima told that was a complete lie.)

Midorima had memorized every piece his mother composed and played it to master those pieces. His mother was the only reason why he started playing the piano in the first place, and he wouldn't dare touch a piano if it wasn't for his mother.

"Here to play the piano, Midorima-san?" Kaname said as she handed the keys to the band room. Kaname is a 2nd year high school student and president of the band club. She is the club's expert violinist and harpist."It's been awhile since you've visited the room. I heard from one of your teammates that a serious commotion happened."

"I'm afraid so." Midorima sighed.

Kaname chuckled. "Well, music is there to soothe you, Midorima-san. It's too bad I have to go. I really want to hear you play...but, I guess I have to wait for tomorrow's special, huh? It's for _him_, isn't it?"

A dark blush appeared on Midorima's cheeks. "Please stop, Kaname-senpai. It's not for him you know. It's for Teiko band club, nothing else."

Kaname rolled her eyes. "Tsundere as always. Deny all you want, but I still know the truth!" the girl said teasingly. "Speaking of which, I gave you an extra ticket for the recital tomorrow! Be sure to give him it! I'm sure he'll be happy that, apart from that very special gift that you'll give him, he'll be hearing such a lovely composition dedicated for him!"

"Wait, what?" Ticket?

"Anyway, I have to go, Midorima-san! See ya tomorrow!" And then, Kaname was gone in a flash, leaving Midorima dumbstruck. _Ticket, what ticket? _Midorima thought, but immediately dismissed it. Once the green-haired man was inside the room, all he was focused on was the white piano in the center, illuminated by the orange rays of the setting sun. Placing his bag on the floor and his lucky item on the piano, he unfolded the casket covering the black and white keys. His fingers ran over the keys before he positioned his fingers and started to play his favorite melody...

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Akashi would've flipped the world upside down if he knew that Kuroko wasn't resting in the latter's bedroom. Kuroko knew that too, but there were important and urgent things he forgot to fulfill in school, like his penpal letter and Midorima's recital invitation or some sort. Dressed in a simple light-blue striped shirt and knee-length pale yellow shorts, Kuroko sprinted slowly towards the school grounds. He wasn't feeling as light headed as he was before, but he was still feeling a twinge of pain every time he tried to run faster. The doctor said Kuroko only had a long but shallow gash on his forehead and a lightly swollen cheek, and his nose, fortunately, wasn't broken or heavily injured by the impact. Unfortunately, his nose was still red as of the moment and the doctor ensured that it would go away once applied with a light cold compress and some rest.

Once he reached school grounds (he asked the officer to escort him inside since his I.D. was not with him, and he needed that I.D. to use the train to go to Teiko Academy. Since the officer knows him well –heck, the officer said that the red-haired carrying him look murderous, and generously let Kuroko inside.), he immediately went to the locker rooms in the gym. Strangely, the gym lights were open, but no one was inside. Even the second-stringers who were tasked to clean the gym were missing. Though, when Kuroko went to the locker rooms to get his belongings, Kise's, Akashi's, and Aomine's belongings were still in their respective lockers. Kuroko wanted to find them, but, he only got five minutes before 6:00. Immediately, he went to the guidance counselor's office and gave the letter to the secretary. Good thing he made it on time because the secretary was about to leave.

"Now, where to find the others..." Kuroko murmured to himself, his school satchel and sports bag slung on his shoulder. He was carefully and gently holding the envelope that contains Midorima's recital invitation and his ever-lucky handkerchief as he searched for his brothers in the open fields. The poor bluenette couldn't find the others anywhere, and he wouldn't dare contact Momoi or Hotaru because of what happened earlier. Kuroko touched the spot where Aomine accidentally hit him. After the impact, his vision became blurry and he didn't know whose voice was barking and shouting. He tried to call for Aomine, but before that could happen, he found himself on the bench being treated by Midorima.

How could he talk to Aomine now? Kuroko felt that things became more complicated because of what happened earlier. Not because of Aomine hitting him –that was obviously an accident, but because of...

"_IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, SATSUKI'S LONELY! YOU'RE HER MAN, AREN'T YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"_

Could it be?

A soft melody distracted Kuroko from his thoughts. The familiar melancholic yet beautiful song that seemed to haunt and reminiscence Kuroko's past childhood memories...only one person can play that piece. Kuroko listened to the song and immediately identified its source. It was from the high school building, fourth floor, twelfth window, meaning, it must be from the last room in the right. The bluenette followed suit, hypnotized by the song. Once Kuroko reached the room –the band room, he stopped at the doorway. He watched as Midorima's fingers hopped from key to key, pressing each black and white key with such precision and timing. Kuroko wanted to close his eyes, to listen to the beautiful, haunting song more deeply, but he couldn't. He couldn't keep his blue eyes from watching Midorima –admire those short, perfectly-trimmed green-hair, pale yet soft skin, muscled and well-tone masculine figure, all illuminated by the beautiful orange glow of the sunset. Kuroko couldn't help but letting out a small and faint blush and grip his chest as his heart beat faster. Midorima is really a handsome person without the green-haired knowing. But not only that, the green-haired teen is loving and caring too. Remembering the childhood memories and the events that transpired today between the two, Kuroko smiled as behind that tsundere facade lies a motherly and gentle side of him the bluenette could only see.

And he wished that all of those were only for him, but he knows that it was impossible. However, it didn't keep the bluenette from loving and admiring Midorima from afar, just like listening to the beautiful song that Midorima played from the doorway. Kuroko doubted that Midorima would've noticed Kuroko, given the distance between them (and the low presence of the bluenette), but Kuroko is fine with this distance. Sometimes, it is better to be apart than to be closer, Kuroko believed, because it'll make things easier.

(Even if you yearn for him to be something more.)

When Midorima looked back, he almost jumped out of his seat. "Kuroko! What are you doing here! I thought you were at home," Midorima exclaimed. It took two seconds before Kuroko registered in his mind that Midorima was talking to the former.

"Ah, I went to get my things." Kuroko answered. "Sorry for surprising you and appearing here like this."

Midorima sighed. "Nevermind that. Let's go home. I'm sure Akashi won't be pleased when he learns that you escaped."

"I'm not a wild animal, Midorima-kun. And I don't need to be supervised any longer." Kuroko countered.

"Don't be stubborn. You had a head injury. Even though it's not serious, it's still worth of immediate and constant attention." Midorima said, approaching the bluenette. The green-haired's taped fingers gently brushed on the bandages wrapped around the bluenette's forehead. "Don't try to interfere in a fight, especially if the one's fighting are Kise and Aomine. You know how violent those two are." The green-haired took his lucky item and placed it inside a mahogany box lined with soft, velvet walls. The box was carefully tucked in the green-haired's bag. The two, even without verbal communication, walked together as they exit the building. Once they were outside, Kuroko noticed that the gym lights were still on but no one was inside.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko called. "Do you know where the others are?"

"I don't know myself. Murasakibara escorted Momoi home, and the others might still be with Akashi." Midorima replied. "You shouldn't be worried about them. They could take care of themselves. You, on the other hand, must be constantly paid with attention."

"Am I bothering you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. But, now that you're here, I guess we have to go with the flow."

"If Midorima-kun dislikes being with me, then I'll just stay here and wait for Akashi-kun to pick me up." The bluenette said, stopping on his tracks. Midorima looked back and shifted his glasses.

"Don't be a fool. If Akashi sees you here, he'll start questioning why you're not in bed and may even punish you if he's not in a good mood." Midorima said as he took a firm grip on the bluenette's wrist. "...I don't dislike you being with me. If I did, I wouldn't spend so much of my time with you."

Kuroko smiled. "I'm just playing with you, Midorima-kun. You are smart, but sometimes, you're so easy to fool."

"O-Oi!"

With Midorima's hand holding Kuroko's wrist, the two strolled calmly across the sidewalk of Teiko Academy, silence wavering between them. Kuroko found the silence a little bit uncomfortable, but he didn't want to talk to Midorima because Kuroko wasn't a talkative person to begin with. It seemed that, from Kuroko's psychoanalysis of Midorima's expression, the green-haired teen was in deep thought. Kuroko wanted to ask about that, but he didn't want to intrude to Midorima's personal affairs, like last time with others. First, Aomine got angry with him because he tried to help the tanned-teen. Second, when Kuroko tried to stop the fight between Aomine and Kise, he got hit. Even though, Midorima was not like Aomine and the former won't snap at the bluenette, Midorima likes privacy and has this tendency to keep his personal affairs all to himself so his family won't worry about him.

As they boarded the train, the only ride from Teiko Academy to mainland Tokyo, Kuroko asked the guard positioned there if he had seen a red-haired, or a blonde, or a ganguro passing by. The guard shook his head, saying he hasn't seen the devil incarnate from before, a hyperactive model or a ganguro, but saw a pink-haired girl and a giant passing through. Kuroko thanked the man and boarded the train. Midorima and Kuroko sat next to each other, silence heavier between them.

"...Ah!" Kuroko gasped loudly, catching Midorima's attention. "Midorima-kun, I almost forgot. Here is an invitation to a recital from the band club. Hotaru gave it to me." Kuroko handed the letter he's been holding all this time, and Midorima eagerly took the letter and ripped the letter itself from the envelope. There was a lavender paper folded in three folds, and one V.I.P ticket to a Teiko recital tomorrow evening.

Before Kuroko could ask anything of what these were for, the bluenette's eyes widened as he heard Midorima chuckle –a sincere chuckle- escaped from the stoic man's lips as the latter read the letter. Kuroko's stomach made a 360 degree flip in an instant. Kuroko looked away, feeling his cheeks heating up. He never heard Midorima chuckle for several years, or laugh so sincerely. To hear Midorima chuckle like that was an utmost surprise.

"Ano...Midorima-kun...what is that for?" Kuroko asked. Midorima sighed and shifted his glasses.

"I'm sure you're aware of the recital by the Teiko band club tomorrow." Midorima said in a hushed voice. Kuroko nodded. "And you know I'm playing, right?" Kuroko nodded once again.

Midorima shifted his glasses. "Let's just say that I have a special performance afterwards and only chosen audiences may be able to hear it."

"I see. Can I ask who those special audiences might be?"

Midorima hesitated for a moment, but sighed. "Originally, I was planning to introduce him tomorrow, but... I suppose I can tell you in advance." As the train stopped, the doors slid open and a robotic voice told over the speaker phone that the train has boarded onto to the station of Mainland Tokyo. "I'll tell you while we're walking."

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Kuroko wished that he hadn't learned about that disclosed information from Midorima, but, that would be denying the inevitable, and denying the inevitable is always pointless. All throughout their walk on the dark streets of Tokyo –the skies had turn cyan blue and some stars were already appearing in the sky; most lamp posts were lit up already and in this distance, the beautiful city lights of Tokyo city could be seen- the bluenette forced his smile. It was not beacause what Midorima was saying was uninteresting or offensive...it's just that...

"His name is Takao Kazunari..."

_Smile__._

"...He studies in Shutoku High and the same year as us..."

_Still smiling._

"How could I say this...H-he's my b-boyfriend..."

_Frown._

"We've been dating for two years now..."

_Still frowning._

"...And tomorrow is our second anniversary..."

_Crack._

"That special performance is for him only...to commemorate our anniversary..."

_**Shatter.**_

"That's wonderful, Midorima-kun." Kuroko lied. His blank expression remains unchanged, but inside, he is twisting and churning in agony. "I never thought Midorima-kun would be romantically involved with someone. I don't know if this is the right compliment, but congratulations with your second anniversary tomorrow."

Midorima shifted his glasses as a response. It is clear under the bright light of the lamp posts that Midorima was blushing.

"...Is that special performance your gift for Takao-san?" Kuroko asked. He wasn't sure how to address Midorima's boyfriend –just saying the name left a bitter taste in his mouth. But, Kuroko thought, Midorima was never his in the first place. And the green-haired teen is his brother. What right gave Kuroko to start being possessive and jealous over a man who was never his to begin with?

"No...Let's just say it's an opening act. Takao likes surprises and dramatic entrances, so I might as well give him what he wants, even if it's troublesome and against my will. Takao might complain about how shallow I've become." Midorima replied. "I was going to buy him the gift today, but I'm short of money."

"Then, I'll let you borrow mine." Kuroko instantly replied. "And you can't deny my help. It's yours and Takao-san's special day after all. And there's no need to pay me back."

Midorima stared at him, thinking and wanting to say a counter statement but realized that Kuroko is the only person who will help him as of the moment. Midorima looked away and murmured in a low voice "Thank you." Kuroko smiled bitterly at the tsundereness of Midorima.

_What am I doing? _Kuroko thought to himself. Honestly, the bluenette should not be doing this. He shouldn't be putting himself into torture by involving himself further into Midorima's romantic escapades. It hurts doing this, but, he shouldn't also be hurting in the first place. Midorima was always giving him gifts during Kuroko's birthdays and Christmas, so what difference would it make if Midorima would give someone else a present? _A lot, actually _Kuroko thought bitterly. _Because that gift would be for love, and not for tradition. _Nonetheless, Kuroko shoved his personal thoughts and feelings aside. He was still going to help Midorima, because Midorima is his brother. Kuroko had vowed that he'll make his brothers –no, his whole family- happy even it means costing his own happiness.

They took a detour and arrived in a quaint shop in Tokyo City. The shop was a small jewelry store, selling simple women and men accesories to wedding rings and true gold necklaces. The ambiance of the place were like of those branded jewelry shops in the popular malls here in this city, but the view through the glass windows were more of Kuroko's liking: a clear view of the glowing Tokyo city from a distance. Kuroko could also see couples passing by the shop. No wonder Midorima and Takao found this place.

As Kuroko was inspecting some merchandise, Midorima patted his shoulder. "Let's go." The green-haired said. Kuroko nodded and both exited the store.

The two kept walking, ignoring the couples who decided to take a night stroll. Kuroko eyed the black box that Midorima placed in the latter's satchel. Midorima caught Kuroko staring and sighed. He took out the box and gave it to the bluenette. Kuroko carefully took the box and opened it. Inside were two silver rings placed on the soft white linings of the black box. The rings looked almost plain, except for the words 'I LOVE YOU' etched inside the rings. Under the moonlight, the rings emitted a lavender glow.

"There's always a great distance separating us." Midorima explained. "I have to ride a train just to go to the other side of Tokyo just to meet him in his school. And he has to undergo various examinations and entrance procedures before he can have the permission to enter Teiko Academy. Lately, we've meeting less and less, and he's getting lonelier without me, so I thought that giving him a reminder of me would cheer him up a bit at least when I'm not at his side."

"That's...very thoughtful of you, Midorima-kun." Kuroko commented. He also wanted that type of attention from Midorima. He wanted to tell the green-haired teen that he's lonely and he just wanted a little affection from the latter. But, he couldn't. Why? Midorima is Kuroko's brother. Midorima was always there for Kuroko, helping the bluenette constantly for 10 years! But, Kuroko will always yearn for more and every time, he would suppress that yearning. He wouldn't want his brothers to fuss over him, like in the past. This is the present; everyone has their own lives now. He shouldn't bother Midorima anymore; the green-haired already has plans for his future and Kuroko doesn't want to ruin those plans.

All Kuroko could do now was stand-by or help Midorima in return for the ten years of service by the green-haired.

The two took the bus, then walked in the suburban streets to reach the Akashi estates. Once they reached the gate, Midorima patted Kuroko's shoulder.

"...T-thank you...for everything. I wouldn't have bought this without your help." Midorima said in a low voice. It is obvious Midorima is struggling to say his words. "But next time I won't be asking for your help anymore. I was only cursed by fate for not following Oha-Asa's instructions and as a result, a shortage in cash. Don't expect this to happen next time."

"I know. Midorima-kun isn't reckless, unlike the others."

"Hn. I'm glad you know about that."

As the gates opened, Midorima looked back at Kuroko. Something was bothering the bluenette, but he had no reason to ask. After all, previously, the bluenette told him Kuroko would be expressing his problems through letter. And even if the Penpal project doesn't help Kuroko at all, the bluenette would open up for Akashi. Midorima frowned.

"You know, you could watch my special performance with Takao. He's been dying to meet you." Midorima murmured, making Kuroko's eyes glint hopefully.

Even if Kuroko wanted to hear Midorima's beautiful, emotion-filled melodies once again, even if Kuroko was curious of what Midorima was going to play for his special performance, even if Kuroko wanted to feel special -which he alread is- by being one of those chosen people to hear Midorima's special performance, Kuroko couldn't. Because that performance wasn't for him.

That is for Takao, and Takao Kazunari only.

What right did God give to Kuroko to interfere in the couples' romantic development -and Midorima's private life, nonetheless.

_You can't just force me to do things you want to do, or pry with my personal life! When I told you to leave me alone, just leave me alone!_

With a straight face, Kuroko gave Midorima a small smile. "Thank you for the offer, Midorima-kun, but I think it's best suited that I wouldn't be there. After all, this is all for your second anniversary. Where am I in this relationship?"

Midorima pondered that idea and nodded. It was best for the two to share the moment tomorrow. Another person would really ruin it.

"Midorima-kun, before I forget," the bluenette said as he searched something in his pockets. He pulled out Midorima's handkerchief and gave it to the rightful owner.

"I had fun with your handkerchief. It was fun while it lasted." Kuroko said. "Please give it to the person most important to you."

Midorima stared at the young teen with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about? Honestly, you speak of strange things."

"Perhaps so."

This is alright, Kuroko convinced himself. He had vowed that he'll make his brothers –no, his whole family- happy. And he did! He helped Midorima, and now Midorima will be happy because of his anniversary tomorrow. His mission is complete!

But why is there a painful ache in his heart? Kuroko shook his head.

Kuroko had vowed that he'll make his brothers –no, his whole family- happy even it means _costing his own happiness._

* * *

"Tetsuya," Akashi called as Midorima and Kuroko entered their lovely abodes. Maids and bulters greeted the new arrivals curtly, but seen in their expression is relief. Akashi must be ordering them to search in the ends of the earth for Kuroko Tetsuya. "Where have you been?" Noticeable in the red-haired's tone is anger and disappointment, but Kuroko only noticed the little pinch of worriness in it.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun. I disobeyed your orders to get my belongings. Thankfully, Midorima-kun is there to escort me home. I promise this won't happen again." Kuroko replied monotonously. Even with a blank expression and a monotous tone, Akashi knew that Kuroko was sorry for his actions.

The red-haired glared darkly for a moment but dismissed his anger. His fingertips brushed Kuroko's forehead, and climbed their way into the bluenette's locks. "Don't do that ever again, Tetsuya. You made me worried. Go upstairs and change into your pyjamas. We'll be having dinner in two minutes."

Kuroko nodded and up he went.

(He missed Akashi and Midorima glaring harshly at each other like animals fighting for their territory)

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko called as he softly knock on the older teen's door. Remembering his promise to himself, Kuroko bravely went to Aomine's room to talk, even if the darker bluenette wasn't in the mood or he just had a fight with Kise earlier.

Kuroko received no response. That's when Kuroko turned the knob to open the door.

"...What the..."

The door won't open. The room is locked. Aomine locked his room. He locked his room away from Kuroko.

Out of frustration, Kuroko banged his head on the door, hard enough for the door to vibrate but silent enough for those downstairs to be deaf of the noise. Kuroko winced when he felt a sharp pain on his head. The bluenette cursed to himself when he remembered that he had a non-fatal head injury, then he just banged his head on the wall to worsen it.

"Stupid, stupid me..." Kuroko muttered to himself. He crouched down, his back facing the wall. His face buried on his knees and his knees close to his chest with his arms wrapped around it, Kuroko kept muttering and cursing himself.

"I don't want to intrude into your private life anymore," Kuroko murmured, "I just want to help, so please..."

"Open the door."

**OOOOoooOOOO**

When Midorima was unpacking his belongings in his room, he heard something crack. Midorima took out the box he kept his doll in. To his dismay, the doll had a large, noticeable crack running from its locks, pass its left eyes and down to it's cheek. Super glue and duct tape won't be able to fix this.

When Midorima touched the crack, in order to examine the depreciation clearly, another crack was formed. This time, it was a really large crack right across the doll's face and down to it's body. Nothing can fix this one anymore. Another touch and the doll would shatter completely.

Midorima money was definitely wasted.

He placed the doll back in the box and threw it away.

* * *

**Eternal Empress: **So what do you think? I hope it satisfies all of you. The next chapter won't be as angsty as this~ :3 So stay tuned!

Also... Saw and interpreted my symbolism? Can't understand it? Well, the symbolism in the chapter talks a lot about Kuroko. (And maybe Midorima). Observe Kuroko and you shall see something about him X3

Stay tuned! I'll update as fast as I can! I promise.


	4. Chapter 3

**Eternal Empress: **Yo guys, I'm back. I hope I wasn't late or anything. I swear school, personal life problems, school, personal life problems kept hitting me. Plus, I have trouble writing stories because of writers block and the cold weather. Whenever I try to write on my laptop (I write every night), I accidentally fall asleep. Seriously, it feels nice sleeping on a cold weather. Plus, I get less nights writing fanfics because of essays, editorials, thesis, news articles to write. I'm a managing editor in our school paper and I need to make sure my name is in the newspaper! I won't let my hardwork for writing so many articles go to waste!

Anyway, there ends my rant. I hope this chapter is good enough. Warning: This chapter contains less angst, but it revolves on the complex relationship of Kise and Kuroko. Plus, there's a little bit of MidoTaka in there. Don't worry, it's for the sake of the plot. It's nothing permanent. The pairing is still GomandKaga/Kuro, but Kaga won't make a debut until later.

There are symbolisms but not as much. Everything will revolve all around on your understanding on Kise and Kuroko's relationship. I love Kikuro, so I made it extra special for you guys. :) Enjoy~

**Summary: **Kuroko dreams to marry his stepbrothers. As they grew up, Kuroko realized it was impossible. But it didn't stop him from loving them in a way it is forbidden. He knows it's wrong and he wants closure. But, what if his brothers were as confused as he is? GOM+Kaga/Kuro AU

* * *

_**Forbidden**_  
_禁じられ__た_

Chapter Three

* * *

Dinner went quite well, actually. But, it was still far from the dinner Kuroko used to have every afternoon. This time around, Aomine didn't come down for the dinner and Akashi instructed the maids to bring the tanned teen's dinner to his room. The others were present; however each and every one of them kept being inclusive.

Kise, unlike his usual self, was silent throughout dinner and his silence added tension inside the room. Kise was talkative, cheerful and usually bickering with Aomine about the food on the table, but now he was frowning, quiet and he _wouldn't_ meet anyone in the eye.

Akashi was silent as well, but he gave curt replies if Murasakibara asked the red-haired some things. Kuroko didn't know if Akashi was still disappointed on Kuroko's escape or if he has a small feud with Midorima going on right about now.

Midorima was silent, as usual, but he kept eyeballing Akashi, which was something unwise to do at Akashi Seijuuro. When Midorima's and Akashi's eyes meet, it was like invisible sparks kept flying in the air and somehow Kuroko was caught between the crossfire.

Murasakibara was too far engrossed in his food to talk about anything. However, he only talked to Akashi and Kuroko, and totally ignored Kise and Midorima. It was alright because Kise and Midorima were ignoring the purple-haired giant as well.

Due to this dinner set-up, Kuroko ate less than he usually does. Akashi, as usual of him, forced the younger teen to eat more, but Midorima, surprisingly, told Akashi to leave Kuroko and the bluenette's endeavors alone. After that outburst, dinner ended with no bickering or argument but with tension and hostility. No one wanted to talk after that nor dared to stay at the tense-filled room. And to add more, Aomine isn't responding to Kuroko's pleas, and the maids said to Kuroko that Aomine still refuses to talk when the younger bluenette asked for the tanned-teen. As a result, Kuroko did his assignments quietly in his room with a grumbling stomach and an upset heart. Kuroko finished his assignments and studies with no enthusiasm at all, and proceeded to prepare himself for bed.

The previous events had upset him, especially with Aomine and Midorima. For Aomine, Kuroko felt that he failed to become the little brother Aomine always wanted, or become the friend that Aomine always needed. Maybe what Aomine had become was his entire fault, and if he had never provoked the tanned male in such a way, maybe Aomine would still be the same basketball loving idiot everyone knew. For Midorima, however, Kuroko felt crushed, obliterated, _shattered_ –these feelings shouldn't even be felt in the first place, but they continue hurting, piercing his chest and burning his throat. Maybe Kuroko was a sadist for helping Midorima, for rejecting his proposal, but the bluenette knows it was always for the best of his brothers, and he had vowed to help them even if it costs his own happiness.

In a desperate attempt to douse all these feelings away, he took his cellphone from his drawer and looked at the wallpaper. Somehow, the pain didn't ease at all and the picture made it worse. Nostalgia or not, the picture was _hurting _him too. Do even the simplest and smallest memoires of his brothers remind Kuroko of pain and sorrow? Before, even the smallest reminder of his brothers would make him smile out of blue. But now…

Kuroko shook his head. No, all of this was just a phase. The pain in his heart would just fade away in a good night's sleep and tomorrow he would never feel a thing. He would be this as usual blunt and straight-forward Kuroko Tetsuya. Tomorrow, his brothers would be in a good mood and maybe he could finally talk to Aomine. Then, everything would go as planned tomorrow. Yes, yes they would. As Midorima would say, '_today is filled with bad luck, but tomorrow is a different day'_. Slipping his cellphone inside his drawer once more, Kuroko covered his body with his blanket and closed his eyes.

_When Kuroko opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a vast field, surrounded by thousands of sunflowers that reached Kuroko's waist. The weather was perfect for a family picnic and the golden sunflowers looked beautiful as they were illuminated with the bright rays of sunlight. Kuroko felt a warm yet humid breeze brushing past his body and he spotted an airplane traveling up in the ever-blue sky. As Kuroko wandered inside the field, he found a pathway which lead to a gigantic apple tree. Kuroko took shelter from there as he sat between two of its large roots and made himself comfortable. It was cool under the shade, and the view was beautiful. Kuroko felt relaxed and he doesn't feel a little bit bothered, anxious or paranoid. _

_As he stared up, he found an apple hovering above him. Of course, it was attached to a branch too high for Kuroko to reach. Somehow, Kuroko found it troublesome trying to pick an apple when he wasn't hungry, but the way the sunlight that passed through the gaps of clumps of the leaves which made the apple shine and sparkle made the fruit tempting. The way the apple looked so red, so shiny, so juicy, and so sweet made Kuroko want it so bad. But he couldn't reach it. And he can't climb trees. _

"_Does Kurokocchi want an apple?" Kise's head appeared behind the tree, looking down and smiling at the ever-comfortable Kuroko. At first the bluenette was surprised of Kise's sudden appearance, but the former eased. Kise sat next to Kuroko, on one of the tree's roots. The two did not talk but silently stared at the sky together. Kuroko was comfortable and satisfied with Kise to not care about the apple any more. Silence and tranquility with Kuroko's beloved was enough. _

"_Does Kurokocchi want an apple?" Kise repeated. This time, Kuroko found himself being carried upward then placed on someone's lap. With Kise gazing sensually at him and Kuroko sitting on the former's lap facing the former, Kuroko looked away, trying to stop blush forming on his pale cheeks. He heard Kise chuckle, and it sounded and felt like silk: smooth, rich, deep and addicting. _

"_I can get it for you," Kise offered as he whispered it onto Kuroko's ear. Now, Kuroko couldn't help but blush a pale pink shade. Kise pointed above and Kuroko followed, his eyes trailing onto the apple. "It's very sweet" Kise added._

"_Fine." Kuroko finally answers. The apple looked delicious after all, and there was no harm in taking a small bite from it. Since Kise was tall, it was easy for him to pick the apple without moving three inches more, or making Kuroko leave from his lap. The apple looked tastier up close, and Kuroko couldn't help but lick his lips. Kuroko couldn't only imagine the sweetness and juiciness of every bite, or the crisp yet smooth flesh of the fruit between his teeth. Before he could even take a bite, he heard someone talking behind the same tree they were under and Kuroko noticed the sour expression now written on Kise's face._

"_Here, why won't you try some?" It was Aomine. He seemed to be offering something to another person._

"_I don't know, Dai-chan… But, Ki-chan…" Momoi's voice trailed off. Why was she with Aomine? _

"_He's not here. Plus, he was never ever good for you." _

"_But, I love him."_

"_But, does he love you?"_

"_Of course! Why would I be his girlfriend in the first place?"_

_Aomine chuckled. Not because of Momoi's innocent answer, but because of her naivety for the situation. "Oh really? When he's actually cheating with Tetsu right behind your back?"_

_Kuroko's appetite for the apple diminished in an instant. What was he doing? When he was about to pull away from Kise, the blond had embraced him tightly. Kuroko's head was on Kise's chest while Kise buried his nose onto Kuroko's locks, inhaling the bluenette's sweet scent. _

"_Please, just stay" Kise murmured. He took the apple Kuroko dropped and place it between the bluenette's hands. "A bite won't hurt."_

_Kise lifted Kuroko from his shoulders, pulling the shorter teen from the blonde's chest. With a look of sensuality and seduction that made Kuroko figuratively melt from the latter's position, Kise lightly pressed the apple onto Kuroko's lips. It was if Kise was tempting Kuroko to take part on this apple, this forbidden fruit. Kuroko opened his mouth, abiding to Kise's wants. His teeth were grazing on the apple's red skin, but stopped when he heard Momoi crying and Aomine calling Kuroko's name. Then everything faded into white._

Kuroko's eyes shot open, his chest heaving up and down. He suddenly woke up from the terrifying combination of Momoi's cries and Aomine's call, and somehow that sweet dream had turned into a nightmare a second before it ended. Kuroko sat up, massaging his forehead to get rid of the memory. The sounds were still fresh, and the fact that Kuroko realized that he might be having a wet dream about Kise made Kuroko want to bang his head on the wall.(Emphasis on might. There was no dirty residue on his bed; thus, the dream is listed as a potential wet dream.)

_Maybe it was because of my head injury,_ Kuroko thought. Feeling that a glass of water would calm his nerves, Kuroko silently walked downstairs and to the kitchen. The hallways were dim-lighted and no servant was awake in this early hour. Kuroko expected that he would be the only person awake at this time of the hour, but, surprisingly someone had broken Kuroko's expectations. The bluenette found Kise scavenging inside the refrigerator, trying to find something eat. Kuroko quirked an eyebrow as Kise looked carefully at the nutritional facts of each food, inspecting the amount of calories each of the food could bring. Of course, Kuroko understands this. A model has to be physically fit. Even though Kise is exercising every day, there might come a time that Kise could lose a pair of his abs by his high-calorie diet.

"Kise-kun, can you step aside?" Kuroko asked, as he bent down on Kise's level (because Kise was squatting), asking for the blonde to give way to Kuroko. Thankfully, Kise didn't scream in surprise, but he abruptly raised his head, hitting himself with the roof of the refrigerator. Kise groaned in pain and only realized that there was no ghost around, only Kuroko. Kise sighed in relief and continued massaging the sore spot on his head.

"Oh, it's only you, Kurokocchi…" Kise said. The blonde yawned. "What are you doing in one in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. I figured out a glass of water would make me drowsy again." Kuroko answered plainly. "What are you doing early in the morning, Kise-kun? You can't sleep, too?"

Kise sheepishly smiled. "I guess you can say that. I was rudely awakened by my grumbling stomach! I shouldn't have tried sleeping when I'm hungry…" the blonde grumbled. "Anyway, do you want a milk tea instead? It'll help you sleep better."

_Do you want an apple, Kurokocchi? _Kuroko mentally shook his head. That was only a dream. "Thank you for the offer Kise-kun, but I have to decline. I don't want to bother you." Kuroko answered, making Kise chuckle.

"Nothing is bothersome, if it is for Kurokocchi!" Kise said, smiling. "Come on, I'll make you a hot milk tea just like old times."

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The kitchen was brightly lit with the soft glow of the lights and the aroma of vanilla and milk was intoxicatingly sweet that Murasakibara would be woken up from his slumber. Kuroko sat patiently on one of the chairs, his arms crossed on the table and his head resting on it. He watched lazily as Kise kept stirring the milk and vanilla mixture slowly but surely, occasionally taking a sample and tasting it. He would add vanilla if the mixture tasted more of milk and felt watery on his tongue, and he would add milk if the mixture was too sweet and it felt too creamy on his tongue. Kise expertly fondled with the ingredients, and it somehow reminded Kuroko of his own mother. It was still a mystery why it was Kise, and not Kuroko, who mastered the recipes and the cooking style Hanako tried to teach to her own biological son. But, now that Kuroko was thinking of it, Kise was already gifted with his copy-cat abilities back when he was a child, and he had mastered those cooking recipes from Hanako through observing her and copying her movements, but enough of that. Thinking of his own mother made Kuroko a little nostalgic and homesick.

Kuroko's eyes drifted towards Kise's bare back, where Kuroko could clearly see those well-toned muscles that have been developed through rigorous basketball training and exercise. Kise's back also looked very smooth and soft, free from blemish or scars, and warm to lean on. He remembered the Kise in his dream, the blonde who was so intimate and seductive to him. Suddenly, Kuroko's cheeks heated and flushed bubble gum pink when he realized he had been staring at Kise. He looked away when Kise leaned to face Kuroko. Kise chuckled. Kuroko heard the stove clicked off and liquid poured into porcelain containers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kurokocchi" Kise said as he placed two mugs filled with the milk tea on the table. "Careful, it's hot."

Kuroko carefully touched his cup, blowing softly on the hot milk tea to reduce its temperature. When Kuroko felt through the mug that the tea wasn't as hot as it was when it was served, Kuroko took a sip. He moaned quite loudly when he felt the silky texture of the liquid on his tongue, the warm liquid in his mouth, and the sweet and delectable taste overwriting his senses. Kise's milk tea was by far the best, after his mother's of course. Kuroko eagerly but timidly drank his tea as Kise watched his younger brother smile happily. The moans were also an added bonus because his Kurokocchi's moans are the cutest sounds.

"Aren't you going to drink yours, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Later." Kise plainly answered. "Kurokocchi is distracting me~ You look so cute drinking like that."

An embarrassed flush appeared on Kuroko's cheeks. It was faint but Kise noticed it. "Please do not watch me. Or stare at me like that."

"I can't help it, Kurokocchi is so cute~"

"I am not cute. And please stop saying things like that."

Kise chuckled. He rested his chin on his hand. "Say, Kurokocchi…" Kise began, his free hand drawing circles on the table. "If you were to choose over someone you really love and someone you have to love, who would you choose?"

Kuroko took a short sip from his mug, his eyes never leaving on Kise. "Why do you ask?" The bubbly, cheerful atmosphere Kise created dissipated instantly.

"No reason. I just like to see if Kurokocchi is romantically aware or something." Kise taunted. "Kurokocchi is the most innocent in the family –everyone is afraid of speaking worldly and adult matters when you're around because they might corrupt you and your innocence. And innocence is rare so hard to find nowadays that it can only be found in children~! But that is expected because Kurokocchi is like a child~"

Kuroko frowned. "I may not be involved in a relationship like you or as knowledgeable as the others are, but I know some things about relationships that can also be used as an arsenal in worldly topics, Kise-kun" Kuroko scolded, taking another sip. "Do you know that there are different forms of love? According to Plato's philosophy and early Renaissance literature about love and romanticism, there are three forms of love, each unique in their own ways. They are: eros, the sexual desire, platonic, the chaste love, and romantic, the deep and sensual love. In Japanese terms, eros, platonic and romantic love are called Koi, Suki and Ai respectively."

"Love for a person you have to love might be classified under the Suki category. You do not love the person for physical looks, or emotional attraction, but for one's goodness as a friend, acquaintance, a teacher in Elementary, or a crush in middle school. In short, suki is a shallow love pertaining to fondness for a human being. That is why when daisuki is translated to English, it means 'I like you'. Suki is also love described to be pure and innocent but short-lived."

"The love for a person you really have a strong attraction to may fall under Koi or Ai. In terms of the Koi category, Koi love pertains to physical attraction and sexual desire for a counterpart. Whereas Ai is romanticism, Koi is more involved on seduction and physical appearance. Koi is a _'wanting'_ love, and not a _'needing' _or _'giving'_ one. Though Koi is not as shallow as the Suki love, it is not considered as deep and meaningful as the Ai love. It is because Koi focuses more on lust and immediate fulfillment, and only one end in the Koi relationship is benefiting. Koi is short-lived, only because the Koi love does not consider permanent commitments and this love does not have 'strings attached'."

"Ai, on the other hand, is the 'real love' described by early philosophers and poets. It is not based on physical and emotional attraction or goodness of one's self, but the combination of the two. According on 'Oriental Affections' written by okaa-san, Ai is the most beautiful, most realistic but most complex love of all. The Ai love is deep, meaningful, and sensual, and both partners of the Ai love are more onto _'giving'_ than _'receiving'_. Ai is forever because this love involves great intimacy and both partners are willing to establish a permanent commitment. Though Ai is the truest form of love there is, it is develops very slowly, undergoing many challenges and stages. "

"Also according to okaa-san's book, _'The Bridge under Two rivers'_, the three types of love are all in different levels. Of course, Ai is the highest level, next is the Koi, and Suki follows shortly. The book tells that, aside from the three types of love, there are two forms of true love: the selfish one and the selfless one. In the selfish love, one will always consider the Ai, given with the three types of love to choose from. You see, a selfish love will always consider the happiness of the person who is loving, not the person he loves. True, the person he holds the Ai love for has her feelings considered as well, but, in the selfish love, it is made sure that the Ai couple will live happily ever after in joy, not caring at the others whom the couple holds Suki or Koi love for. It is like the couple has their own world to live happily in. This kind of love is for young couples who are carefree in their decisions. For the other couples, however, are different in their way of decisions.

"Sometimes, love requires sacrifices. True, many lovers always choose the partner they hold the Ai love for. Married couples would choose their husbands or wives over their friends or workmates. But, sometimes, it is not that simple. There are ideal times when someone is to choose over the three types of loves, not for his happiness but for the happiness of the three people he would hold the different types of love for. This is the selfless love. In the selfless love, priorities of one are considered more than the happiness of the couple, and requires many sacrifices. For example, a couple is forced apart because the one has to choose to stay with a childhood friend who loves him and is dying. This said person, selfless and caring, would rather to choose over the dying childhood friend than his own lover, not for the sake of his happiness but for that childhood friend. He would be willing to sacrifice the girl of his dreams to make his childhood friend happy throughout her life. This kind of love is for mature couples who have responsibilities to fulfill. They're more aware of their surroundings and would want the others to be happy.

"In short and simpler words, true love is based on decisions. There are no wrong choices, but your entire happiness is depended on what you pick. Since love is selfless and selfish at the same time, it is hard to decide; thus making love so complex and endearing, yet so majestic and joyful. I don't particularly know what to choose, but I believe that I would choose the Ai love. I just want to be happy with the person I love, nothing less and nothing more. I would give anything just to make the person I love happy, even if it costs my own."

Kuroko took a sip from his tea after finishing his lecture about love upon Kise. The blonde gaped, surprised with what words of wisdom that escaped from Kuroko's lips. Kuroko maintained his blank expression, but he was somehow irked by how Kise was staring at him.

"Please stop gaping like that. It is irritating." Kuroko scolded, snapping Kise from his trance.

"Sorry, Kurokocchi. It's surprising that you know so much about love," Kise chuckled, scratching his head. "I guess you know something about worldly matters, after all."

"All of this information is derived from my studies of Plato's Symponisium, Renaissance literature, and my mother's publications. Even though you are equipped with knowledge about, it is still best if you have experienced love first hand." Kuroko answered. "Why do you ask of this, Kise-kun? Aren't you…in love…with Momoi-san?"

Those words 'in love' and 'Momoi' were like sand paper rubbing continuously on his tongue. The pain stings and lasts. It was not easily driven off. Nonetheless, Kuroko tried to douse this pain by drinking the milk tea. After a long sip, Kuroko noticed that Kise was quiet. Kuroko also noticed that Kise's eyes widened for a moment, but eventually returned to its normal state. The golden eyes lost their luster as they turned into dark bronze, clouded of confusion, guilt, and sadness. The smile Kise showed seemed a little _lost_, hollow as the blonde chuckled –a force laugh that only had one tone.

"Did you know that I've never been in love before, Kurokocchi?. Not once, not to anyone, not even to Satsukicchi," Kise answered, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe I'm just incapable of love…or I'm just really heartbroken."

Kuroko frowned. "Heartbroken? Who broke your heart Kise-kun?"

Golden eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a thin line. For a moment, it seemed that all Kise's negativities were directed towards Kuroko, like everything bad that had happened to Kise were all blamed to Kuroko. But to make matters worse, Kuroko heard one word, one syllable, one pronoun that he had never expected Kise would say.

"_**You."**_

Kuroko's eyes widened and choked on his drink. As Kuroko coughed, Kise burst out laughing, making the bluenette irritated at the blonde's prank.

"S-sorry, kurokocchi!" Kise said, in between laughs. "That was only a joke! There's no need to lament about it. Haha!"

"I hate you, Kise-kun" Kuroko grumbled under his breath, regaining his composure.

"But seriously, Kurokocchi," Kise said as his laughter died silently. "If you were to choose, if you were put into an ideal situation like what you said, who would you pick: The person who you love, but may never love you back, or the person you have to love and in need of your constant affection and company? Would you really...pick Ai instead of Suki just for the sake of your happiness? Would you want your love to be _selfish_?"

Somehow, through Kise's serious look hidden under his happy façade, or the underlying tone of desperation and hopelessness under that cheerful tone, Kuroko heard: _Who would you pick: Aomine or me?_ Kuroko, because he had to stay true and support his early statement, would choose the person he really loves, but somehow, in his heart, it wasn't the right choice entirely. Questions of _'What would happen to the person who needs you? Would you become selfish or self-less on basing your decision? Why would you choose such person? What is your valid reason'_ kept ringing in his head, as if his conscience was telling him to choose wisely, not carelessly. Kuroko could feel his conscience shouting not to mess this up, and somehow the bluenette was a little bit pressured.

This is only an honest question, no big deal right?

Wrong.

Before Kuroko could speak of his unsure decision, Akashi appeared on the doorway, eyes glaring and lips frowning, wondering why Kise was half-naked (he wasn't wearing a shirt) and why Kuroko was up early in the morning.

**OOOoooOOO**

Breakfast went quickly and still, no one has talked with each other like they used to. Sure, they gave curt replies and greetings, but it was not the same. Breakfast usually was chaotic but fun, but now it was silent and cold as ice. If silence could kill, Kuroko must've died seconds after he has entered the dining room.

Kise shivered when he felt Akashi throwing menacing glares at him. Last night, Akashi was really upset when he discovered that Kuroko hasn't receiving his proper sleeping hours and Kise was the cause of that. Kuroko tried to explain, but even before the bluenette could mutter a single word, Akashi had ordered Kise and Kuroko back to bed, like a responsible mother should do and say. Aomine had come and ate breakfast with them, but he only gave curt greetings to others and continued to ignore Kuroko. Once again, Kuroko was not able to speak with Aomine for the younger bluenette had lost the courage to. Kuroko's mind shouted at him for being a coward. Midorima instructed others that, if they were all interested to watch him in the recital, they could come even without tickets. Kuroko heard from the tone of Midorima's voice that the green-haired was expecting all of them to come to introduce his special man. Kuroko's heart bled for him. Murasakibara, as usual, was silent and following Akashi's orders, but he might be the happiest of them all because he has all the vanilla milk tea for himself. The purple-haired giant gave Kuroko a mug full, and Kuroko had no choice but to drink it all because Akashi was watching.

Even though the milk tea was warm and sweet, it failed to soothe Kuroko's nerves at all.

Aomine finishes breakfast early, and left for school alone. Kuroko hopes Momoi would come with him, because Kuroko knows that Aomine always appreciates Momoi's company, even in a bad mood. Kuroko was jealous of that.

Akashi and Midorima leave next to school, mainly because they had something important to do in school. The two looked like they were ready to settle their dispute and decided that school would be a private place to do it. Kise followed, because Akashi said he needs a word or two to speak to Kise. The blonde followed, but kept whining because Kurokocchi won't be with him. That left Murasakibara and Kuroko inside the house. The two decided to go to school together. If they would be fast enough, maybe they'll catch the early morning train.

While Kuroko was slipping on his shoes, Murasakibara patiently waited outside, munching on his maiubo.

"I can teach Kuro-chin to bake, if he likes." Murasakibara suddenly said. Kuroko stared at the giant, blinking and wondering at what Murasakibara said. Teach him how to bake?

"That would be great, Murasakibara-kun. Although, I hope it won't disrupt anything of your plans." Kuroko stated, walking alongside with Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin is always busy with Mido-chin and Mine-chin lately, so I have nothing to do." The purple-haired giant said. "I was supposed to spend my free time baking cakes and cooking snacks, but then, I noticed we weren't spending much time together because I was so busy and Kuro-chin was hanging out with other people. So, I thought, why not spend my extra time with you? You've been brooding about things for a while now and I think you need a little cheering up. They say baking is a great way to let out stress, and I think Kuro-chin really needs to let out stress."

Kuroko was impressed that Murasakibara was thinking of him. The bluenette let out a small smile. "I would love baking with you, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko answered. "When will you want to bake?"

"Hm…maybe this Friday." Murasakibara answered. "First, I'll teach Kuro-chin some techniques and procedures on pre-baking, then discuss the ingredients and tools we're going to use, then what to do and what not to do inside the kitchen, and other stuff I'll have to think of. It's important that Kuro-chin learns all of this before we go to the actual backing because the cake we will be baking is complex and hard to make. But, I know Kuro-chin could do it."

"Then, it's a plan." Kuroko said. "I'll going to look forward with you this Friday."

"Me too, Kuro-chin~"

* * *

Morning Training was hard as usual. While Akashi observing the players run through the field, Hotaru keeping check on the time on her stopwatch and Momoi handing towels and bottles of water to those players who are sweaty and thirsty, one must exert effort and beat their previous records. Anyone who fails will be punished, as Akashi said when everyone first met the young captain.

"Kurokocchi~!" The cheerful, blonde fellow shouted as he sprinted faster to catch up with Kuroko, who was already wheezing and gasping, but forcing himself to run faster. Kuroko's eyebrows scrunched when he heard Kise. He doesn't have any time or energy to waste to deal with Kise's annoying antics, and the blonde should be reminded that Akashi tripled his training menu in the morning.

"What…do…you…want…Kise…kun?" Kuroko muttered between gasps. With sweat trickled down his forehead and his bangs stuck on his face, Kuroko couldn't see much because of the locks that partially covered his vision, but he kept going, knowing Akashi was watching. He had no time (or energy) to sweep the bangs off, and he had to devote all his energy into his muscles because he had to run faster. He had to make eight laps around the wide, open field and also beat his previous record of eight minutes and fifty-nine seconds. It was his fastest record yet, and Akashi was expecting Kuroko to be faster.

"Want to go with me to my photo-shoot this afternoon? My manager called and told me the co-star fell ill, so we really need a new replacement as soon as possible. Since Kurokocchi is so cute and feminine, I recommended you to be the replacement for the co-star." Kise explained. "As long as you come at the photoshoot, you'll be in the photos with me! They would even pay you as much as my salary! So what do you say? We haven't really spending much time together quite often! You always hang with Midorimacchi and Akashicchi!"

Kuroko lost the conversation right after the word 'co-star'. Kuroko didn't really have the time to hear Kise's rant once more. There was a record to beat and three remaining laps to run. It was great that Kise was inviting him into a photo-shoot–for what reason again? Kuroko can't remember–but, Kise should've asked Kuroko about that in a more appropriate time, like after the bluenette finishes his laps?

"I…Kise-kun... Later…" Kuroko gasped. But, it seemed that Kise didn't hear Kuroko's answer because the blonde was smiling as he waited for the bluenette's answer, expecting it to be a yes. Kuroko's voice must be getting softer and quieter, maybe because he was running out of breath.

"Six minutes and 30 seconds! Move faster!" He heard Hotaru shout. Six minutes have already passed?! Kuroko needed to move faster. But, the bluenette could feel his legs shaking and his knees threatening to buckle. If he pushed himself too far, he'll definitely hurt himself, like last time (He sprained himself two months ago, and Akashi forbid Kuroko from ever holding a ball, run, jump, leap and walk a one kilometer distance for three weeks. But, the most embarrassing thing was for Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine and Kise to take turns while carrying him around school).

"So, what do you say Kurokocchi?~" Kise repeated once more. "I'll treat you a vanilla shake after it~"

Kuroko really wanted to tell Kise to ask him later, but every gasp or breath he makes constrict his chest, making an awful, stinging pain. Just as Kuroko mustered up all his breath and energy to form one word, he found himself tripping over a rock –or is it a baseball? Kuroko heard one of the baseball players at the other side of the field shouting _'Nice going Hiromi! You've lost the ball! And it was signed by Takeshi Yamamoto too!'_– And falling in fast speeds. He crossed his arms over his head to shield himself from the painful fall. But, the stinging sensation of scraped knees or elbows did not come. Instead, he landed on something warm and hard. Kuroko suddenly wanted to rest, because this object was so comfortable, so he let himself rest on top of the object he landed, no matter what the heck it is. He heard footsteps thumping on the grassy field and worried calls upon his name, but he ignored it all, because he just wants to rest for a bit.

Warm hands snaked upon his arms and gripped his tiny shoulders. "Kurokocchi, are you okay?"

When those same hands lifted the bluenette a little higher, just inches away from the warm and hard object, Kuroko realized that he was not resting on something, but someone –Kise Ryouta, to be specific. Kuroko was nearly dumbfounded for a second, his face reddening, before Akashi and the others rushed towards Kuroko.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, lifting the bluenette so Kuroko was straddling Kise's waist. Kise lifted his torso up, his elbows supporting his body. Midorima checked Kuroko's forehead, afraid that the bluenette might have a head injury again, just like yesterday. Momoi frantically asked if Kuroko was indeed alright, if he was bleeding, or if he had an internal damage (into which Murasakibara replied 'you're being paranoid, Satsuki-chin.'). Hotaru told the other players to keep running, while she handed a bottle of water to Kuroko, telling the bluenette to drink it after his body relaxed. Aomine was nowhere in sight, and Kuroko was disappointed that Aomine wasn't rushing to his aid and kept running with the rest.

"Yes, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko finally replied, after frantically searching for Aomine amongst the crowd that was surrounding him. Akashi, noticing this, sighed.

"This is enough sprinting for today," Akashi said. "Seriously, Tetsuya. Do not force yourself when you can't do it. You'll break your body faster than you could improve it."

"I'm sorry…" Kuroko replied.

"Just don't let it happen again…" Midorima's voice trailed off. His observant green eyes spotted a familiar red liquid trickling down the bluenette's left leg. "Kuroko, lift your left knee up."

Kuroko did what he was told and felt a stinging sensation when he moved his knee to show to Midorima. Momoi loudly gasped when a large, fresh, blood and dirt covered wound was etched upon Kuroko's left knee. The wound was caused by scrapping on jagged rocks and pebbles. Kuroko can't look at his knee, only because he could see his pink flesh, his glowing-red skin, and his own blood trickling down his legs. Every time airs brushes past against his wound, it hurt.

"Your training for today is cancelled." Akashi announced. Without warning, Kise pushed Kuroko up, so the bluenette was standing on his leg (well, one leg because his left leg was throbbing with pain), then hastily lifted the younger male onto his arms; thus carrying Kuroko bridal style. Kuroko was so close to Kise's chest he could almost hear the blonde's heart beat and feel the blonde's body warmth, if the wound on his knee wasn't clouding his senses.

"Careful, you idiot! Stop stretching and moving his legs!" Midorima shouted at Kise. But, Kise ignored Midorima's insult and faced the red-haired Akashi.

"I'll take Kuroko to the infirmary." Kise asked. It didn't sound like asking permission from Akashi, but it sounded more like a command or an order. Akashi took a glance at Kuroko then at Kise. For a few seconds, Kuroko noticed Akashi's eyes dilate. The latter sighed.

"Fine. Go." Akashi answered. Kise sprinted towards the infirmary, carrying the bluenette gently. When the bluenette looked up, he could see the sour and scrunched up expression on Kise's face, as if he too was in pain, but resisting and keeping it for himself. Kuroko glanced at the hands and arms that were gently carrying him, as if he were glass that would break any second, and found out ugly red marks on Kise's beautiful, crème-white skin.

Those were wounds, scrape marks that were pink and bleeding, running from the back of his hands to his elbows.

Kise took most of the fall for Kuroko, and Kise has a photo-shoot today.

_Kise-kun has a photo-shoot today._

Kuroko shivered and trembled with guilt.

(But, Kise was not in pain because of his wounds.

But, Aomine was not running with the others when Kuroko was hurt.

It was a different reason entirely. And Kuroko didn't know about it.)

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Ow, ow, ow" Kise muttered under his breath, as the nurse gently applied medicine on Kise's wounds. Dabbed and soaked in cotton that was clipped between the pincers of tongs, the medicine stank of mint and oregano, two herbs Kise dislikes. Sure, mint and oregano were wonderful spices, but they stank of hospitals and doctors. Kise hated going to hospitals for a perfectly legitimate reason: His biological mother died there. She died while doctors, who smelled of mint and oregano, tried to save her. When Kise was nine years old, he had met his biological father, who already married someone else. At that time, the nice man Kise didn't know was actually his own father offered to live with the former. Kise almost agreed. Because of this, Saito told about Akashi Tsubaki, Saito's sister and Kise's biological mother, to Kise, the blonde cried for a whole day, wailing and searching for his own biological mother and shouting insults to his own biological father. Back then, no one –not even Akashi or Saito, were able to stop Kise. Only Kuroko was able to soothe Kise's sadness and pain. It only took the bluenette a hug to calm Kise down, and words to make Kise happy and cheerful again. Then on, Kuroko was this foundation of Kise's being. All of Kise's anxiety and melancholy will all be channeled onto Kuroko, who will only hush those away. Kuroko was the only person who could make Kise smile when times were tough and bring the best and genuine out of the latter. Because of this, Kuroko had become Kise's most important person to date.

Kise had always dreamed to become like Aomine, Kuroko's light and foundation. He wanted to become like Aomine , so Kuroko could notice Kise, not as someone Kuroko has to take care of but as someone who can be relied and trusted upon. Aomine was always Kuroko's favorite, and Kise hated that. What does Aomine have that Kise doesn't have? Sure, there were some large differences but a little hard work would make them equals in the same playing field. From then on, Kise had this obsession on beating Aomine in the latter's own games. Kise, so far, had managed to won a few battles but,, despite that, Aomine had the upper hand .

But, this time, this time around, Kise has the upperhand. Ever since Aomine and Kuroko's fallout –which he knew from Momoi, it was as if God had given Kise a chance to become Kuroko's foundation, best friend, _his light. _

But for now, he has to withstand the smell –the smell of mint, oreganos, not because of the medicine his wound needs to heal–heck, he could just pour water or alcohol on it for all he cares–but because he wanted to show to Kuroko he could withstand it, he could be brave, he could be Kuroko's bestfriend, he could be _Kuroko's light__._

"I'm so sorry!" the young nurse apologized as she had hurt Kise again. She was a fan of Kise Ryouta, evident by the magazines she has sitting on her desk, or the commercial, featuring Kise, repeatedly played on her laptop. If Kise wasn't a professional model, he would've commented how creepy it was for a girl to watch him. And Kuroko would've too, if he wasn't sensitive about those topics.

Once the nurse finished cleaning and applying medicine on the wound, the nurse carefully wrapped his arms with bandages, shaking and trembling as he was dressing Kise Ryouta's wounds. Kise glanced behind him, where Kuroko Tetsuya, sitting on one of the beds at the far corner of the room, inspected the wounded knee which stank of medicine and wrapped hastily in bandages.

"All done!" the nurse proclaimed. "Ano…can you sign this for me?" she stuttered, getting a magazine from her desk. Kise flashed one of his fake yet dazzling smiles, and the nurse felt she was melting away. Kise quickly signed the magazine with a sharpie.

The nursed thanked him, and asked Kise if she could give him a drink. Kise reluctantly answers that he would like a bottle of Pocari Sweat. The nurse went poof, trying to find the brand of mineral water inside the campus.

That left Kise and Kuroko alone in the clinic.

"Kurokocchi, does your wound still hurt?" Kise suddenly asked, snapping Kuroko's thoughts from Kise's injuries. The blonde sat next to the bluenette, and silently asked a non-verbal permission from Kuroko to inspect the blunette's bandaged wound.

Kuroko nodded. He scooted closer, so Kise could take a good look at his knee.

"Tsk, the nurse hastily wrapped your bandages, huh? Honestly...I never thought someone like her could be messy in her line of job..." Kise muttered as he unwrapped the bandages to wrap them in a better fashion.

Kuroko watched as Kise did his magic. As Kise fixed his bandages, Kuroko couldn't keep his eyes away from Kise's bandages. He did this to Kise. He injured Kise. This was all his fault. Kuroko felt guilty inside and resentful towards himself. Kise has a photo-shoot today, and Kuroko has to ruin it by injuring Kise…what kind of brother was he? Unknowingly, the bluenette touched the white bandages wrapped around Kise's arms, trailing his fingertips on the spots he knew were wounds hidden underneath.

Kise's eyes perked up, and he gulped. Kuroko, who looked blank and unemotional, looked worried, distressed and distant. His azzure blue eyes were fixated on Kise's arms; his eyes were sparking with worry for Kise. His pink lips, though formed in a thin line, were curled up, revealing a small yet faint frown. Kurokocchi's touch, his soft fingertips, was like butterflies and raindrops: soft, gentle and fragile. _So fragile. _

When Kuroko noticed Kise was staring at him, Kuroko retracted his fingers back."I'm so sorry Kise-kun." Kuroko muttered, monotonously. "If I hadn't tripped, then you would never have gotten yourself hurt."

Kise went silent and stunned for a moment, but his silence transformed into a soft chuckle. He finds this situation quite amusing, frankly. "I don't mind if it's everything for Kurokocchi!" Kise answered. "Besides, I can never let you get hurt" the blonde fisted the bed sheets under him "...never again."

Kuroko noticed the tensed expression on Kise's face, the guilt on the reflection of his golden eyes, the anger on his lips. The bluenette knew that Kise was talking of yesterday, when Aomine had accidentally injured Kuroko. There was no doubt Kise still holds a grudge for that event, so Kuroko drowns all those remains of grudge and anger as the bluenette placed his hands on top of Kise's, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I'm okay now, Kise-kun" Kuroko answered, "...It was only an accident. It wasn't Aomine-kun's fault."

Kise's eyes narrowed. "But, he injured you. He never even asked for your forgiveness! Much less an excuse." Kise growled, but the ferocity was inaudible in Kuroko's ears.

"As I've said before, Kise-kun," Kuroko whispered, like a mother talking to a child. "It wasn't Aomine-kun's fault."

Kise's teeth gritted "Sometimes, I can't under you Kurokocchi." he began "Why are you always tailing behind the person who will never appreciate you. Sure, Aomine brings out the best in your or understand you better than any of us, but there's a difference between completion and appreciation. Aomine must be the perfect man for you, but he will never appreciate you. Why can't you be see you could be more than what Aomine could prove you? Why can't you see that Aomine is not the only one who could bring out the best in you, bring you to a greater light, and bring you not as a shadow, but as something more?" Why can't you see that?"

Kuroko eyes widened, but he instantly regained his composure. "Kise-kun...it wasn't Aomine-kun's fault. Please understand him."

Kise was about to make an equally cutting comment, but stopped. Instead, he scoffed and pulled away from Kuroko once the bandage wrapping was done. Kise left without a single word, while Kuroko, who quietly sat there, wondered what just happened to Kise. Kuroko tried to catch up with the blonde, but Kuroko only winced in pain as he tried to stand up on both of his legs. He tried to call Kise's name, but Kise did not respond. Kise was too far away. Kuroko lips tilted to a frown.

What just happened to Kise? Where was the bubbly and cheerful Kise Ryouta he knew and love? Kuroko fisted his chest and slouched. There, the pain was there, shattering his heart. This pain was more unbearable than the pain Kuroko felt for Midorima. Though Kuroko knew he hadn't done anything to upset the blonde, he felt that he had betrayed Kise. But, he never betrayed Kise! He had been loyal to all of his brothers for years! In another desperate attempt, Kuroko tried calling Kise's name again. This time, Kuroko heard footsteps, and Kuroko almost smiled when he heard Kise coming back for him. But, that smile never came when it was only Murasakibara, checking up on Kuroko's condition in Akashi's stead.

Later, the nurse came with the bottle of Pocari, only to find no one inside the clinic.

* * *

And the morning training was just gone like that. The next thing Kise knew, it was already 9:30, and Chemistry class was on session. With Momoi sitting in front of him, Kise drifted his attention at the open window next to him. He stared at the blue sky, the vast, and beautiful yonder, which looked like Kuroko's deep and unemotional eyes.

Kise didn't know what threw him off the edge. A second later and he would've shouted at Kurokocchi for being a fucking idiot for following an arrogant, self-centered, careless ganguro like a dog; but, he wouldn't dare hurt Kuroko with words just like what Aomine did. He wasn't like Aomine. Kise was better than Aomine. True, Aomine was far better than Kise in many aspects, but now, he had won almost every challenge that were in favor of Aomine; he got higher grades than Aomine could ever have, he had become more popular than Aomine, and he had won Daiki's girl in the end. But, Kise couldn't win Kuroko's loyalty. The dear, sweet brother, who was always comforting Kise, no matter what, couldn't leave Aomine's side.

What was Kise lacking? Why couldn't he get Kurokocchi's attention!?

Kise's fingers ran over his blonde locks. Why was he even feeling this way? He had won most of Aomine's prized possessions. He had proved himself that he was better than Aomine. And Kuroko was only an unnoticed fellow, who doesn't pose a threat or an advantage. Kuroko was _meaningless._

_Kise Ryouta, you fucking idiot,_ Kise thought, _Kurokocchi's worth can't be calculated. He is forever important to you and to your family._

Kise wanted to laugh at himself. Why is his most important person settling for a guy who treats the former like shit and has never thanked the former for all of the goods deed done for the latter?

Maybe that was God's punishment for coveting someone who should be someone else's. Kise smirked.

_It was fine_, he thought. _Kurokocchi is not stupid. He'll soon realize that ganguro won't be good for him._

But whom will he run to? Him? As if.

Kuroko will always run towards Akashi, or Midorima or Murasakibara. Never to Kise. Because Kise runs to Kuroko, not the other way around. Kuroko was this miracle who can turn Kise's frowns into smiles. Without Kuroko, Kise would've grown into a brooding, suicidal goth.

Kise closed his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking of Kuroko right now. He was in the middle of Chemistry Class. He needs to get at least a C+ to compete in the Inter-High and Winter Cup.

"Mr. Ryouta," The Chemistry teacher, Mr. Kanazaki, called the blonde. "What is the chemical compound produced in this equation?"

Kise was very thankful his chemistry teacher had stopped calling him Akashi. It was really weird, to call him an 'Akashi' when there's also another Akashi here: Aomine Daiki (, who, though very seldom, skips class, and today was not an exception). In addition, calling Kise 'Akashi' was very awkward on Kise's part because his chemistry teacher also calls Akashi Seijuro by the name 'Akashi' as well. Kise, Aomine and Akashi are three different individuals with few contrasts and various differences.

With a quick glance from Momoi's lips, which whispered the answer in a hushed tone, Kise answered "It is Mg(SO4), sir."

Satisfied with the answer, the teacher told Kise to sit down and resumed the discussion. All girls giggled, admiring how smart Kise is, while boys ignored them or rolled their eyes at them. Kise could feel a predatory aura emitting from Momoi, who was non-verbally telling the other girls to _'back off, he is mine!'_. If Kise wasn't feeling so down today, he would've chuckled at Momoi and gave her a quick peck on the lips, despite the class and the teacher next to them.

Kise felt that this girl in front of him, this lovely and beautiful girl who turned down hundreds of men, including Aomine, just to be his girlfriend, isn't what he wants to be with. He felt he was playing with this girl's heart, like those playboys and Casanovas. He felt that this girl was expecting –no, believing Kise would be in love with her as well. Kise didn't know if Momoi knew the truth about their relationship, that this was all supposed to be a game, that this was all supposed to all over before it even started, that this was all supposed to happen with Aomine, not him.

No wonder Hotaru hated Kise.

"Are you okay, Ki-chan?" Momoi asked, worry painted on her beautiful face. Kise didn't like how those carnation pink orbs stare so lovingly at him, or how those plump lips pursed into a thin line just as his is, or how her bubble gum hair was tucked into the fashion Kise recommended for her. He hated how Momoi loves him so intimately that he cannot reciprocate it anymore.

Nonetheless, Momoi needs him. It's too late to turn back now.

"I am now," Kise whispered. With a small smile on his face, Kise leaned forward and captured Momoi's lips with his own.

He could be breaking someone's heart by doing this, but Kise should also know that he is breaking his heart as well.

Kise felt he was not the man who won over Aomine, but a man who degraded himself and stained his dignity.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Despite the busy discussion of chemical compounds and equations in Kise's classroom, Kuroko's class, on the other hand, was free to do anything as they please. The English Teacher had a meeting with the principal for a brief moment and instructed the class to do anything as they please in the condition of silence. Most of the class was doing independent studies while the remaining were talking lively to their friends.

Kuroko was one of those who were doing independent studies. Though studying and evaluating the famous literature of Osamu Dazai, "No Longer Human", which he borrowed from the library a few weeks ago, he can't help but be reminded of Kise whenever the protagonist of this story was forcing himself to be "normal" like the rest.

_**"As long as I can make them laugh, it doesn't matter how, I'll be alright. If I succeed in that, the human beings probably won't mind it too much if I remain outside their lives. The one thing I must avoid is becoming offensive in their eyes: I shall be nothing, the wind, the sky." **__(-No Longer Human)_

_"Why can't you see that!" Kise shouted._

Kuroko shook his head and closed the book.

_'I never thought Kise-kun...would..shout at me. He never did that to me...' _Kuroko thought _'Maybe he is just stressed...'_

"Kuroko," Midorima called from his side. "Are you alright? Is your knee feeling better?"

Kuroko touched his bandaged knee underneath the cloth of his pants. "Yes, although I feel a slight bit of pain when I move too much."

Midorima sighed. From his school satchel, Midorima pulled out a brochure. A tour guide and map of the Omoide Yokocho district of North Shinjuku, Tokyo. Kuroko stares at it questioningly, before accepting it politely. He stares at Midorima, who only shifted his glasses and went back reading on his book.

" _'Aquariuses are ranked sixth in the daily Oha-Asa ranking. You should be ready because this day will be filled with many surprises. Always be careful because there is danger lurking out for the oblivious ones. It is better to be with Geminis than any other horoscopes because they would protect Aquariuses at all costs and make the them happy throughout this day. Despite the protection from Geminis, Aquariuses should be careful of what they are doing or saying to others, especially to their loved ones. You may never know that you have actually hurt your most important person with your words.' _" Midorima said, repeating the exact words that Oha-Asa said in her broadcast. Kuroko stares at the green-haired, amazed at how Midorima memorized everything that Oha-Asa says. Other than his horscope, did Midorima also memorize the prediction of Oha-Asa on other horoscopes as well?

"This is what you get for not listening to Oha-Asa," Midorima scolded, shifting his glasses. "Tomorrow, make sure to wake up early to watch her broadcast in the morning news. If not, go to me and I shall let you borrow my phone. I have downloaded an app that records Oha-Asa's broadcasts."

Kuroko smiled and restrained his giggle. Seriously, an app? How much is Midorima obsessed in horoscopes? "I'll...yes, thank you for the reminder, Midorima-kun."

"Also," Midorima spoke, his eyes not leaving the page on his book. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea being with Kise today,"

Kuroko's ear perked up. This was the first time Midorima advised Kuroko, or anyone for that matter, not to listen to one of Oha-Asa's advices -why would Midorima tell Kuroko not to be with Kise, when it was clear that Kuroko would be lucky with the latter?

"I'm not saying that you should not follow Oha-Asa's advices. I'm only stating that...maybe you could be with other Geminis, but Kise. There are just some matters that are...troubling Kise as of the moment and I strongly recommend you not to interfere. It is true that you are Kise's _buffer _against his undeniable depression tendencies, but... please let Akashi and others deal with Kise. It's not your responsibility to look after Kise, you know. It's that blond's own responsiblity as a person…and the others' responsibility as his elder brothers." Midorima said, shifting his glasses.

Kuroko pursed his lips. "I truly agree with some of your statements, Midorima-kun, but I strongly disagree on most" the bluenette started. "I have noticed something was troubling Kise-kun –If it is about Momoi-san or Aomine-kun, I don't know, but... as Kise-kun's closest brother and friend, it is my decision, not responsibility or obligation, to help him. I am not pampering him as a child like a mother would do, but I'm only keeping track of his behavior and staying as his moral support as he faces his problems, so he won't grow up as a depressive, lonely and broken teenager. I agree that Kise-kun might have depression tendencies more often than usual, but that is why I can't rely solely on others to care for him –if I would let you take sole responsibility of Kise-kun for my behalf, that would mean that I am abandoning him or passing him onto others. I'm sure Kise-kun would not like that and despise me for leaving him. I am Kise-kun's brother, friend and companion, and I would stay by his side like how I stay with at Aomine-kun's side."

Midorima glanced at Kuroko and sighed. "Akashi was right..." the green-haired muttered to himself. His jade green eyes fixated on Kuroko's blue eyes, observing the bluenette. How those jade orbs stare at him with such focus made Kuroko cringe a little. After a few seconds, Midorima's eyes looked away and stared back at the book once again.

"I don't know if I should tell this to you, but since Akashi has never instructed me not to tell any of this, I guess I have the implied freedom to tell you something about Kise." Midorima said. He paused and took a large intake of air. "I have been discussing this with Akashi, but no such resolutions have been formulated. You are Kise's closest companion, if so; you are the one who bests understand him. If you really wish to help Kise, I'll tell you this, but in one condition."

"Hai," Kuroko said eagerly, his blank eyes flashing with such determination.

"Then promise me, promise me with all your heart" Midorima started "That you will not try and directly interfere or help with the matters involving Kise and Momoi."

Kuroko nodded eagerly. Midorima saw this eagerness and sighed. It is true that Kuroko is very trust-worthy, but what would happen to the bluenette once he hears the information? It is not Midorima's business anymore. Midorima signaled Kuroko to scoot closer. Midorima's eyes did not leave the book nor did the green-haired teen move a single inch.

"Aomine is trying to convince Momoi to break up with Kise," the green haired whispered, enough for Kuroko to hear. "And Kise is letting him."

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"According to Akashi's prediction and Hotaru's harbored information, Kise is planning to break up with Momoi today."

Kuroko shivered. The bluenette looked away, shocked. Midorima glanced at the surprised bluenette once again, before returning his sights on his book.

_'Don't involve Kuroko in any of your schemes, Kise. You've done enough trouble for Kuroko and the basketball team.' _Midorima thought. _'If you want to destroy yourself, then do it by yourself..'_

* * *

Morning subjects have gone and passed like a blur. After the school bell rang, signaling that it is already lunch time, students flocked towards to their friends, pushing their seats together, while others left the room to the cafeterias to buy food and hang out with their friends.

"I'll see you at the recital later, Kuroko" Midorima said, standing from his seat with his canned red bean soup in his hand. "And thank you...for yesterday. I'm sure Takao will be pleased."

Kuroko nodded. Though Kuroko seemed to look happy for Midorima and the green-haired's plans, in those blue eyes of the bluenette's glinted with regret. Kuroko, despite how heavy his heart felt as of the moment, successfully hid his disapproving feelings, to hide the jealousy and envy threatening to escape from Kuroko's heart, to be happy for Midorima, who was truthfully happy and excited. There was no reason to regret, Kuroko convinced himself. He would be opening a new page, a new leaf, a new level in their relationship as closer friends, as closer brothers –one step to be treated as brother by blood. Albeit it was not what Kuroko had wanted for himself, this was already close enough. This was as far as Kuroko's and Midorima's relationship would go.

(For now.)

"Good luck on your recital, Midorima-kun. I am also sure Takao will be delighted with your gift and performance." Kuroko said.

Midorima nodded, before he left the classroom to do Student Council related activities or concert-related preparations.

Once Midorima left through the front door, the back door suddenly slid open so hard it shook the windows. Surprisingly, it was not Hotaru Taikawa, who had the habit of springing out of nowhere always demanding for Kuroko, but Kise Ryouta, the promising model popular from preteen to adult females. The girls of the class squealed in high tones, while the boys, who were assumed to be single, groaned as another popular guy came in. (Midorima is one of the most popular boys in school, though his fan club is the most inclusive and the smallest fan club among the fan clubs dedicated for the Generation of Miracles).

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise called. The boys sighed and ignored the higher pitched squeals as Kise strode inside the room, unconsciously portraying his catwalk. _Why isn't Kuroko popular?_, the males of the class thought, _Almost every popular guy and girl in school is always looking for this kid._

Kuroko wasn't shocked when he found Kise looking for him, but he was still pleasantly surprised. With a wobbly walk due to an fresh wounded knee, Kuroko, who no one noticed, approached Kise. He tried catching Kise's attention, but, as expected, no one, not even Kise, had noticed him. Kise kept looking for Kuroko like an idiot, calling Kurokocchi here and there. If his rabid fangirls saw this side of Kise, they would've started asking questions about Kuroko and Kise's relationship. That would've been troublesome to Kise's part, because the matter would become scandalous if the blonde told wrong words to the fandom and the media. To elicit Kuroko's growing annoyance towards the blonde, the bluenette jabbed unmercifully Kise's ribs, successfully spooking the heck out of the class and catching fully Kise's attention.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise muttered, clutching his ribs and slouching his lean figure as he was in pain. "Can…I talk to you…in private?"

Everyone became silent (especially the fangirls). All were staring and waiting for Kuroko's answer. The bluenette, oblivious at the confused stares of Kise's fan girls and the anticipated looks on the males of the class, nodded quietly. Kise smiled brightly, even brighter than his usual smiles are, before wrapping his arms around the bluenette and pushing Kuroko outside with him. The fan girls moaned gloomily because the star of the room was gone. The males, on the other hand, sighed in relief as their ears were safe yet again. The usual and boring activities of the class resumed, but Kise's fanatics were huddled in a circle, muttering profanities against Kuroko and false rumors about Kise's and Kuroko's relationship. Even though the brothers were outside, they could still hear mutters and whispers of gossip revolving mostly on the scandalous relationship between Kuroko and Kise. It was sad that Kuroko was subject to scandalous rumors with the Kiseki, despite the fact that Kuroko is the youngest brother of the Kiseki no Sedai. But, it was expected of the others since many forget the Generation of Miracles' were brothers and many more forget that Kuroko is part of that brotherhood.

But, they were all ignored. It was as if Kise had led Kuroko to their own world.

Kise, from his back pocket, took a transparent foil-covered sandwich handed it to Kuroko. The sandwich was one of the rarest and most expensive sandwiches sold in Teiko Academy, The Special Sandwich, which is actually a sandwich composed of juiciest black Iberian pig meat, accompanied with the freshest lettuce in Kyoto, seasoned with European delicacies: caviar, foie gras and truffles, and placed between the fluffiest bread from Pantasia. This type of sandwich can only be available once every month and whenever this sandwich was available, people would flock to that stand and the chaotic buying would begin. But, for a person like Kise, such sandwich can be bought for him by loyal fans. Kuroko reluctantly took the sandwich, pondering how Kise got this sandwich.

"Let's go to the rooftop, shall we?" Kise offered. "The view is better there."

Kuroko looked onto Kise, who was smiling half-heartedly, before the bluenette nodded.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The humid wind brush past Kuroko and Kise as the two sat timidly behind the wired fence, leaning on it in the process. Kuroko reluctantly took a bit from The Special Sandwich Kise had given him, thinking if he should share or not. But, as Kise was just silently watching Kuroko with a fond and amused expression, Kuroko decided to take a meager bite, then give it back to Kise afterwards. However, when Kuroko had tasted the juiciness, tenderness of the meat, the crispiness and flavor of the three imported garnishes, and the softness and fluffiness of the bread, Kuroko couldn't help but moan weakly in delight. Imaginary flowers, rainbows and unicorns sprang into the air, singing the 'Happy Happy' song as Kuroko feasted on the sandwich. The Special Sandwich was truly an out of this world food product, capable of making the silent Kuroko Tetsuya to express the emotion of delight in just one bight. The bluenette wished for a vanilla milkshake to complete this delicious feast, but he knew better to push his luck. This sandwich was enough.

Kise continued to watch Kuroko eat. Despite the lack of lunch, Kise was fond and amused with an empty stomach, only because his Kurokocchi was happy as of the moment. When Kuroko noticed this, the bluenette took his last bite from the sandwich and gave the half-eaten sandwich to Kise. Kise blinked his eyes and stared at Kuroko.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kuroko asked, waving the sandwich at Kise. "It's unhealthy to skip lunch."

Kise chuckled. "Thank you Kurokocchi. Though, I'm already full."

"Nonsense. Please enjoy this sandwich. It would be unfair if you don't have any share of it; you bought it, after all."

"Well, if Kurokocchi said so~" Kise took a large bite and moaned in delight. Kuroko smiled, although not unnoticed by Kise, and drank his Pocari Sweat mineral water. Silence enveloped between the two of them as the breeze continued to blow. As Kise was eating, he had noticed Kuroko staring into nothing; staring onto the ground, staring on the cement, staring at the spot where Aomine used to sleep during lunch break. Longing glinted in those clear blue orbs that were as deep and boundless as the sky. Kuroko's longing for Aomine seemed endless as well, like the sky itself.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between the two. The blonde had finished the sandwich already and left the crumpled transparent foil that used to cover the sandwich was swept by the wind. The two stared at each other's eyes–Kise's determined golden orbs at Kuroko's curious azure blue pearls. In a flash, Kise took hold both of Kuroko's shoulders, surprising Kuroko even more. The bluenette tried to hide his growing blush; this kind of scene was so popular in romantic novels and his head already expecting Kise to spurt out love confessions.

Kuroko mentally slapped himself. _He is your brother_, Kuroko reminded himself, _behave yourself._

"Kurokocchi…I…I just want to say…I'msososososorryforbeingmadatyoupleaseforgivem e!" Kise shouted, his voice loud enough to captivate the attention of those who are on the ground. "I'm sorry...for lashing out on you earlier. I didn't mean to offend you or Aominecchi in any way! I was just frustrated, that's all! I'm very, very, very sorry, from the bottom of my heart, honest!"

Kuroko blinked at Kise, before everything the blonde said had clicked. Kise was apologizing for his earlier actions. And Kuroko was expecting it to be a love confession. Kuroko mentally slapped himself and patted Kise' head, which was down down before the bluenette.

"Its fine, Kise-kun. It's no one's fault. But I appreciate your contrition." Kuroko muttered. "That was very nice of you, Kise-kun. I'm glad someone cares for my feelings."

Kise locked his eyes at Kuroko, making Kuroko bewildered at the action. Kise looked serious for a moment.

"Did Aomine or Akashi said something bad towards you?" Kise suddenly asks, his eyes melting in a dark shade of yellow, between the color range of bronze and gold.

"N-no!" Kuroko stuttered. "...It was only a slip of a tongue..." This was the first time Kise did not attach a suffix on Akashi or Aomine's names, the two people Kise holds so much respect for. (It's not the first time for Aomine though. Kise had removed the –cchi suffix on the blonde's montage earlier in the morning. But, Kuroko believed Kise was only mad at that moment.)

Kise pursed his lips. "Kurokocchi..." the blonde began. At first, Kise had opened his mouth but no words came out. It was understood that Kise could not speak of the words he wanted to speak, but in his eyes, Kuroko could see and feel what Kise wanted to say. Kuroko couldn't help but be mesmerized by those golden eyes that reminded him of the sun rising in the east or the sunflowers in a vast field. Kise looked like a naive yet pursuing child, who did not relent on achieving something he wants.

"I care about Kurokocchi" Kise declared. "Who wouldn't? Kurokocchi maybe blunt, straight-forward, worthless and invisble to others, and undeniably insensitive sometimes-"

"Do you have a point in this, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, his palm ready to strike. Kise sweat dropped, and told Kuroko to let him continue.

"Anyway, as I saying, -But, despite those, you are the greatest person I've ever met. Besides being kind, caring, generous and selfless towards us -towards the brothers you are not even related with, to me who always irritate you, you are the only one who can understand us, understand **me. **You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me happy even though I should be sad. Without you, I am not who I am now. This life would never been possible without you"

Kuroko gulped, a faint blush starting to form on his cheeks. He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment, because Kuroko was never used people complimenting him when their face was just inches away from his. Kise chuckled at took hold of Kuroko's chin and pulled it to face Kise's.

"I admit, I don't like how Aomine is treating you. You could be more than just a shadow, more than just a supporter, more than just a partner. You could be someone better than Aomine, or someone in the same level as him. I don't understand why you keep degrading yourself just to stay with him. That is what I don't like of you, Kurokocchi. You may not listen to me because you keep high regards for Aomine, but, this is the truth and I want you to realize it."

Kuroko listened attentively, ready to speak in defense for Aomine, but Kise's words rang in his head and his conscience told him Kise was right.

"I really respect you, Kurokocchi, more than anyone, more than Murasakibara, more than Midorima, more than Aomine, and even more than Akashi. As a brother of yours, I want the best for you, and I see your acts as something that would keep you from growing, developing, and improving into something better. Maybe that's why I got angry at you earlier, or maybe that is not the reason, but even so, I am just worrying for your sake." Kise paused and took a large intake of breath. "I'm so sorry if I'm acting like this…but…this is only because...I love you Kurokocchi, always and forever."

Kise pulled the boy closer. Kuroko was pressed against Kise's chest, and he could inhale Kise's scent and feel Kise's warmth. This time, Kuroko was blushing profusely, which was such something uncharacteristic of him. It was a good thing that Kise was hugging him, or else, Kise would've laughed at Kuroko by now. The bluenette could feel his heart racing, and he brought his hand and clenched his chest.

_'Please, please slow down_', Kuroko pleaded. _'I can't take it anymore..._'

Kise rested his head in between Kuroko's neck and shoulders. His lips were near Kuroko's ear, and Kuroko could feel the warmth of Kise's breath on his ears. Kuroko resisted the urge to shiver, because what Kise was doing was tickling him.

"I love Kurokocchi so much..." Kise whispered, making Kuroko gasp silently. Kuroko wanted to say he loves Kise too and return this embrace with such passion, but Kuroko couldn't. Kise's words were numbing Kuroko's body. "I love you very much, so much..."

"...Kurokocchi is the best brother ever."

Kuroko snapped out of his trance; his blush had disappeared completely, his blue eyes widened with complete disbelief, his cheeks turned into the pale, snow white complexion, his lips parted to say something but no sound came out.

"Do you love me too, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. Kuroko bit his lip as his fingers trembled.

"...I...also like Kise-kun too..." Kuroko muttered weakly, but enough for Kise to hear. Kuroko couldn't say the word 'love', he just couldn't. His tongue and his heart won't let him. Because the word 'love' that Kuroko wanted to say was of deeper meaning, was of deeper importance, was of a different matter and was of a different meaning altogether. Kuroko wanted to say the word love that pertains to something that was completely forbidden and completely unethical. Kuroko was indeed stupid to be fooled by his heart, that Kise had the same feelings too. Kuroko was indeed stupid.

While Kise enjoyed this hug from his adorable brother, Kuroko had this contorted expresssion, a lonely and an angry expression mixed in one. Tears were almost brimming, but Kuroko fought those back.

No, Kuroko was not sad because Kise did not share the same intimacy.

He was hurt because he realized how hopeless he had become.

* * *

Time flowed by so quickly after that. It was already dismissal time and students were flocking with their tickets held up high in the Teiko grand orchestra auditorium. It is a large, spacious area complete with 15, 000 seats, a stage embedded with modern technological machinery and other sound and light devices attached to the walls. The seats, all velvet, fold-able and alike of those found in theaters, are arranged in a semi-circle surrounding the stage. The front row is the lowest level in the auditorium and nearest to the stage, while the final row is at the highest level in the auditorium and the farthest away from the stage. There is a good distance between the seats and the stage –the front row is not too close while the last row is not too far. The stage, made with Oak wood and cement, has devices located on the stage itself. The small metal button-like contraptions emit smoke, project holograms such as grass swaying or fireflies flying, and glow different colors of light if the act is needed. The stage also has its own trap doors, and from the sides of the platform are speakers directed to the top of the auditorium so sound will bounce of the ceiling, to the walls, then to the audiences. The sturdy black-painted walls have spotlights and additional speakers attached to them, to give illumination and emphasis to the stage as well as satisfaction to the audiences as they watch a performance or hear the music of the orchestra. The Teiko auditorium also has a domed ceiling, so sound could easily bounce through the confinements of this room and light or sound from the outside to never interfere a performance in the inside.

Kuroko and his other brothers were seated at the third row seats, centered at the stage. Kise was seating at his left while Akashi was seating at his right. Of course, Murasakibara sat next to Akashi (despite the complaints from people that Murasakibara was too tall. Akashi had silenced them only with a glare) while Momoi sat on the available seat next to Kise. She looked a little tired, but greeted and waved at Kuroko as usual. Hotaru arrived a few seconds before the performance starts, and brought with her a 16-year old teen wearing the uniform from Shutoku High School. Kuroko flinched.

It was him. It was Takao Kazunari.

Takao Kazunari had onyx, black hair cut short at his nape and his bangs parted at the center. He had a tanned complexion, but not as tan as Aomine or as pale as Kuroko. He almost had the skin tone of Kise, but Kise was whiter. He has observant gray eyes, and from Kuroko's psychoanalysis, Takao has peripheral vision. He kept smiling, looking around interestingly at the auditorium. He looked a decent man, and his aura, though emitted a mischievous kind of feel, was vibrant, jolly and cheerful. He was a complete contrast of Midorima. From Kuroko's point of view, Takao seemed to be flirting with Hotaru, while Hotaru, the girl who isn't used to being flirted and would rather punch men than be adored by one, chuckled then her threats soon followed. She instructed Takao to sit at the front row, where he could clearly see the stage, while Hotaru sat next to him. When Hotaru looked behind her, Kuroko's and her eyes met. Hotaru waved at him, then glared at Kise. Kuroko waved back while Kise darted his tongue at Hotaru's direction. She, too, darted her tongue back, but returned to her conversation at Takao when Takao began laughing at her.

"Is that Taika-chin's boyfriend?" Murasakibara asked, looking over the orange-haired girl and the Shutoku visitor. He munched nervously at his chips "Is the world ending already?"

"Don't be like that, Mukkun! Hotaru-chan has finally overcome her feministic philosophies and lesbian tendencies and has opened her heart for men!" Momoi squealed, her eyes sparklling "I am so proud of her!"

"That's impossible! That girl would rather drown herself than go out with a boy!" Kise exclaimed. "Are you really sure she's Taikawacchi? I mean, it could be her twin, or doppelganger, or she could be captured by aliens and they sent a clone!"

"Ki-chan! That's Hotaru-chan right there! Don't be so naïve!" Momoi scolded. She looked over Kuroko. "She's Hotaru-chan, 100% sure! Right, Tetsu-kun?"

But, Kuroko did not answer her. Kuroko kept looking at Takao with a pained and melancholic expression. Akashi noticed this and looked over the two.

"Do you know that man, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, snapping Kuroko out of his daze.

"Ah, no…No, I don't know him, Akashi-kun." Kuroko immediately replied, with no chance of actually thinking over what he would say to the red-haired. Kuroko just blurted out what he first thought. Akashi inspected Kuroko, who still had his blank expression. The bluenette knew he told a lie, and even with his blank expression and calm demeanor, Akashi would find out the bluenette lied. Akashi always does. But, to Kuroko's surprise, Akashi only nodded before setting his sights on the stage.

The auditorium had dimmed and only the bright spotlight on the stage remained. Slowly, the curtains rose and Teiko's famous school band was fully revealed. The females were wearing black dresses that reached the floor while boys wore fancy tuxedos with red bow ties. String instrument players were seated on front row, then behind them the wind pipe players, then followed by the percussion players. There were also xylophone, triangle, cymbal and harp players, but they were seated at both ends of the front row. Every musician was facing the audience diagonally and the middle was left parted. At a higher platform on the stage, where the middle way ended to, sat a large, black piano. Midorima took his position on the seat. He glanced at the audience and smiled lovingly that no one in love with that green-haired tsundere would miss. Kuroko swore jade eyes met blue ones.

But seeing how Takao was so attentive at the performance when Midorima was revealed…Perhaps Midorima was looking at Takao.

Kuroko received a gentle squeeze from his left. Kuroko looked at Kise, who was smiling at him.

"Midorimacchi would've looked better if he would lose that ridiculous lucky item" Kise spoke. Kuroko glanced back at the band and focused on Midorima. Kuroko widened his eyes and almost let out a laugh. Clipped on Midorima's sleeve was an arm band that says: "GIVE ME CATS". How ironic was that?

Throughout the performance, where many had closed their eyes to listen to the beautiful music while some had fallen asleep and others chatting lovingly with their boyfriends or girlfriends, Kise and Kuroko were engaging in a conversation through soft mutters and chuckles only audible in their ears. Akashi had paid no attention to them for he was entranced to the music. Momoi had the same case as well, but she looked like she was searching for someone amongst this crowd. Kuroko could only make a guess, because he was also looking for the same person too, but he had forgotten all about it for a second because of Kise.

Kuroko hates to admit it, but it was fun talking to Kise while Midorima was pouring his heart and soul in his performance.

What right did Kuroko have to ignore this beautiful performance that has every piece of Midorima's heart, soul and blood in it? Nothing. But those pieces were never for him, isn't it? It was for Takao. Kise, on the other hand, had poured his own mind and heart while talking to the bluenette. And Kuroko couldn't help it but to listen to the music that was dedicated to him, and him only.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

After the performance, the audiences applauded the band then seek to get autographs or compliment the band. The band was more welcome to receive such compliments, but the auditorium was closed for a special performance by Midorima Shintarou. No one was allowed to go in; only one remained in the seats. Takao Kazunari did not move from his spot, and Hotaru seemed to be telling him something. When the orange-haired girl disappeared, Takao stared back at the stage. Kuroko stopped at the doorway.

He could stay here. He could here Midorima play once again. But, Kuroko looked at Takao then at the stage. A couple of band members were _'shooing'_ him away. Hotaru apprehended them by glaring furiously at them. Kuroko let out a weak smile and told that it was alright. He was just looking around. Takao turned around, and for the first time, their eyes met. Kuroko expected Takao to see nothing, but the man waved a friendly hand at him. Kuroko, surprised, took a second for him to wave back as well, earning a chuckle from Takao. His voice echoed through the auditorium, and Kuroko heard Takao's voice for the first time.

Takao sounded friendly. It, somehow, decreased Kuroko's envy towards him.

"Kurokocchi! What are you standing for? Let's go!" Kuroko heard Kise yell. With a last look at the auditorium, he finally closed the doors, but not before waving a good-bye at Takao.

Takao did not wave back. Because he was preoccupied with the curtains rising, the lights flashing, and the speakers tuning as Midorima was revealed once again on stage, his fingers prepaid to play his composition for Takao. Kuroko immediately left, because he did not want to see how Midorima looked at Takao lovingly, how his lips curled into a soft smile, how those fingers played only for Takao, how perfect those two were for each other. Not a single note did Kuroko hear, because those notes were never for his ears.

Kuroko left the auditorium abruptly. When he found that the others went ahead of him, Kuroko sighed. He almost fell alone –not alone in the campus, but alone fixing his troubles. If being in love with your brothers were troublesome enough to earn you points of insanity, then being rejected and ignored was 10 times harder than the former. It only doesn't break and shatter your heart, it also steps on your personality and human dignity: Waiting for something to happen between you and your one-sided lover is like waiting for a guava fruit to fall on your mouth. It is stupid.

The sky was turning into a faint orange and the wind was already getting cold. A shiver fell down on Kuroko's spine as cold breeze brushed past him. But, the bluenette felt his Goosebumps wasn't from the wind at all. Kuroko rubbed his forearms, in efforts of warming himself.

Kuroko found that he had nothing to do as of the moment.

'_Maybe, I should go home…' _Kuroko thought, _'I have no business here anymore…'_

With his school satchel held by his left hand, Kuroko looked back at the auditorium with a pained look on his clear blue eyes and left. As he was walking towards the gate, a shiver ran over his spine, but this time, it was more forceful. Kuroko quickly glanced behind him, but saw nothing but the trees and the auditorium. For a moment, Kuroko saw a silhouette of a person hiding behind a tree, but disappeared a second later. The bluenette convinced that he was only his imagination. No one was watching him, because no one can see him.

(Except his brothers, Momoi Satsuki, Taikawa Hotaru and Nijimura Shuzo, his former basketball captain who share a rather close and intimate relationship with Taikawa Hotaru.)

Kuroko did not look back anymore even when his intuition desperately told him to.

* * *

When Kuroko was at the train station of Teiko Academy, he expected that he would be the only one riding home. Other students have left earlier and most were attending to their club duties. Everyone was always so busy during their extra-curricular activities because everyone was preparing and proving to the faculty of Teiko Academy that they are more than fit to participate in regional contests and games. The Chess club was hosting weekly games to pinpoint those who would be entering contests. The Arts Club was conducting seminars to its club members about different paintbrush stroking and charcoal sketching techniques to craft vivid and abstract works of art. The soccer club is training, rain or shine, at the field everyday to prepare for the upcoming grand soccer match in Ikebukuro three weeks from now. They were going to avenge their loss last year.

And of course, the Basketball club is training three hours (one hour in the morning, two hours in the afternoon) every weekdays and four hours in the weekends to prepare for the Inter-High, as well as the Winter Cup. Teiko Academy has won the championship title in both games, and the Generation of Miracles remains the undefeated champions. In an unrelated topic, the reason why Shirogane Shozo allowed the Generation of Miracles to take an afternoon without practice today was because of a family matter: Midorima Shintarou's special recital was today. Shirogane was sure that a day of no afternoon practice won't affect the Generation of Miracles' play inside the court –Aomine is not even practicing everyday anymore and he's the best power forward in Japan so far!

Kuroko is worried for his brothers. It is true that they have passed their limits and are still continuingly advancing, but they're doing less training and they looked they lost their enthusiasm in the sport.

Didn't they play basketball because it's fun?

Something tells the blunette that his brothers were going to be defeated this winter.

Kuroko shook his head. _'That is impossible.' _ He convinced himself. It would take someone in the level of the Generation of Miracles to defeat them.

Kuroko stopped at his tracks when he saw Kise talking to someone else. It was neither Momoi nor another fan girl of his. Judging by the temporal attitude he has and the way how he speaks at Kise so professionally about Kise's career, this person must be Kise's manager. Kise's manager looked he was about to blow a fuse at the said blonde. But why?

Kuroko gulped. _Kise's wounds._

Kuroko listened attentively at their conversation from the shadows.

"You should've told me sooner, Kise! I could've cancelled the photoshoot earlier this morning!" The manager said, crossing his arms. His blue eyes filled with anger. The manager sighed and combed his fingers into his short, black hair. "You don't have to force yourself you know, especially with an injury like that. Even if we cover those arms with long-sleeves, the photographer's impression of you is still bad. Photographers do not like models who hide themselves, especially their injuries. They want to use their models' every inch of skin and limb to craft into a perfect pose they would want to capture. Photography is a work of art and it depends on the model on how this work of art will be perfected. If the model is hiding himself -even a part or square inch of skin- from the camera, then the photographer would be restricted, limited even, to make their masterpieces -their photos. Modeling is not all about promoting or advertising products, but it is a job to serve artists in the making. Do you understand what I'm talking about, Kise?"

"Yes, Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm so sorry for having you find me like this. This won't happen again."

"It better be," Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise's manager, said. "Not just for you career but for you physical health as well. It's not good to have injuries like those." The manager handed a small brown envelope, which Kise accepted gratefully.

"You'll have a three week break until those injuries heal themselves. Don't try to apply any chemical on it besides medicine. Don't worry about the photoshoot, I'll handle it." Yukio said. "Enjoy this break, and don't spend your salary too much. It can be used for your college tuition fee."

Kise chuckled. "Senpai, I'm three years far from graduation! And I don't know what course to take!"

"Well, you still have three years left to decide." Kasamatsu said. He checked his wrist watch. "Anyway, I have to go. Don't try to do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

"I'll try my best!"

"What do you mean you'll try your best!?"

Kise chuckled. He waved good-bye at his manager who boarded the train to Tokyo mainland. When the train was out of sight, Kise's smile dropped and his golden eyes fixated at the bandaged arms. Kuroko felt guilty inside. It was the bluenette's fault why Kise's photoshoot was cancelled, why Kise was scolded by his manager, why Kise was going to take a forced temporary leave on modeling. It was all Kuroko's entire fault.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise jumped in surprise as a soft voice emanated from his right, sending shivers down his spine. The voice, soft and eerie, reminded him of a phantom or a ghost who was rumoured to hunt the Teiko campus. He refused to look whoever or whatever had spoken to him out of fear. The voice called again and Kise refused to respond. Kuroko, noticing this, jabbed the blonde at the ribs, making the blonde fall on the ground, wincing in pain.

When Kise looked at the source of the jab, he found it was only his dear Kurokocchi. Seriously, why hasn't Kise noticed this? I mean, he could even hear Akashi's footsteps from afar (and Akashi has light feet!), but hasn't he noticed Kurokocchi yet? Why was he so blind when it comes to the bluenette?

Why was it so hard for Kise to see him, while Aomine takes it easy?

"Ittai...Kurokocchi, you don't have to do that!" Kise said as he stood up, rubbing the sore part of his side.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko muttered, enough for Kise to hear completely. The shadows of Kuroko's bangs were covering his eyes. Kise looked at Kuroko questioningly.

"Haha. No need for apologies Kurokocchi, it's my fault for not noticing yo-"

"It's not about that."

Kise frowned. "What is it then?"

"Your modeling career…I…it's all my fault Kise-kun can't…" Kuroko mumbled, his voice quivering in intervals. Even from the monotonous tone of voice Kuroko had used, Kise could hear clearly that the same monotonous voice was cracking. It was faint, but Kise's ears cannot deceive him. "Your manager…he scolded you…but it was all my fault that Kis-"

Kise looked at his arms then at the train that was not in sight. Everything clicked together. The blonde suddenly chuckled, aghast and happy that his Kurokocchi was worried of him. This does not happen often; Kuroko didn't show much of his emotion so often. But, Kise did not want to see Kuroko crying, but see Kuroko smiling.

"You're sometimes silly, Kurokocchi!" Kise said, enthusiastically as he rubbed the back of his head. "Kasamatsu-senpai is always like that! He's always ranting about my attendance, photoshoot sessions, kindness to my fans, and diet, but he's actually a nice guy when you get to know him! He wasn't really angry at me earlier; he was just worried for my sake. And just because I'm on leave from my modeling career, it doesn't mean that I'm already fired. I'm only taking a short break from it! I really need a time apart from my job –it's quite hard balancing it with school and basketball training!"

Kise patted Kuroko's head. "You're always worrying about the tiniest of things. If you continue to do that, you'll get stressed easily."

"…But-"

"No buts, Kurokocchi. It wasn't anyone's fault! We've already discussed that. So, please don't be gloomy! If you'll be sad, then I'll also become sad!" Kise warned. "Don't you know you would look older faster if you continue to frown like that?" Kise chuckled. But, Kuroko did not respond. Instead, the bluenette stared at the blonde; his deep blue eyes clear and sharp. Something glinted in those pair of blue eyes: Something that was desperate for an answer, a breakthrough, an end to a painful journey.

"Kise-kun, out of everyone, you're the one who protects me constantly…even though the consequences would befall onto you." Kuroko began. "Don't you get tired of…. Sacrificing for my sake? I don't want Kise-kun to be unhappy when he is around me, and I don't want to tie down Kise-kun either. I want to know…why Kise-kun is always following me and protecting me. I know I am your brother, but the others –Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun… they're affections are not like yours…"

"Why are you asking such questions, Kurokocchi?"

"I…I am just curious. That's all. I just want to know why Kise-kun is always clingy towards me…when I cannot reciprocrate the same affections or be the adorable brother you want. I always feel…like a burden around all of you-"

Burden.

"_Tetsu is just a burden…"_

"Kurokocchi is not a burden." Kise cut off, holding the bluenette by the shoulders. "Haven't I told you that a million times? You. Are. Not. A. Burden." Without further notice, the blonde enveloped his arms around Kuroko's lithe body, embracing the bluenette into Kise's warmth.

"I'll always protect you because I will always love you." The blonde began, "Isn't that reason enough? Didn't you also say it, Kurokocchi? A selfless love requires sacrifices. And you've been sacrificing so much for me because of your selfless love for me, am I correct? So why can't I reciprocate that same love? It is my decision to be here for Kurokocchi; this is not forced by priorities or any other forces in this world. It is my own intention and selfless love for Kurokocchi to drive me to become your guardian. I don't need benefits from this, I don't need to receive anything from you, because you have given enough from the past. Kurokocchi, this time, I want and will give everything I have for you. Not because I am in debt of your kindness, because I love you. I love you so much. _Aishiteru_, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko's eyes widened. His heart was doing those fuzzy wuzzy feelings again and his stomach had flipped over in joy. His cheeks had reddened once again and he almost couldn't hold the tears brimming in his eyes. _Ai? _Romantic love? Doe Kise hold the same feelings for Kuroko as well? Kuroko hoped it was true and it was false. he wanted to know the truth, but he was afraid of the outcome. He was afraid to know what Kise feels for him, because Kise's affections for him were confusing. Did he love Kuroko in the same forbidden way or in a platonic way?

Was Kuroko not alone in experiencing these forbidden feelings?

"Does Kurokocchi love me too?" Kise asked.

This time around, Kuroko's heat and lips permitted to say the words; he was able to say the words with nothing to limit him, with no heart to ache out of sorrow, with nothing to doubt his decision. He was able to say it, his _Aikotoba _full-heartedly.

"Yes, Kise-kun." Kuroko closed his eyes to remember this moment, to let his heart flutter out. "I…also love Kise-kun too."

Silence and tranquility enveloped the two. The breeze brushing past them was cold, but it did not affect them. The warmth of their embrace was able to warm them together. Suddenly, Kuroko felt Kise perk up.

"Oha-Asa said something about a Shinjuku trip or something, right? Then, how about we go to Omoide Yokocho this afternoon, I'll treat you to dinner!" Kise said as he latched himself from the bluenette, smiling widely as he fanned the brown envelope in front of the bluenette. "I just received my salary today so don't worry about the expenses! Every payday I go to Shinjuku to eat they're famous ramen, sushi and yakinuku! It'll be sad if I go alone, especially if Kurokocchi is alone in the house too! Going to Omoide is going to fun Kurokocchi! If you want, It'll be a date~"

If Kuroko was not used to control his feelings, he would've blushed like a tomato and stuttered right then and there. "I would appreciate it if it's not a dinner date…but I guess I could still go…" A soft smile was on his petite face. "But, Kise-kun has to pay for everything…Including the vanilla milkshakes."

Kise sweat dropped. "Something tells me you're going to spend all of my salary on vanilla milkshakes…"

"Are you expecting that I'll only drink vanilla milkshakes?…I'm also going to eat vanilla sweets and pastries too."

Kise burst out laughing. Kuroko watched at the blonde's reaction and giggled softly. The giggle did not go unheard by Kise's ears.

"Kurokocchi! You just giggled!"

"I did not, Kise-kun. It must've been your imagination."

"No! I'm sure I heard you giggle just a few moments ago!"

"I did not."

"I know you did, Kurokocchi! Aw, you're so cute denying it! But you're cuter if you giggle again-"

"Ignite Pass." A palm struck Kise's abdomen, inflicting great pain on the blonde.

"ITTAAII! Kurokocchi…you don't have to do that!"

"Kise-kun was being annoying."

"And you're just being tsundere, Kurokocchi! It seems Midorimacchi has been rubbing off you…"

"Do Kise-kun want a taste of Ignite Pass _Kai_?"

"N-no…That won't be necessary…"

As the train was travelled towards the station, its distance shortening by every second, Kise wove his hands onto Kuroko's, holding them lovingly. Kise smiled genuinely and affectionately at the bluenette; those golden orbs shining with emotions that Kuroko would've thought were shown to Momoi. But…Kuroko could see…could clearly detect desperation and fear inside those eyes, along with the happiness and satisfaction. Kise squeezed Kuroko's hand tenderly, almost not wanting the bluenette to go.

"Does Kurokocchi want to go with me, for real?" Kise asked. _Does Kurokocchi want an apple? _

Kuroko looked at Kise before he took a glance on the linked hands. Kuroko reciprocated the gentle squeeze Kise gave.

"I think Kise-kun should know the answer to that."

In an instant, all of Kise's fear and desperation disappeared into thin air, leaving only the pure joy Kise shone from his words and actions. When the train had stopped at the station to collect remaining passengers from Teiko Academy, Kise took this opportunity to pull the bluenette inside the train. The blonde kept talking about how fun it'll be in Shinjuku, how luminous the stands are in Omoide Yokocho, and how beautiful Shinjuku is at night. Kuroko listened on half of what Kise was saying. Most of them were incomprehensible anyway.

As the train's doors closed and the train itself started to move, Kuroko swore he saw a tuft of blue hair and pink locks at the station. But, before he could get a better look, the train was on its way to Tokyo mainland.

* * *

_A Trip to Memory Lane… _

* * *

Midorima waited patiently for his youngest brother to answer his call. Kuroko's phone was ringing at the end of the line, but a few rings later and the call would be disconnected. The green-haired male frowned, annoyed and irritated. Kuroko was never like this before. Had the bluenette went home or was going to a different destination? If Kuroko listened to Oha-Asa, he would be going home with Murasakibara or Akashi –even though, they're not Geminis. But Akashi called Midorima from their household and asked where Kuroko was while Murasakibara wasn't going home until Kuroko was to be found. The giant had his instincts tell him that Kuroko was at Tokyo City, and Murasakibara offered to search for the bluenette because the purple-haired male was shopping in Shinjuku. (He also demanded extra snacks in exchange for the search).

Aomine didn't seem to be in the campus. Along with Momoi.

If the rest would've listened to Oha-Asa…

"_Virgos, you are situated at the third to the last rank today. It is fortunate that nothing bad would be inflicted upon you physically or mentally, but today, it is positive that you will hurt others or be hurt emotionally. Your most important person might disappear beside you if you are not careful enough. They might be taken away by the person you hate most! You'll be drastically hurt emotionally in the process. But, if you decided to take back your most important person, you might hurt the latter drastically, along with the person you hate most. Even though you clearly hold resentment from the person you have conflict with, it is not wise to break your relationship with him. Think before you act, -this is the only advice I can give you to assure that you do not make mistakes you will regret in the future. Your lucky item is a basketball. Make sure to hold onto this item, even if it burns you! It could even help you in your current quests. _

_Geminis, you are ranked second-to-the-last in the Oha-asa ranking. Be careful Geminis, not only do you have a high chance of physical injuries, but you could be making enemies behind your back. Even though your duty is to protect Aquariuses today, it is said that Aquariuses will cause you great pain, so be careful of them, Geminis! And also, make sure that you resolve your conflicting issues with your most important persons. If you don't, it'll result to a huge problem that couldn't be resolved easily. The problem might not be as big now, but it'll reflect on you on the future. Also, be extra careful even if the situation doesn't cal for it. You may be enjoying this day with your most important person, but things could become ugly very soon if you are too lax. You could even hurt the one you are protecting if you are not careful! The only advice I could give you: Be careful on every step you make –it might lead you to your painful downfall. Your lucky item is a stuff toy, preferably an animal plushie._

_Taurus, you are ranked last in the Oha-Asa ranking. I extremely advice you to stay strong, because you'll need it. Great pain and sorrow would hit you today, and maybe your most important person or lover would be separated from you. Your lover or most important person will not be swayed by your affections, so use your head if you do not want them to be separated from you. Aside from that, the mistakes you made on the past will come back and you have to face them even if you don't want to__.__ If there are any issues you are facing right now, be sure to calmly resolve the issue –do not use force. Today, Aquariuses are your greatest foe in the quests you are dealing with, but do not fight them. It will lead to bigger issues. Do not be swayed only from your emotions as well and learn to make wise choices. Every choice you pick is important for your future. Your lucky item for today is a pink comb."_

A small hand was placed on top of his large ones. For a second, he thought it was Kuroko, but Midorima had remembered Kuroko was missing and he was with Takao Kazunari, who was smiling genuinely at him as they spent their private time in the auditorium. Takao always gave a soothing yet cheerful atmosphere, and Midorima couldn't help but be calmed and reassured by that optimistic smile and aura of Takao. But, what's more reassuring and happy to see is the silver ring that glowed under the spotlight.

"Don't fret Shin-chan." Takao advised. "I'm sure Kuroko-kun is going to be fine. He's strong, I know he is, even though we haven't properly talked."

"I know," Midorima said as he let the darker-haired male to lean on his shoulder. "Kuroko is not weak." _He's fragile._

"Kuroko is not fragile either," Takao countered, as if, he had read Midorima's thoughts. "Even though I've only seen him for five seconds, he's not as weak or fragile as he seems. I feel he's stronger than any of his brothers, including you. After all, he needs to be if he wants to keep your dysfunctional family together."

"We are not dysfunctional." Midorima reiterated, adjusting his glasses.

"It's what I see, Shin-chan. I don't mean to be insensitive." Takao said, "But you know…when you described Kuroko-kun and said that Kuroko-kun and I would get along… I noticed we have the same likes and dislikes –we're even holding the same roles and positions in the basketball team. I'm starting to think that you dated me because I reminded of Kuroko-kun." The hawk-eyed male said teasingly. Midorima eyed disapprovingly at Takao.

"Don't be ridiculous. I dated you because you are you. Nothing else." Midorima murmured as let the shorter male close the distance between them, pressing their lips in a passionate kiss.

The first thing that came to Midorima's mind was the doll he threw yesterday because it was broken. Broken into pieces that looked it couldn't be picked and fixed. Midorima noted in his mind that after Kuroko was found, he would search for the doll he threw yesterday and fix it.

* * *

**Eternal Empress**: So what do you think?

Questions: What exactly is Kise's affection with Kuroko? Justify your answer. I want to hear all your opinions about Kuroko's relationship with others, especially with Kise. :)

Stay tune for the next installment~ The Kikuro date will continue on the next chapter :)))

**Note:** The Akashi household is located at Akasaka, Tokyo City. This is because the center and original twin towers of the Akashi Enterprises, owned by Akashi Saito, is built in Akasaka for political and economical reasons (most of the embassies and important political and business figures are built there). See Wikipedia for details.

So the brothers take, either limo or train to reach Tokyo port. Then ride the school train of the Teiko Academy train station, as introduced in Chapter One, to enter the Teiko Academy. But before that, students must swipe their PDA I.D.s to use the train. Visitors are required to pay a fee to admit a temporary I.D. to be installed in their phones.

Shutoku High School is located at Uneo, Tokyo City.


End file.
